Digimon Frontier: Awoken
by WarriorOfIllusions
Summary: Anna Anderson gets sucked into the adventure of a lifetime, by being pulled into the Digimon Frontier storyline. But when she tries to save Tommy, she makes the decision to save him instead of herself, and tumbles into an abyss. When she wakes up, she finds herself on a marvelous adventure to stop the evil Cherubimon, but is he really the true enemy? TakuyaXOC and KoujiXOC
1. All aboardto a place of sorts

**Le first chappy! ^_^ **

"She shoots, she scores!"

I kicked the soccer ball as hard as I could, and it sailed past the goalie and into the goal. My team cheered. I threw my hands into the air triumphantly, and grinned.

"And GAME OVER!" The referee called. I collapsed onto the park bench, panting. My phone started to buzz, and I looked at it confused. It read: **Do you want to begin?**

**~Yes**

**~No**

Not really knowing what to do, I hit 'yes'

"Your destiny is calling to you Anna Anderson. It is time for you to decide your future."

A woman's voice came out of my phone. Instructions appeared on the screen.

**Take the**  
**5:45 Shibuya**  
**bound train from**  
**Jiyugaoka**  
**Station.**

I checked my watch and gasped. That was in fifteen minutes! I quickly got changed in the locker rooms, and booked it, and groaned when I saw the time. Ten minutes! I tore up the street and into the train station. I remembered with a jolt that I didn't have any money for a train. Neither did the boy next to me apparently. He had slightly long brown hair, hat, goggles, red jacket, and brown jeans. He was mumbling something about 'allowance.' He banged his head against the ticket machine, and it made a few weird noises, before a red ticket popped out.

"Hey buddy, do you know what time it is?" The boy asked me.

"Uh, five forty three," I said.

"Thanks!"

The boy took off. I sighed and banged my head against the ticket machine. I'd never reach my destiny now. The machine started to make more noises, before a ticket slid out of the slot. I grabbed it, and took off. I barely got on the train before it started to move and I found myself standing right next to the boy from earlier.

"Hey, it's you again!" The boy grinned, "Sorry, I was in a rush. My name's Takuya Kanbara. Who're you?"

"Anna Anderson," I replied.

"Cool," Takuya nodded. I took out my phone just in time to see a brand new message.

**Transfer to the**  
**6 o'Clock**  
**Subway from**  
**Shibuya station.**

I sighed, as the train sped to a stop. I ran outside the train, dragging Takuya by the hand behind me. Along the way I spotted a weird guy with a bandanna stepping into an elevator. I made a mad dash and we were inside, sailing inside and hitting our heads against the elevator wall.

"Man, I gotta stop landing on my head," Takuya grumbled, "And start landing on my feet." I smiled slightly, and looked at the bandanna boy.

"Hi," I said. The boy ignored me.

"Hey you could answer her," Takuya complained. Suddenly the elevator picked up speed, and began rocketing even further into the ground, even though it seemingly only went to B1. When it landed, the door opened, and they were in a weird train station. Hundreds of kids milled about, getting onto multicolored trains. My phone spoke to me again.

"It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?"

I examined each of the trains and spotted a little boy being pushed into a red train. I cringed.

"Which one?" I asked myself. The trains started to move, and I took off, dragging Takuya behind me.

"Wow, destiny sure involves a lot of running!" Takuya panted. I grabbed onto the red-train's caboose, and pulled Takuya onto it, who helped me up. Then we were speeding into a tunnel, and soon the station was out of sight. I opened the door and walked inside.

"It's so empty," I commented, walking through the compartment.

"Maybe it's a ghost train!" Takuya said.

"Oh whatever," I rolled my eyes and opened the door to the middle compartment, where the little boy, some fat dude, and a blonde girl were at. They all looked up when we walked in and the blonde stood up.

"Who're you?" She asked, "I'm Zoe."

"My name's Takuya," Takuya replied.

"I'm Anna," I chimed in.

"I'm J.P," Fatty nudged Takuya, "Watch this." He turned to Zoe, "Hey honey, you want some chocolate?" Zoe giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"I...I'm Tommy, b...but I didn't want to get on this train!" The little boy sobbed. I winced, and sat down next to him, hugging him slightly.

"Hey, it's okay," I told him, "I'm pretty sure that you would rather be on this train then with those mean bullies who pushed you on."

"Y...you saw that?" Tommy blushed.

"Well...yeah I did."

"I'm so weak."

"Hey, you're not weak!" Takuya sat next to me, "I'm pretty sure you'll get stronger when your older, and be able to take down anyone!" I smiled at Takuya and he blushed slightly. Tommy sniffled and looked at Takuya and I.

"Really?" He asked. We both nodded.

"Really."

Suddenly the train jerked around, and I was thrown onto the floor, and the compartment went dark. My phone started to glow and take shape into a weird red and gold device. I glanced at Takuya and the others. Weird spirits appeared in their place and I blinked, and had to assume my form was doing the same thing. Takuya looked at me and blinked, before shaking his head. Then the lights came back on, and we all got up.

"Everyone okay?" Takuya asked. Suddenly the train started slowing to a stop.

"Okay everyone off," A voice said.

"Uh, what was that?" Zoe asked. I shrugged, and the doors opened with a hiss. We stepped outside, and looked around.

"Okay, see you later, don't die yadi, yadi, yada," The voice said again. Then the train turned to look at us. Quite literally. Zoe and Tommy cried out.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"What? You never seen a talking train 'fore?" The train asked grumpily, and we shook our heads. "Whatever, but I'm a Trailmon. You'd better get used to me, cause there's more where I came from." Zoe's eyes grew wide. The Trailmon chuckled slightly, and drove backwards out of the station.

"Oookay," Takuya said. He sighed, before spotting a blue train, where the boy from earlier stepped off. He was holding a blue device, and he snorted at us, before stalking away into the woods.

"He's a weirdo," J.P declared. I looked around, before realizing someone was missing. Takuya did too.

"Hey where's-"

"TOMMY!"

I took off, running towards Tommy, who was following the Trailmon tracks, right over a bottomless pit. Tommy stopped and turned around, and looked at me.

"I'm going home!" He declared. I started forwards onto the Trailmon tracks, but an explosion behind me made me turn around. Two weird creatures were racing towards us from a burning area.

"Oh dear!" One cried out. He was tan colored with little black eyes and a pink waistband around his stomach. The other was also tan colored with red pants, and cat like ears. His eyes were closed, making me wonder how on earth he could see, "Oh dear this will not do at all! Everyone run for your lives!"

A weird dog-like creature came out, chasing them. I gritted my teeth, and chased after Tommy. I grabbed him, but lost my footing. I fell backwards, but my legs clung onto the tracks as we hovered over a wide open space.

"Anna!"

Takuya was standing next to me, his hand extended. If I grabbed his hand, I would let go of Tommy. If I let Tommy grab his hand, I would fall. I made my decision, and pushed Tommy into Takuya's arms, and fell backwards.

"ANNA!" Tommy screamed. I dropped into the bottomless pit, and the last thing I remember before blacking out, was seeing a forest.

**AND I died! The end? XDDDD No, just kidding, I won't torture you guys like that...or WILL I?! No, I'm not that mean. Or am I? Okay, I really have to stop doing that. -_- **

**Takuya: No kidding...**

**Me: Yeah...**


	2. THEME SONG!

DIGIMON!

Look to the past,  
As we head for the future  
To reclaim the Digital world!

With faith in ourselves,  
And trust in each other,  
We'll live by the lessons we've learned!

As we work towards one solution,  
Through a spirit evolution!

I am the one!  
HUUH!  
I am the one!

Digimon!  
Forever united as one!  
Digimon!  
Together the battles are won!  
Digimon!  
Through us let your spirit evolve!

If we're all for one world  
There's a world for us all

If we're all for one world  
There's a world for us allllllll!

DIGIMON!


	3. Mason and MY TWIN!

**WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLS Back with chapter two! **

I woke up on the ground.

Well, sure I was surprised, the pit looked totally bottomless. A girl with white hair with silver streaks in it was sitting nearby, tending to a fire. Hanging from the tree by his legs above me, was a kid I knew all too well.

"JASON?!"

I sat bolt upright, and the girl held up a frying pan menglacy.

"MY PANCAKES!" She screamed, but blinked when she saw me, "Oh. Okay." She relaxed.

"Andy!"

My twin was so excited, he fell from the tree, and fell on his head. He tackle-hugged me, and grinned, giving me a noogie. I pushed him away.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, "And who's this?" I pointed to the girl.

"Oh, I got on the train," Jason shrugged, "And this is Mason." Mason waved, flipping pancakes on a fire with a frying pan. By her side was another device. When Jason had fallen out of the tree, his had fallen out of his pocket, and he was retrieving it. Mason's was silver and black, and Jason's was green and gold.

"Do you guys know what these are?" I held up my device.

"D-Tectors," Mason flipped a pancake into my hands. I blinked.

"D-Tectors?" I repeated.

"Yep," Mason popped the 'p.' "They hold spirits."

"Spirits? I am so lost here," I shook my head.

"So were we," Jason assured me, "At least until some Digimon explained to us."

"Digimon? Are those what those creatures are?" I asked.

"Yep," Again, Mason popped the 'p', "Well the pancakes are ready. Let's explain to Anna over dinner." Jason nodded.

While we ate, I learned all about where I was. Apparently I was in the Digital World, which was slowly being torn apart by evil. The creatures that inhabited this world good and evil, were creatures called Digimon. Halfway through the meal, I learned the D-Tectors were devices used for storing the spirits of the ten legendary warriors, but apparently, there were some lost spirits as well. The spirits of the Illusions, Weather, and Dusk were all missing spirits, and I had a sneaking suspicion they belonged to us three.

"And that is why I don't wear pants," Mason finished.

"What...?" I asked.

"I don't know," Mason grinned, "I mean, I am wearing pants after all."

Jason facepalmed.

"Okay," He said, "Let's all get some rest. I'm pretty sure we'll have to pack up and keep moving tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The Forest Terminal."

"Okay...why?"

"Cause some weirdo voice told us to."

"Ookay..." I blinked. Mason packed up the things in a blink of an eye, and crawled up into a tree. She sighed, before falling asleep. Jason crawled into another, and I just did the same because apparently we were sleeping in trees. I slowly drifted off to sleep, wondering how the others were doing.

**Short I know, don't sue me. **

**Takuya: SUE SUE SUE SUE!**

**Me: You just love to torture me, don'tcha. **

**Takuya: Yep! :D**


	4. The Birth of Sayurimon!

**And chappy three, with much more action! ^_^ **

I woke up to bright shining sunshine. I was hanging outside of the tree, and Jason was snoring loudly. Mason was sitting on top of him, smacking his face. I pulled myself up, and dug into my jacket pockets, and pulled out a horn.

"This is the only thing that can wake my brother up," I explained. I squeezed the end of it, and Mason plugged her ears.

HONK!

Jason sat bolt upright, and Mason fell off of him.

"WEEEE!" She giggled, "Let's go again!"

"HOLY MOTHER OF BANANA CREAM PIE!" Jason screamed. I started laughing. Jason blushed.

"Hey!" He said indignantly, "I got freaked out!" I started rolling on the floor laughing, while Jason scowled above me.

"Okay, okay," I said, "I'm okay...not!" When I saw the expression on Jason's face, I just started laughing again. Lets just say this: His expression was hilarious. Suddenly a roar echoed through our little clearing, and Mason and I instantly stopped laughing. We frowned.

"What was that?" I asked. Again something roared, and a giant dinosaur stepped into our clearing. We yelled.

"That's DarkTYrannomon!" Jason yelled. Mason whipped out her D-Tector.

"Time to get down to business!" She yelled, "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! SAKAYAMON!"

"Mason has her spirit?" I asked.

"Yep," Jason replied. His face was flat, making his expression look like this: -_-

Sakayamon was a female human Digimon, with a strapless dress, black, knee-high boots, long silver hair that came down to her ankles, in two loose ponytails, arm length, black fingerless gloves, yin-yang necklaces, a mouth mask, and golden eyes. She had a staff in her right hand. She raised her hands, but randomly de-digivolved.

"What in the name of..." Mason trailed off looking confused.

"Okay, lets move it!" I yelled. We took off running. Suddenly my foot got tangled in a tree root. I cried out in pain as I twisted it. Mason and Jason slid to a stop.

"ANNA!"

The ground beneath me shuddered. I groaned. WHY was I always falling off of things? The earth shuddered again, and gave way into a hole about the size of a tree. I fell through, and about halfway down I spotted some sort of figure. I pulled out my D-Tector.

"SPIRIT!" I shouted. The spirit pulled itself towards me, and was in my D-Tector. I put my hand out in front of me as the ring of data surrounded it. I flicked my wrists into an X, and scanned the data. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! SAYRUIMON!"

I'd turned into a human-like female Digimon with fairy wings, and golden armor covering my body with brown combat boots. I had waist length purple hair, and my symbol was on my chest-plate. I held a golden bow in my hand, and a quiver strapped to my back. I had a mask covering every bit of my face besides my mouth. On my hands were covered in purple fingerless gloves.

I flew out of the hole and raised my hands.

"APPARITION CROSSBOW!" I cried out. I raised my bow, and I pulled several arrows from the quiver, and let them fly. They impaled DarkTyrannomon. He roared in anger.

"FIRE BLAST!"

The area around me turned into flames. I growled.

"ILLUSION MASTER!" I yelled. A huge beam of what seemed like a bit of the moon flew at the Digimon. It encased DarkTyrannomon, and it's fractal code appeared.

"Be purified because you need to be!" I said, taking up my D-Tector, "Fractal Code, Digitize!" The data I'd collected suddenly exploded from my D-Tector, and the land was raised into the air. The Trailmon tracks appeared, and it collided with them, fixing the land. I turned back into human, and smiled.

"So, this is where you came in?" Jason asked, walking next to me.

"Yeah," I nodded, "With a few others. I hope they're okay."

"Well, I'm sure they are," Mason snorted, "If they have spirits." I grinned.

"Yeah," I said, "If they have spirits." We soon came upon the train station, where it looked like a great battle had been waged.

"Well, they were here," Jason said. I grinned slightly.

"Yeah, and from the looks of things, have spirits," I looked at Jason, "Hey, what's your spirit."

"Wow, look at this!" Jason said, hastily changing the subject.

"He doesn't have one does he?" I asked Mason.

"Nope," She giggled, "Well, now I'm not a loner anymore, and I'm glad I'm not." I laughed.

"Hey, guys, look at this!"

Mason, Jason, and I peered over the edge of a cliff. A weird area was under, and some weird device looked like it held a spirit.

"Well," I said, "Someone got a spirit."

"The only question is who?" Asked Mason.

"I have no idea," I replied, "Let's just hurry. Maybe we'll be able to-" I was cut short as an explosion sounded from this weird dome shaped thing under an island not to far away.

"Speak of the devil," Jason grumbled. We took off.

When we arrived, the weird emo boy walked out of the entrance. He snorted at me, before walking away.

"Hey! Wait!"

Takuya ran out of the tunnel after the boy, and sighed. He turned around and grinned at me.

"ANNA!"

"Uh, hi?"

"Who's this?" Takuya asked, turning to my friend/brother. I scowled slightly at Jason when he gave me a suspicious look.

"This is my friend, Mason," I motioned to the white-headed girl, "And my twin brother, Jason."

"Hiya!" Takuya said, "My name's Takuya. So...you and Jason are twins?"

"Unfortunately," I grumbled. Jason smacked me, and I smacked him back.

"Hey!"

"Just because your two minutes older than me doesn't mean you can smack me!"

Jason smacked me again.

"HEY!"

"Hi!"

I facepalmed.

"Does this usually happen?" Takuya asked Mason.

"YES!" Jason and I said together.

"Do you WANT me to use Sayurimon on you? Cause I will."

"Fine," Jason scowled again.

"Wait, you have a spirit?" Asked Takuya.

"Yep," I popped the 'p', "I'm not sure which one. Mason has Sakayamon. I have Sayurimon, but Jason doesn't have a spirit."

"Cool. I have the spirit of fire," Takuya said.

"We're not sure which spirit we have," I admitted, "The lost warriors of Illusions, Dusk, and Weather probably belong to us but we're not sure."

"I bet Bukamon could help," Takuya said.

"Uh, no thanks," Jason said.

"We have to get going anyways," Mason shrugged.

"Going where?" Takuya asked.

"The Forest Terminal," Replied Jason.

"The what now?"

"Bye!"

Mason skipped off.

"Mason...wait!" I smiled at Takuya, "I was never here, okay?" I chased after the pancakes-obsessed girl. Jason followed me.

"So, who else is there besides that dude?" Asked Jason after a while of walking.

"Tommy, some weird emo guy that never hangs out with us, J.P, and Zoe."

"ONE girl?"

"Oh don't be so overprotective," I said, and sped up to walk next to Mason. Jason frowned.

We eventually made it to a town. We weren't sure what the heck it was called, but all we knew was there had to be food, and we were starving. I felt kind of bad for leaving Takuya so suddenly, but I had a feeling that we'd just be slowed down. All was going well until Jason froze.

"Jace, hurry up," I turned to my twin.

"My D-Tector is reacting to something," Jason grinned, "It's my spirit."

"So NOW you admit you don't have a spirit," I said sarcastically. Jason stuck his tongue out at me.

"Where is it?" Mason asked curiously. Jason shook his head, until some weird globe thing appeared on top of his D-Tector.

"Well," He blinked, "Here we are, and I think there's my spirit." He first pointed to a blinking red light, then a non-blinking light.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Nope."

Jason took a couple of steps, and the non-blinking light moved.

"You were wrong," Mason said. Jason glared at her.

"And?"

"Pancakes."

We followed Jason to a weird shrine thingy, where a Digimon stood guardian to it.

"Hiya!" Mason said.

"If we could just get passed..." I said.

"Never!" Growled the Digimon, and I realized there was more than one, "We're the BlackGatomon, guardians of this temple, and for trying to defy our rules, and get in to receive the Legendary Warrior of Earth, you will be annihilated! Courtesy of Lord Cherubimon!"

And the BlackGatomon lunged.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**And that's really all I have to say...I'm kinda lost on what to say now. **

**Takuya: *Facepalms***


	5. Enter Mysticmon

**AND CHAPPY FOUR HEHEHEH WEE! **

I instantly reacted, pulling out my D-Tector. Mason did the same.

"Get inside while we distract them," I told my twin. Jason nodded.

"Got it," He muttered. Mason and I did our signs and scanned our data rings.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" We shouted.

"Sakayamon!"

"Sayurimon!"

Sakayamon raised her hands, and did a few hand signals.

"ELEMENT ILLUSION!" She yelled, and a dragon made of fire appeared. It encased the first two BlackGatomon. I scowled at her.

"Save some for me!" I said.

"Sorry," Sakayamon apologized. I grinned, and raised my hands.

"ILLUSION ARROW!" I yelled. The last BlackGatomon was blasted back. Jason ran inside the temple.

"Stop him!" Screeched a BlackGatomon.

"Leave him!" Growled another, "We have to take the spirits from these two!"

"Right!" The third said. They all started to glow.

"BlackGatomon Digivolve to...LadyDevimon!"

"Oh no," I said, "MOVE!" We were to slow. LadyDevimon swatted us aside, and we hit a building, turning into our human forms.

"Dang!" Mason grumbled.

"Come on Jace!" I pleaded.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Well, he did it!" We cheered.

"No!" LadyDevimon screeched.

"Mysticmon!"

Mysticmon stepped outside the temple. He was a human-like male Digimon with green eyes, and blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He had red armor, with ridiculously long shoulder blades. He wore green combat boots, and blue fingerless gloves. Strapped to his back were a pair of double blades, but one sword was in his hand.

"GALE OF THE DAMNED!" He yelled, pulling out his other sword, and lunging at LadyDevimon.

"DARKNESS WAVE!" LadyDevimon yelled, and Mysticmon jumped out of the way. Landing behind her he smirked.

"HURRICANE AVALANCHE!" He yelled, and a barricade of weather hit LadyDevimon, and her fractal code appeared.

"Your evil is done!" Mysticmon said, "Be purified to be reborn! Fractal code, digitize!" Mysticmon turned into Jason, and he blinked, and grinned.

"OH YEAH!" He yelled.

"Okay, calm down dude, we've gotta get going," I told him.

"Aw!" Jason frowned, "We haven't even found anything to eat!"

"That's true," Mason pointed out, "I'm hungry..."

"Me too," I agreed, "Let's eat!"

"Yayyyy!"

Once we found something to eat, we had to get going again. We had barely gotten across a gorge, when we saw Takuya, Zoe, J.P, and Tommy walking along. Predictably, Zoe, and Takuya were arguing.

"Let's spirit evolve and get outta here," Mason grumbled. I nodded. And we all raised our hands.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"Sayurimon!"

"Mysticmon!"

"Sakaymon!"

Fantastic for us, we got noticed. Takuya turned around and was obviously startled to see three Digimon racing towards him, one flying. He reacted, and so did Tommy.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"Kumamon!"

Takuya had turned into the Legendary Warrior of Fire, and Tommy, the Legendary Warrior of Ice. J.P and Zoe frowned, and folded their arms.

"Let's get outta here," Mason said.

"Right!" I agreed. I grabbed Jason, and blew him forwards with a gust of air. Mason leapt into the air, and I rose into the air.

"PYRO DARTS!"

"JASON LOOKOUT!" I yelled. Jason turned around and barely dodged Takuya's attack. Mason and I landed on the other end.

"Anna, COME ON!" Mason turned into human, and so did Jason. I nodded, and turned into my human form.

"Yeah, thanks for attacking us!" I called behind my shoulder and we took off.

"Anna! Hey wait!"

Takuya, having superior speed since he was a Digimon at the moment, tried to grab me, but I ducked.

"NOT COOL!" I yelled, "Execute! Spirit Evolution! Sayurimon!"

"I'm not your enemy!" Takuya protested.

"ILLUSION MASTER!" I thought of the moon, attacked Takuya with a blast of the force, and when the smoke rose up, I grabbed Mason and Jason and flew into the air, and we were soon out of their sight. I set them down and turned into human.

"Ug," I grumbled, "Sometimes I really don't like this. Let's just go to the Forest Terminal."

"Agreed," Mason said.

"Wee," Jason said sarcastically.

And we continued on our journey.

**And this chappy is really short, but...good...right?**

**Takuya: No. -_-**

**Me: I WASN'T ASKING YOU! **


	6. SOME RANDOM NEW FRIENDS!

**Chappy...five? I'm not all that sure, but then again...Haha READ! **

"My feet hurt!"

"Jason!"

"My feet hurt!"

"Stop complaining!"

"My feet hurt!"

"JASON!"

"My feet hurt!"

"Ug, I'm warning you..."

"My feet hurt!"

"Dude!"

"My feet hurt!"

"JASON! SHUT UP!"

Jason looked at Mason and I, and blinked innocently.

"My feet hurt, can I at least say that?"

"Yes!" I said, "But don't say it repetitively, and don't whine!"

"Okay!" Jason pouted.

"Don't pout."

"My feet hurt."

"Dude!"

"I'm not whining and saying it over and over!"

"JASON!"

"What?"

"Oh my glob," I grumbled.

"My feet hurt."

"SHUT UP!"

Jason finally fell silent. I sighed in relief, and looked around. We were in a desert, in the middle of nowhere, with nowhere to go, and all we could do was follow the Trailmon tracks.

"I...am...going...to...die..." Jason grumbled.

"Yeah, so are we," I snapped.

"Where's a town when you need one?!" Mason complained. We fell silent and kept a while we reached a town.

"Omigosh, thank. The. Three. Freakin'. Moons," Jason sighed. We arrived at a park and sat on a bench. I sighed in relief.

"I thought my feet were going to fall off," I declared.

"Agreed!" My friend and brother said.

"AH!"

We looked up and saw four people running towards us. They were being chased by an Ogremon.

"Help!" The girl in the middle pleaded. She wore a white spaghetti strap, and a dark grey zip up jacket. She had a tan winter cap, ripped jeans, black wire-framed glasses, and on her feet were black converses. A red and white D-Tector was in her hand, and she was waving it.

"IZ GOTZ THIS!" Mason shouted.

"I wanted to!" Jason complained.

"Let's all attack together!" I suggested.

"Fine!" My comrades agreed, but were still glaring at each other.

"Execute! Spirit evolution!"

"Sayurimon!"

"Sakayamon!"

"Mysticmon!"

I shot towards Ogremon, raising my bow as I went.

"ILLUSION ARROW!" I yelled. Shooting five arrows at a time, each glowing with power, they impaled Ogremon. He roared in anger, and tried to grab me, but I jumped out of the way.

"TORNADO'S RAGE!"

"DEADLY MIST!"

The two sent out a wave of attacks, Mason rising up a wave of mist, and then attacking at impossibly fast speeds.

Ogremon was finished, his fractal code was spinning, and Mason took out her D-Tector.

"Be purified by uh..." Mason blinked, not sure what to say, "Fractal code...digitize?" She absorbed the data, and we turned into our human forms.

"Thanks!" The girl with the tank top said, "I'm Aki Bealer."

"Karissa Winchester," The girl on the far right grumbled, "I could've taken him."

"Uh-huh?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"My name's Jeffery," The boy next to Aki said, "Jeffrey Wheirman.

"And I'm Angela Mu," The final girl said.

"Oh, hi, I'm Anna," I said.

"Jason!"

"Mason, the awesome!"

That made everyone sweatdrop.

"So how did you guys turn into Digimon?" Angela asked curiously.

"Well, do you guys have these?" I asked, and we took out our D-Tectors. They nodded.

"Well, you should find your spirit...hopefully," Mason blinked, and shrugged.

"Hopefully?!" Aki said. Karissa rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's get going," She ordered.

"Karissa!" Everyone else complained.

"WHAT?!"

"We're staying with them," Jeffery said, "They can protect us from whatever comes our way!"

"Don't rely on us too much," Jason warned.

"We might face even tougher enemies then what you were being chased with," I agreed.

"So let's go on an adventure with new people!" Mason cheered.

"Well, that's final then," I blinked.

"From now on, your part of Team Karissa," Karissa ordered, "Got it?"

"Well, one your joining us, so we'll make up the names thanks, and two," Jason said, "We work as a team, and if your not, you can uh..."

"Go find emo-dude," I suggested.

"Emo dude?" Karissa asked.

"Well we don't know his name!" Mason, Jason, and I yelled at the same time.

"Ug," Karissa groaned.

"Yay!" Angela cheered, "Let's get goin'!"

"Hold up!" Jason said, "We're not leaving quite yet."

"And WHY not?" Karissa demanded.

"Because we're eating!"

Karissa blinked, and a grin spread over her face.

"Yayyyy!"

Well, it turned out, eating wasn't the greatest idea, because we met Takuya and the others, AGAIN.

It turned out they were looking for food, and we had to climb out the window to avoid being noticed.

"Why are we sneaking?" Jeffery asked loudly.

"Jeffrey shut up!" We ordered.

"Who are those people in there?" He asked, again, loudly.

"Shut up!"

"Are they friends?"

"Shut up!"

"Enemies?"

"JEFFERY!"

"What?!"

"Hey buddy!"

Takuya had found us.

"FOR THE LOVE OF-" I trailed off, and sighed, "Hi."

"Are you okay?" Takuya asked.

"Well, bye!" Mason said. She grabbed my arm, and we took off.

"We don't want to be involved with them!" I told Jefferey as we ran, "They'll just slow us down!"

"Oh," Jeffrey nodded like he understood, but he still looked confused as we continued onwards in our journey.

**Yayyyy I updated!**

**Takuya: Much to everyone's disappointment! **

**Me: -_-**


	7. Nom Nom NOM!

**Hey guys! This ISN'T a chapter, just something I thought I should do...so enjoy! WARNING: If you haven't seen Season 4, this will contain a few spoilers.**

**So read! **

**If you dare...**

**Hehe...**

"ANNA!"

Karissa stood over Anna, totally shocked. The girl was nomming on the couch, slowly eating her way through.

"Nom nom," She repeated as she picked up a couch cushion, and devoured it, stuffing and all. Karissa backed up slightly, before the doorbell rang. She ran to get it, and all the DigiDestined stood on the doorstep.

"Hey buddy!" Takyua raised a hand in greeting, "Anna home?"

"NOMMY!"

Anna tackled him, literally appearing out of thin air. She grabbed his hand and started chewing contentedly.

"A LITTLE HELP!" Takuya screamed at the others. Angela bent down and tried to pry Anna off of the gogglehead, but only succeeded in ripping off part of Takuya's right glove.

"NOM!"

Anna ran back inside the house her hands in the air.

"I don't know," Karissa said, reading their expression.

"Can you fix her?!" Zoe demanded.

"Don't you think I've tried?"

"Touche."

The gang stood at the doorway, before a crashing sound in the kitchen motivated them into the house. Kouji sprinted into the kitchen, and froze, when he saw Anna eating a frying pan, and a pile of them beside her.

"JASON!"

Karissa turned and yelled up the stairs. Jason walked down the stairs, the headphones of an iPod in his ears.

"Yeah?" He pulled them out.

"Well that explains it," Karissa facepalmed.

"Well, what's wrong with her?!" Kouichi demanded.

"Jason has her iPod."

They all groaned, and turned to Anna who was finishing off the frying pans.

"Heya buddy," Takuya laughed nervously, "How ya feelin?" At first Anna was silent. She stared at Takuya for a bit.

~Two minutes of silence~

"Nom?"

"RUN AWAY!"

Kouji, Takuya, and Kouichi all peeked out of the bathtub they were hiding in. They could hear Anna elsewhere in the house, chanting nom, making her pretty darn scary.

"See anything?" Kouichi asked.

"Nope..." Takuya replied. They closed the shower curtain, and collapsed in the tub.

"I'd rather fight Lucemon again," Kouji grumbled. The other two agreed.

"NOMMMMMYYYYYY!"

"CRAP!"

Anna ripped the shower curtain off and ate it. When she opened her eyes and saw them, she blinked, before grinning.

"NOMMMYYY!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jason froze when he heard three simaltanious screams from the bathroom.

"That sounded like Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi!" Zoe whispered, horror-struck.

"Come on!" Jason said.

"Your making us go out there?!" J.P demanded, pointing to the closet door.

"Come on," Karissa growled. They opened the door and met the others in the hallways, and they ran downstairs and saw Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi tied up on what was left of the couch. On the other side of it, Anna was eating her way lesurly towards them.

Takuya noticed them and turned towards them. Aki shook her head when he opened her mouth to speak. _We're helping! _She mouthed, _Hang on! _

_Not easy! _Takuya replied. He motioned his head towards Anna who was nearing Kouji. Kouichi was struggling against his bonds, despreate to help.

Jefferey pulled out his D-Tector, but Karissa pushed it down, and shook her head. Jeffery look disappointed.

"Nommy?"

Anna looked up with a stuffing mustache hanging from her lip. She licked it off, and passed out.

"Phew," Takuya sighed. Angela moved forwards and untied them.

"Let's get outta here," She suggested.

"What about Anna?" Takuya asked.

"I think she'll be fine," Kouji assured him.

"Lets go," Kouichi agreed. Mason ran into the house, busting open the door and eating it whole.

"NOMMY!"

"Too late!" Takuya yelled, "RUN!" Sprinting to the back door, they slid it open, and ran into the backyard.

"Trapped!" Kouji yelled, running from the gate. It was barred with several trees. How they got there would forever be a mystery.

"Nom...nom...nom...nom..."

Mason's chanting mixed with Anna's came slowly closer and closer.

"Okay, get ready to run!" Takuya said. He let out a strangled scream as Mason and Anna appeared in thin air and tackled him, trying to eat his arms.

"Takuya!" Zoe yelled.

"I WOULD LIKE SOME HELP!" Takuya screamed. The others surged forward, but only managed to be pushed down.

"NOM NOM NOM NOM!" Anna yelled. Mason nodded.

"Nommy nom nom nom!" She agreed.

"What does that even mean?!" Jason demanded.

"NOM NOM!" Mason smacked him.

"Hey!" Karissa said, "Stop eating my arm!"

"NOMMY!" Anna bit her arm harder and Karissa cried out in pain. Anna opened her mouth, and Karissa's arm fell.

"Nommy nom nom nummy!" Mason giggled.

"Nommy nommy!" Anna chimed in.

And from that day forward, a new sickness was added to the chart. The NomNom sickness, a sickness obtained by eating too much, so you have to eat everything.

So when everyone regained consiousness, the house Anna once lived in, was nothing but a bare stretch of land.

**Whoo hoo! I was on sugar rush when I wrote this (I still am) And really needed to update based on popular demand. ^_^ SO...PIE! **

**Takuya: Oh dear bananas O_O**

**Me: Nom! **

**Takuya: AH! *Runs away***


	8. Attack of the Goblimon!

"RUN!"

We scattered in the middle of a desert as a horde of Digimon came barreling towards us.

"Phew...that was close," I grumbled.

"No kidding," Aki agreed.

"What were they doing?" Mason wondered, brushing herself off.

"Maybe they were just running," Karissa shrugged.

"I don't think so," Jeffrey and I said.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"They were trying to get away from someone, or something," I said. We turned around, and saw an explosion at the town we were just in.

"Oh great, come on!" I yelled.

We arrived just in time to see Tommy, Takuya, and Zoe spirit evolve on some Goblinmon.

"We'd better go help," Jason said. Mason and I nodded.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"Sakayamon!"

"Sayurimon!"

"Mysticmon!"

We hurried into battle just as Takuya was swatted back by a Goblinmon.

"You guys go!" I yelled. I flew over and helped him up.

"Wait, who are you?" Takuya asked.

"You don't recognize me?" I grinned at him, "That's sad." I rose into the air and pulled several arrows from my quiver.

"ILLUSION ARROW!"

Firing the arrows they impaled the Goblimon. Suddenly, they started to glow.

"Goblimon Digivolve to...Ogremon!"

"Crap," I heard Takuya mutter.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Look you'd better get outta here, we got this!" Zoe dropped down next to me.

"Yeah, that'll happen," I scoffed, slightly miffed they didn't recognize me.

"Uh, look if I do know you..." Takuya started. I folded my arms.

"It's me," I said, "Anna. Mason and Jason are over there fighting while we're protecting some kids." I pointed to the newcomers, and Takuya's face suddenly dawned with comprehension.

"Oh...sorry Anna!" He looked terrified that he'd failed to recognize his friend.

"Ah!"

I spun around as Jason was swatted back by the Ogremon. Rage soared through me as he slammed into a wall.

"JASON!" I yelled. He turned into human, and dropped from the wall. Angela and Aki ran up to him. He was out cold.

"Okay, let's beat him," Zoe growled.

"No," I growled, "He's mine." I leaped into the air, coming down on his head, yelling my attack as I went. "HALLUCINATION!" The Ogremon cried out, and his fractal code appeared.

"Wow," Zoe said softly behind me.

"Be purified by Illusions!" I said, "Fractal code, Digitize!" When the Ogremon's DigiEgg appeared, it vanished and Takuya turned into human after I did and ran over to my twin.

"He doesn't look good," Aki reported, "We might have to stay in town for a few days. I'm not sure." I put a hand on his forehead.

"He's burning up," I grumbled, "Shoot, I wish I could do something."

"Anna!"

Jeffrey ran up to me.

"What?" I stood up.

"Karissa ran off."

I cursed under my breath.

"Where?!"

"Said something about her spirit,"

I cursed again.

"I'm going after her," I said, "You guys stay here, look after Jason. See if you can help him." They nodded, and again I heard Zoe softly say "Wow" Behind me.

"Anna wait, I'll go with you," Takuya said.

"And why is that?" I turned around, folding my arms.

"Two leaders of two different teams on a quest," He said casually, but I could tell he was hiding something from me, "Maybe we could join up or something."

"Not likely," I turned around, turned into Sayurimon, and pushed off from the ground.

I spotted Karissa surrounded by several Digimon. I didn't have time to identify them, because they each tackled her. I dropped from the air, and landed in the middle of the circle, and scared them away with an illusion dragon. They returned though. I could see glowing red eyes in the alleyway.

"Thanks," Karissa grumbled, before taking off. She returned a few minutes later, beaming.

"So, what's going on?" I said, folding my arms.

"Watch," She beamed, "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Swordmon!" Swordmon had cold green eyes, and black armor, with the symbol emblazoned on the chest plate. She wore black combat boots, with matching gloves. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yay, you got your spirit, now come on," I jumped into the air, while Karissa jumped onto the building.

"Come on you guys let's go," I said, dropping down, and turning into human, followed by Karissa. Jason was thankfully ready and going again, and we turned away. Takuya grabbed my hand.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Why don't you travel with us?" He asked.

"Uh, not likely," I said, "Come on." I turned my back on Takuya, and with the others behind me, walked away.

**So, yeah! Update! Yay! **

**Takuya: Seriously? That's all your going to say?**

**Me: Huh?**

**Takuya: I don't think the reader's stick around for the author's note unless it's interesting...**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* **

**Takuya: Say something more and maybe people will-**

**Me: Annnd you lost me. Bai! *Jumps out a window***

**Takuya: I WASN'T DONE! *Follows* **


	9. The Karatsuki Numemon

**AND I AM BACK WITH CHEESE! No I'm seriously kidding XD, I ate my cheese, and I feel sick because of it. :( **

"Ug, I'm starving!"

Karissa moaned, and pressed her hands to her stomach, leaning against a wall of the town we were in.

"Well we don't have any money the Digimon will accept," I pointed out. Karissa sighed and slid down the wall.

"I can't move anything I'm so starving," She complained.

"Come on," Aki grabbed Karissa's hand and pulled her up.

"I don't wanna!" Karissa grumbled. "I want food!" Everyone at that moment, looked at me.

"What?!" I said defensively.

"You're the leader," Jeffery said simply, "What do we do?" I sighed, scanning my surroundings. We were in a bustling marketplace. Nearby was a restaurant,but I didn't think we'd be allowed in, especially with no money. I focused on a white flag, and realized it was a sign, not a surrender flag.

"Heroes wanted," I read, "All your meals for free." That settled it. We were halfway there when we were almost ran over by J.P.

"Ug, can we never escape these guys?!" Angela demanded.

"Hey, where's Mason?" Jason asked. I looked around, and spotted her riding on J.P's shoulders, screaming her head off. We all facepalmed. Majorly. Angela frowned at her D-Tector. When I was chasing after Karissa, she had gotten her spirit. The building Jason had crashed into had a spirit contained in it, which happened to be the Lost Legendary Warrior of Nature, (According to Bokomon)

Being Bokomon and all, he actually managed to find what the other's spirits were (They had all found them while I was gone yay me!)

Karissa's was the lost Legendary Warrior of Weapons, Aki's was the lost Legendary Warrior of Firey Music, Jeffrey's was the lost Legendary Warrior of Hazard Signs (I'm not sure he never put what his symbol was xD) but for some reason, mine, Jason's, and Mason's were unidentified.

"Mason!" I yelled as Mason fell of J.P. She blinked, before starting to laugh.

"Holy crap Mace!" Jeffrey ran to her, and helped her up. Jason and I stayed behind while the others ran over to her.

"Weird isn't it," Jason muttered, "Four spirits in one town."

"Yeah," I agreed. I watched the others yell at J.P for a moment, before joining them.

"What, we're hungry!" J.P groaned.

"Well WE don't care!" Angela replied.

"Wait, 'we?'" I asked.

"What, did you think I was traveling on my own?" J.P asked. We shrugged, and walked turned into the alleyway, and met some Digimon.

"Hiya!" Mason said. They stared at us.

"Uh, we're heroes," J.P pressed. The Digimon's eyes grew, and they told us to follow them.

Soon we were hiding in the bushes with the other group that we were trying to avoid, but kept bumping into. We were sitting in a metal cart. I was squished in between Jason and Takuya, which was really awkward. Takuya and Jason kept glaring at each other.

"Okay, here comes the train!" Aki reported. The people in the front pulled their heads back from the bushes. The Karatsuki Numemon as they were called, latched onto the train and pulled us onto the tracks.

"AH!" We yelled as we hit the tracks with a bump. My head collided with Jason's and we both simultaneously cried out in pain. Everyone looked at us like we were nuts, before busting out laughing. The Numemon crawled as close as they could to the cart we were in.

"Grumblemon," One said seriously, "One day he popped up and demanded our fractal code."

"What's so important about a fractal code?" Zoe asked.

"What IS a fractal code?!" I facepalmed.

"A fractal code is a substance made of a Digimon. It's the very fabric this world lives by," He explained, "It's importance is because without it, our world would be destroyed!" Zoe and I nodded.

"Oh."

"When we told him that we didn't know where our fractal code was," The Numemon in front continued, "He took all of our woman, and would only give them back if we give him the fractal code! We're in desperate need of your help."

"You got it!" Takuya declared."So where are we going?"

"Hopefully not there!" Tommy yelled. He pointed to tracks that seemed to be like a roller coaster. Takuya, Zoe, J.P, and Tommy started screaming. I started laughing. We went over two freaking loops, before shooting up the mountain straight up like a rocket.

"What can be worse than this?! Zoe screamed.

"THAT!" Aki yelled. The rope snapped, and we plummeted. I closed my eyes, bracing for impact, but it never came. Instead, my hand hit something. I opened an eye cautiously, before realizing I was dangling fifty feet into the air, hanging onto a wooden fence.

"Anna!" Jason's hand was extended towards mine, and I grabbed it with my dangling hand, and he pulled me up.

"Come on!" One of the Karatsuki Numemon chided.

"Well we can't stick to walls like you can!" Takuya replied. The Numemon pushed down a rope ladder. We started to climb, Takuya in front, Zoe at last, after smacking J.P. We arrived at a house, and saw emo dude resting on the opposite wall of the sideways house, a stick in his hands.

"Kouji!" Takuya said. _Kouji? _I looked at my friends, bewildered, until one of the Numemon mentioned something about food. We fell into the house. Kouji had pressed himself to the wall, totally avoiding the collision.

We finally had some food. They looked like cabbages, but when Zoe decided to try some, we found out that it was delicious.

After dinner, we started discussing tactics.

"The women are held here," Kouji pointed to a spot on the mountain. I'd recently learned he had been scaling the mountain, before finding the women and being thrown out by Grumblemon. We started talking about while some of us would distract Grumblemon while the others would free the women.

"Are you sure you can manage that?" One of the Numemon said.

"Course we can," Takuya grinned and raised his fist, "We're legendary warriors after all!"

"L...Legendary Warriors?" Another Numemon stuttered.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Zoe asked. The Numemon backed up before going into a huddle.

"Well then, lets go to bed!" The leader declared.

"I thought we were going to rescue the women," Karissa said.

"No we insist!" The Numemon had strange expressions, making me suspicious. Kouji looked the same. "Go to bed!"

Later on we all slept on a bed of leaves. I was next to Jason, and when I rolled over, I found he was also awake, his blue eyes staring at mine.

"What?" I hissed.

"I can't sleep," Jason said, "One, I'm afraid Takuya's going to wake up and kidnap you-" (At this I rolled my eyes. Paranoid much?) "-And two, I'm suspicious about those Karatsuki Numemon." I nodded.

"Me too," I agreed, "About the Numemon part. But let's get some sleep." I rolled back over, and slowly drifted off.

I woke up, in ropes, hanging five hundred feet in the air.

"AH!" I yelled, which woke up the rest of us. A few feet away, Takuya and the others were also tied up and hanging. They were thrashing. On my left was a ledge that I had a pretty bad feeling about.

"What's going on?!" Jason yelled.

"We're giving you back to your comrade!" One of the Numemon yelled, "In exchange for our woman!"

"Whaddya mean 'comrade?!" Takuya said.

"Silence!"

The ledge next to me started trembling. The wall the ledge was on exploded, and a Digimon appeared. He had an abnormally large nose, and I could automatically tell he was a Legendary Warrior like us.

"Guys!" I said, "He's a Legendary Warrior too!"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't act like you didn't know that!" Snapped the Numemon, "Grumblemon! We'll give you your comrades back, if you give us our women!"

"Comrades?" Grumblemon asked. He examined us as the Numemon raised knives to our ropes. We started thrashing again.

"I really don't like the looks of those things!" Takuya yelled.

"They're legendary warriors just like you!" The leader of the Numemon told Grumblemon.

"Legendary Warriors?" Grumblemon repeated, an evil grin spreading across his face, "Me thinks you got your hands on spirits you not supposed to have!"

"Wait, you mean your NOT in league with them?" The Numemon leader asked, shocked.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Mason and Angela yelled. Grumblemon smirked, and brought out two deadly looking hammers, and swung them at us. We narrowly avoided it. The Numemon fled up the mountain. A knife flew towards Kouji, and he swung upwards, and the knife cut his bonds. As he fell, he brought out his D-Tector.

"EXECUTE!" Kouji yelled, "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" He surrounded himself in data. "Lobomon!" He slammed into Grumblemon, and they shot through a house. The Numemon returned and untied us.

"So sorry," The leader apologized.

"It's okay buddy!" Takuya turned the rest of us, "Let's do this!"

"Right!"

We all pulled out our hands.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"Sayurimon!"

"Agunimon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Swordmon!"

"Gallentmon!"

"Sakuramon!"

"Muricariumon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Sakayamon!"

"Mysticmon!"

"Let's get this party started," I smirked behind my mask, and we charged.

Things went wrong immediately. Every time we tried to attack, Grumblemon vanished into the earth.

"Me going to get spirits!" He would declare.

"Ug, I'm getting sick of him," Jason muttered.

"Jason! Mason!" I yelled, "Combined attack!"

"Right!" They nodded.

"ILLUSION ARROW!"

"1,000 NEEDLES OF PAIN!"

"HURRICANE AVALANCHE!"

We combined our attacks, and forced Grumblemon out of his hiding place. He fell, before grabbing the rocks, and digging into the mountainside. Suddenly it started to rain. Silvery sheets of rain tumbled off of the mountain, splashing onto the ground.

"Wow," Zoe said softly.

"Zoe! Tommy!" Takuya yelled, "You two go and save the women!"

"Right!" The two flew off, Zoe carrying little Tommy.

"Hey!" J.P looked up, noticing a pile of dirt that could be dislodged. Grumblemon was above it. He flew upwards, and his fist started smoking with electricity.

"THUNDER FIST!" He yelled. Slamming his hand onto the mountainside, the dirt became unlodged.

"Hehe," Grumblemon said sarcastically, "Nice shot dorkus." He looked up, and cried out as his was pulled from his safe hole, and pulled down the mountain. He slammed into a ledge.

"Nice!" Takuya complemented. J.P grinned. "That's it!" Grumblemon growled, "Execute!" His body was surrounded with data, "Beast Spirit evolution! Gigasmon." Grumblemon had changed into a whole new Digimon. We gasped. He glanced up and saw the Fractal Code spinning above him.

"NO!" I yelled. Zoe and Tommy flew back down from their expedition.

"QUAGMIRE TWISTER!" Gigasmon jumped into the air and started spinning like a top.

"APPARITION CROSSBOW!" I yelled, but he deflected my attack and slammed into me. Arching my back from the pain, I cried out.

"Anna!" Jason yelled.

"I'm fine!" I yelled, though I clearly wasn't. My stomach felt like jelly. Gigasmon dropped down and opened his mouth, swallowing the fractal code.

"No!" Takuya yelled. The mountain rumbled, and threw us apart. I noticed Zoe about to be destroyed by a boulder and flew forward as fast as I could, and tackled her out of the way. We turned into human, and I slowly lost consciousness.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! XD Seperated! Ahem. Here's the people with who: **

**Jeffery: With Takuya, Kouji, and Tommy. **

**Jason: With Takuya, Kouji, and Tommy**

**Anna: With Zoe, J.P, Bokomon, and Neemon**

**Aki: With Zoe J.P, Bokomon, and Neemon**

**Angela: With Zoe, J.P, Bokomon, and Neemon**

**Karissa: With Takuya, Kouji, and Tommy**

**Takuya: Aw! My awesomeness is not going to be told about?!  
**

**Me: They can watch the show dumbo! **

**Takuya: Clever rhyme...**

**Kouji: No kidding...**


	10. DIGIMON SCHOOL! (Yay --)

I opened my eyes slowly. We were floating on a piece of driftwood down a river. I rubbed my head, and spotted Zoe, Neemon, Bokomon, and J.P slightly ahead of us.

"Anna!" Angela sighed in relief, "You're okay!" I tried to get up, which simply only made me gasp in pain.

"Ack!"

"We're not sure what happened when Grumblemon, Gigasmon, whatever, hit you in your stomach," Angela told me.

"How did we get here?" I asked.

"We fell through some sort of hole," Aki glanced back towards me, "You were out cold. When you pushed Zoe out of the way of that rock slide, you were hit with one."

"No wonder my head is pounding," I grumbled. The others nodded. After a while we floated to a riverbed and got out of the water. We started walking along a row of huge flowers. J.P was trying to warm up to Zoe while Aki, Angela, and I (Notice how our names all start with 'A' *Facepalms*) trailed behind, on our guard.

"I quit, I give up," J.P complained after walking for what seemed like miles.

"What happened to 'we don't give up' J.P?" Zoe asked, turning, and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, it was there at first," J.P look sheepish, "But then I got hungry..."

"Ug, out of all the people I had to be stuck with you," Zoe complained, before catching sight of Angela, Aki, and I, "Uh, no offense."

"None taken," Angela said, while Aki and I folded our arms.

Suddenly, a Tsunomon came shooting from the brush, and froze at the sight of us.

"Tsunomon! Get back here!" A voice yelled. A Togemon emerged from the flowers, and also froze at the sight of us. "Humans?" She murmured. I pushed to the front of our small group.

"Yeah," Aki replied who stood next to me. "What of it?"

"Aki!" Zoe hissed. Aki ignored her. Togemon leaned down and grabbed Tsunomon. He immediately started thrashing.

"I'm never goin' back there!" He yelled, "You can't make me!"

"Go back where, might I inquire?" Bokomon asked.

"Digimon school," Togemon replied. Bokomon's face lit up like a firecracker.

"Oh how wonderful!" He said, delighted.

"No way, you mean Digimon have to go to school too?" Asked J.P.

"Yes," Bokomon rolled his eyes, "Thats where they learn all the skills they'll need to know when they turn into big Digimon. I do so hope they love school as much as I did."

"I hated school!" Neemon informed us.

"Well that's because your brain's filled with fluff!" Bokomon replied, grabbing Neemon's pants, and pulling back as far as they could possibly go back, and releasing.

"If you think we're going there, you can forget it," Aki and I said automatically.

"That's a shame," Togemon said, "I was hoping you'd join us for afternoon snack time."

"Afternoon snack time!" J.P clapped his hands together like a two year old, "We're going!" I groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me," I grumbled.

We arrived at the school, which was seriously small compared to the ones back home. Several Digimon sat on little stumps, while Tsunomon sat in the back, closest to the door. We hung around the little Digimon, which was actually pretty fun. When trying to tell the Digimon about the human world, J.P freaked out when they called him 'Professor' which made us all laugh. Angela had to step in, until Bokomon started giving them a lecture, which made all of them run over to Zoe and I.

Later on we had snack time, which turned out to be white balls of who-knows-what, which were actually pretty good. Then things started to go wrong. J.P offered chocolate to any small Digimon that played with Tsunomon, but they refused, which led to Tsunomon running outside.

"TSUNOMON! WAIT!"

I, being top soccer player on my team, and the fastest along with Aki, was running after the little guy.

"Just leave me alone!" He wailed, "I want to be left alone!" He hopped into a nearby forest, and thats where we lost him, until we heard a splash.

"Tsunomon!" Angela gasped. We ran to a river, where Tsunomon was thrashing in the water.

"Help!" He was shrieking, "I can't swim!" I prepared to jump in, but Zoe ran past me, and dived into the water. The strong current pulled her under, and naturally J.P started to freak out.

"Zoe!" He yelled, "Aw man..." Suddenly the water started to glow, and a Gabumon popped out, with an unconscious Zoe.

Later on Zoe was changing after drying off her clothes.

"So you can Digivolve?" I asked bending down to Tsunomon's level. He nodded, ashamed.

"Wow," Aki said, impressed. "Does your class know?" Tsunomon again nodded.

"That's why they don't play with me," He said miserably. He told us about a time when the soccer ball got stuck in a tree, and Tsunomon digivolved to get it out of the tree, but scared his classmates in the process.

"That's horrible," Angela said.

"Well I wasn't scared," Zoe emerged from behind her boulder, fully clothed, "I would've drowned if it weren't for you!" Tsunomon smiled, when the sky darkened, and rain started to fall.

"Oh no!" Tsunomon cried.

"Tell me about it," Zoe grumbled, "And I just got my clothes all dry!"

"No," Tsunomon said, "Togemon said that last time it rained this much, the river flooded and destroyed the school!" We walked over to the river and saw it reaching alarming heights. A crackle of thunder flashed across the sky, and J.P cried out and sat down and started rocking back and forth.

"Really J.P?" Zoe asked, "You've got the legendary warrior of thunder, and you're scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm different when I'm a Digimon!" J.P protested, before screaming as another crackle of thunder rippled through our eardrums.

"I've gotta get back to school!" Tsunomon declared.

"Agreed," I nodded.

"Unless we spirit evolve, we'll be too slow!" Angela pointed out.

"Then the only logical thing to do is spirit evolve!" Aki pointed out.

"Alright you guys," I said, taking out my D-Tector. The others did the same, "Let's rock!"

"Execute! Spirit evolution!"

"Sayurimon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Muricaruimon!"

"Sakuramon!"

We took off into the air, J.P holding Tsunomon.

We arrived at the school, just before the river flooded. J.P managed to get a boulder out of the way, and Zoe redirected the water with her 'Hurricane Wave' attack. I stood on top of the boulder, using 'Illusion Master' thinking of flames to evaporate the water, and let me tell you keeping a steady flow of flames is not a walk in the park. Aki and Angela tried to disperse the clouds, and we had our hands full.

Kapurimon suddenly glided off the roof, and fell into the water moving around the schoolhouse. He was carried towards a dead tree, and he managed to wrap his tail around a branch.

"Tsunomon!" I yelled, sweat beading my forehead, "You've got to save Kapurimon!"

"Help!" Wailed poor Kapurimon, as if to prove my point.

"You've got to Digivolve!" J.P grunted, trying to maintain a good hold on his boulder.

"Please!" Angela screamed.

"You're the only one that CAN Tsunomon!" Zoe and Aki chimed in. Tsunomon hestiated.

"Tsunomon!" We all yelled together. Tsunomon shook his head, (or should I say body?) before jumping into the air.

"Tsunomon Digivolve to...Gabumon!"

Gabumon fell into the water, chasing aster a branch that was going to dislodge Kapurimon from his narrow perch. Gabumon split the branch apart, and rescued Kapurimon. Finally the storm cleared out, and Zoe, J.P, Aki, Angela, and I all turned into human, completely exhausted.

"Thank you so much," Togemon gestured to a sailboat resting on the grass, "We made this for you in arts and crafts class!" We got into the boat, and smiled as Tsunomon.

"Keep on Digivolving buddy," I winked and gave him a thumbs up.

"I will!" Tsunomon said, "And maybe, I'll be as strong as a Legendary Warrior someday!"

"Actually," Bokomon interjected, "These fine people ARE Legendary War-" J.P and Zoe covered his mouth, and laughed awkwardly.

"Bokomon!" Zoe hissed, "Shut it will ya?!"

"Bye!" I waved as the wind picked up our sails. Soon the Digimon School was a small speck in this distance.

I glanced upwards and saw a several shapes descending from the sky. With a jolt I realized one of them was my brother.

"Hey!" I heard Takuya shout. I waved, and when Jason came into view, I couldn't be happier to see his annoying grin.

**Yay reunited again! Those who want to know what happened with Takuya, Kouji, and Tommy, should watch the episode, because I'm too lazy to write a whole other chapter about that...xD**

**Takuya: No fair! **

**Me: IT'S COMPLETLY FAIR! **

**Zoe: Yep! **

**Takuya: THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOU WERE IN IT ZOE! **

**Zoe: No! I just want to get on with things...**

**Aki: Come on you guys! **

**Angela: Yeah stop fighting! **

**All: Fine...**


	11. TV FOREST BOO-YAH!

Back to walking. (Yay -_-)

Along the way, Jason and I exchanged stories. Apparently Jason, Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Karissa, and Jeffery had landed on an island inhabited by abandoned toys. Kouji, Takuya, Jason and Karissa got in several arguments, which resulted in both Jeffrey and Tommy getting kidnapped by a demonic bear obsessed with wrestling. They had ran to rescue them only to find out they were playing video games.

We were so absorbed in our conversation, we didn't stop, even when Zoe picked up an apple claimed to be a meat apple. We only stopped when Takuya tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're going to go get some more meat apples," Takuya said.

"Meat what nows?" Jason and I said in sync. Takuya looked slightly creeped out.

"Meat apples," He said, "According to Bokomon each tastes like a different meat."

"Weird but cool," Jason and I said.

"So yeah," There was no doubting it now. Takuya was seriously freaked out.

"So what are the rest of us doing?" My two minute older twin and I asked, again simultaneously.

"Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon are going to get more apples," Takuya said casually, eyeing us like we were a nuclear bomb ready to blow, "The rest will gather up firewood and water."

"We'll help with the firewood," Jason and I said in sync, for the fourth time.

"Can you stop that?" Takuya looked agitated, "It's creeping me out..."

"No."

Takuya looked like he had just tried to swallow a lemon.

"Okay then," He gulped, before backing up.

"Let's go then!" Jason and I yelled, freaking out pretty much everybody.

Later on we were sitting around the fire, roasting our meat apples absorbed in conversation.

"Grumblemon," I said, staring at the fire, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"What about him?" Karissa asked.

"He had another spirit evolution," I remembered.

"I know," Jeffery was sitting next to Tommy, "Gigasmon I think."

"Not only that," Aki's expression darkened, "He called it beast spirit. Is there anything about a beast spirit in the book?" Bokomon instantly whipped out his book to console it.

"Beast spirit," He murmured, "No, I don't think there's anything in here about a beast spirit..."

"What about this? This page is folded over!" Neemon said.

"Good heavens Neemon, for once you're actually right!" Bokomon pulled the folded page out, "It says here that there are two types of spirits. A human spirit, such as the Warrior of Fire that Takuya holds, Agunimon, and another one. Long ago there was a war between human and beast spirits. Lucemon finally quelled the fighting, and for many years there was peace. But unfortunately, Lucemon became obsessed with his power. He soon was overcome, and threw the Digital World into chaos. Only when the ten legendary warriors combined their powers was Lucemon sealed away, deep in the Digital World.

"It also says that the legendary warriors have two sides. Their human spirit, such as Agunimon-" ("You already used that example," Jason and I grumbled) "-And their beast spirit. I don't really have an example really." Bokomon closed the book.

"Bokomon, Bokomon, Bokomon," Neemon started poking Bokomon. Bokomon slapped his hand.

"But how do we get this beast spirit?" Kouji asked.

"Bokomon, Bokomon, Bokomon!" Smack!

"I don't know," I scowled, glaring at the fire. "You guys have fun finding them."

"What do you mean?" Takuya looked like he was going to put a hand on my shoulder, then thought better of it when Jason hugged me.

"We might not have beast spirits," I put my face in my hands, "Bokomon doesn't even know our spirits, so how do we know if we have beast spirits or not?" My twin, and Mason frowned, lowering their heads.

"Bokomon! Bokomon! Bokomon!"

"Oh good heavens Neemon, what is it?" Bokomon asked.

"The meat apples!" Neemon said, as if that explained everything.

"What about the meat apples you dimwit?" Bokomon demanded.

"While you guys were talking, they are starting to burn!"

"AH!"

We all scrambled to get our meat apples.

Even though the apples were delicious (Mine and Jason's tasted similar...its was creepy) but it didn't lighten Jason's, Mason's, and I's mood. We ate away from the others, watching them laugh and joke. Out of the blue, clouds appeared and covered the moon. The trees around us started to glow. We leapt away from them.

"J..Jason!" I had jumped to another TV tree, "I...It's..." I faltered. _Our family _I wanted to say. I pressed my hand to my mother's face.

"It's like she's really there," Jason walked up to the tree. He gave a strangled gasp when it swiveled around, showing us all of our family.

"Jake," I muttered, "Sandy...Amy...Jarvis...they're all there," I choked back a sob.

"Mom!"

I forced myself to turn. Tommy was screaming at a screen who had a woman. The others were consoling him. Everyone besides Mason. It was like Jason and I weren't even important...I forced myself to not think that. They were all looking out for me. Right?

Even then I was doubting myself. Even Tommy's screams for his mother as the clouds passed seemed distant and cold. I slumped down with Jason against the tree. I could tell he was ready to cry. I was too. His hand slid into mine.

"It's going to be okay," He said, sounding like he had a bad head-cold, "We'll see them again..." His tone left and _I hope _hanging in the air. The lump in my throat was starting to hurt. I considered breaking down, but I was one of the leaders. I had to stay strong. My vision was suddenly clouded with purple. It tightened in around me, and my vision went dark.

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter here, WITH A CLIFFHANGER WHOO-HOO! xD**

**Let's hope that we can HOPEFULLY manage another chapter today. I'm not sure. Maybe tomorrow cause, HECK YEAH WEEKEND! Anyways, I can possibly make another one. **

**I know, people don't like cliffhangers, but get used to it. I like cliffhangers! Especially torturing people with them! MUAHAHAHA! I mean...I'm not crazy...hehe...hehe...I'll just...go now...**

**All: O_O**


	12. Tommy goes nuts

**WHOOO HOO! It's been awhile since I've greeted mah wonderful readers before the actual chappy begins xD**

**So, please do enjoy, and DON'T DIE. No I'm kidding...you won't have a seizure while reading this. **

**Or will you?! **

**Sometimes I can't even tell xD, but I'm pretty sure you're NOT going to get a seisure...right? No no, I seriously gotta stop freaking you out...xD you WILL NOT. Repeat: Will NOT get a seizure from reading this. Kay? ONTO THE FREAKING STORY! **

I slowly opened my eyes. I was standing in a colorless world.

"Jason?" I called, "Takuya? Aki? Where the heck am I?" I considered moving, then I realized that my legs weren't working. I couldn't move.

_Anna..._

I froze. That was definitely my brother.

"JASON!" I yelled, before a bunch of copies of my friends appeared. They're faces were twisted and evil.

_I know this how you really feel about them,_ A voice said in my mind,_ You must destroy them all! Before they take away everything you love._My friends started advancing upon me.

"That's not true," I yelled, "They'd never do that to me!" Even when I yelled them, my words sounded foolish. Here was living proof that my friends were purposefully trying to make my life as miserable as they could. I clenched my fists.

"You're not taking away my brother!" I yelled, "Or making my life as miserable as possible!"

_That's it that's it!_ The voice encouraged, _Destroy them, destroy them all! They hate you you Anna! They think you're a lagger on the team. They call you the leader? That's a lie. They don't think they need you, but they're wrong. You can travel on your own, and handle yourself! All you need to do, is get rid of them! All of them! My friends swarmed around me._

"That's not true," I said, "Right?" I tried to fight them off, but they were sucking every inch of life that was made happy for me...

_Anna!_

I beam of light illuminated...was that...seriously Takuya?

_He's tricking you,_ Takuya extended his hand, and I took it, _You've got to come out...Tommy's in trouble._

Instantly rage flared up in my, and I smacked Takuya across the face.

"Yeah, gee thanks," I said, my vision clearing. The demonic versions of my friends were gone, I was holding Takuya's hand, but smacked him across the face.

"Your welcome," Takuya grumbled, clutching his cheek. I raised an eyebrow.

"So it's only about Tommy here?" I asked.

"Huh?" Takuya looked genuinely confused.

"You guys really didn't seem to mind, when Jason and I saw our entire family in one of this stupid trees," I continued.

"What? I'm confused."

"Ug, you're so hopeless!" I yelled, pulling out my D-Tector, and spirit evolving to Sayurimon, before taking off into the air. "AND THANKS FOR NOTHING!" I called over my shoulder. Whatever. I could travel alone, since I really wasn't all that important in the group. Somewhere in my heart, I knew it wasn't true, but I was still thinking about what the voice had said.

I dropped down in a tree, and sat on the branch, turning into human.

"Might as well become like Kouji," I grumbled, "Traveling on my own...I knew this was a bad idea..." Something whooshed past me, and I froze, turning around slowly. Something was right behind me. I grabbed it, and it bolted. When it came into the moonlight, I saw it was a Bakumon.

It flew into the clearing where the others were and threw me off.

"That's it!" I yelled, "That thing implanted a lie in my brain!"

"But aren't Bakumon supposed to EAT bad dreams?" Neemon asked.

"Yes you're for once right Neemon," Bokomon had his nose in the book, "It says here Bakumon are supposed to have a ring on their left hand, but I don't see this one's ring...He must be servant of the evil Cherubimon!"

"Cherubi-what now?" Jason tilted his head.

"No idea," I responded.

"We've got to stop him!" Kouji yelled as Tommy advanced.

"But we promised not to spirit evolve on Tommy!" Zoe protested as Tommy, in Kumamon mode, advanced.

"When did he turn into Kumamon?" I demanded. Mason gave me the short version: Tommy woke up, screaming about he wouldn't forgive us. He turned into Kumamon to fight, but we promised not to fight him. Takuya and Kouji kept seeing things, and it turned out it was the Bokumon.

"We've got to catch it," I examined our surroundings.

"CRYSTAL BREEZE!"

The tree next to me froze, and started to fall. It would've crushed me, if Takuya hadn't tackled me out of the way.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Y...Yeah," I tried hard not to blush. "Thanks." He helped me up and we both spun around as something moved behind us.

"Kouji!" Takuya yelled.

"I see it!" Kouji replied. We all took out our D-Tectors.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Sayurimon!"

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Hey, what happened to 'we're not gonna spirit evolve on Tommy?!" Karissa and Angela yelled.

"Sorry," I replied, "But we've gotta catch that...THERE!" The Bokumon foolishly leapt from the brush, and Takuya dove for it. He grabbed onto it, and rode it like a wild bull. I heard him cry out in pain as it dove into another bush.

I ran after him, and saw the Bokumon bestowing his 'Nightmare Syndrome' attack on Takuya.

"Agunimon!" I yelled, "It's not real! Snap out of it!" The purple aura around my friend simply grew.

"Andy!" My twin was calling my nickname, "You okay?" I ignored him and ran to Takuya's side.

"It's not real!" I shook him forcefully, "You gotta snap out of it! Come on! I can't afford to lose you!" (A/N: Awwwwww...sorry xD) The aura around his vanished, and Takuya opened his eyes.

"Anna?"

I breathed in a sigh of relief.

"We've gotta stop that thing." I glared at Bokumon. I could see him, hiding in the trees.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep," Takuya nodded, "Lobomon!"

"I see him!" Kouji yelled.

"One..." I said.

"Two," Takuya and I said.

"Three!" All three of us yelled.

"HALLUCINATION!"

"PYRO DARTS!"

"HOWLING LASER!"

We each fired off an attack, and the Bokumon's fractal code appeared. I pulled out my D-Tector.

"Be purified by the power of Illusions," I said, "Fractal code, Digitize!"

The Bokumon, after almost endlessly apologizing to us, returned to normal, so did Tommy, having no recollection of the events saying: "I had an adventure and I don't even remember it!" After which, he promised us sweet dreams, and I seriously have to admit, it was the best night's sleep I've ever had.

**Whoo hoo! Another chapter has been completed, and I'm pretty sure none of you had seizures from reading this. xD**

**Takuya: I did. **

**Kouji: Me too. -_-**

**J.P: *twitching* **

**Me: Wow, you really hate me don't you...**

**Zoe:They're kidding. **

**Takuya: Yeah, geez buddy...**

**Me: -_- I hate you! **

**All: LOVE YA TOO! **


	13. An Eye for an Eye

I woke up slowly, smiling at the sky above me. I sat up, and started putting my hair back in a braid. I looked over to where Kouji was, and saw nothing. Even Neemon and Bokomon were missing.

"Guys!" I said, waking Karissa, Aki, Angela, Mason, Jeffery, and Jason.

"Wazzgoinon?" Aki asked, shooting straight up.

"Kouji is missing, and so is Neemon and Bokomon," I explained, "Aki, do you have something to write with." Aki nodded and brought out a pad of paper, and a box of crayon. She handed me one of each.

**Hey guys,**

**We're going after Kouji, Neemon, and Bokomon after they went missing. Don't worry too badly, but knowing you guys you probably will. See ya! :p**

**~Anna, Karissa, Jeffrey, Jason, Aki, Mason and Angela**

I handed Aki's supplies back to her, and we set off.

"I've gotta question," Karissa said, "How do we know where the heck they even ARE?!" Everyone looked at me. I folded my arms.

"I don't know!" I replied.

"Well we COULD follow the voices..." Mason said casually. I strained my ears and could distantly hear Neemon.

"How did you hear that?" Angela exclaimed.

"I'll never reveal my secrets," Mason wiggled her all blinked.

"Okay then," Angela said.

"Let's go," Jeffery advised, "Well, before we lose their trail." We started forwards in a giant field of grass. We stopped in a small pond to drink.

"Ug, this is seriously taking a number out on me," Jason and I complained. We looked at each other, and blinked, "Did you seriously...hey! You did! And you did it again! And again! Stop copying me! GAH!" We continued on our way, coming to another slightly larger, but slightly lower field of grass. We pushed through it and heard Kouji arguing with another Digimon. We increased our pace, and saw Kouji with a Gotsumon, also with Bokomon and Neemon.

"Anna!" Bokomon turned around.

"Hey Bokomon, Neemon," Karissa said, "What's up?"

"What do you want?" Kouji asked, turning around.

"Oh nothing really," Karissa raised an eyebrow, "Just wanna know why you kidnapped Neemon and Bokomon."

"I didn't kidnap them!" Kouji snapped, "They followed me okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"Just leave me alone," Kouji growled, "I'm finding my beast spirit. At least I actually know what my spirit is." Jason, Mason, and I all glared at him, before in turn, slapping him across the face.

"TAKE THAT!" We yelled at the same time.

Kouji glared at us.

"Oh no!" Gotsumon suddenly yelled as something exploded in front of us, "Grumblemon's back! If only I had the spirit I'm not telling any of you about...I could take him!" We all exchanged looks.

"Stay out of my way," Kouji shrugged Neemon and Bokomon off, before climbing onto the rock. He brought out his D-Tector.

"What're you gonna do?" The Gotsumon asked.

"You just watch," Kouji said, "Execute! Spirit evolution! Lobomon!"

"He turned into a Digimon," Gostumon said, as Lobomon shot off, "Not just any Digimon though, a Legendary Warrior! Maybe...No! I'm not giving that to him!" He turned around and prepared to march off, but he turned around.

"We've got to help him," Angela said.

"I'm not keen on helping emo-guy," Aki grumbled.

"Neither am I," Jason and I agreed. We looked at each other. "OH NOT AGAIN!"

"Come on you two," Karissa looked amused, "Stop arguing, and let's go fight!"

"Agreed," Jeffrey nodded.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Sayurimon!"

"Sakayamon!"

"Mysticmon!"

"Muricaruimon!"

"Sakuramon!"

We took off.

The battle began, and once again went very badly. Grumblemon quickly brought out his beast spirit, Gigasmon, separating us. That's where I lost consciousness.

"Anna!"

"Man, I hope she's alright..."

"Did she try to take on Grumblemon by herself?"

"I doubt it, she's not that stupid..."

I opened my eyes weakly, shooting straight up, accidently hitting Takuya in the face.

"Crap! Sorry Takuya!" I said.

"It's alright," Takuya grinned at me. I glanced over my shoulder. Karissa, Aki, Angela, Mason, Jeffrey, and Jason lay unconscious. I struggled upwards, and stumbled over to my twin.

"Please be okay," I checked for a pulse, and thankfully, there was one.

"Anna," Jason opened his eyes with a cough, hos fractal code spinning around his waist. I realized mine was as well. "Are...you okay?"

"I think so," I tried to ignore the stinging basically everywhere in my body.

"You're bleeding."

"No really?"

Jason cracked a grin.

"Glad your back to normal."

I looked around.

"What happened?"

"Zoe lost her spirit and Kouji got his beast spirit..." Takuya offered. I looked at Zoe.

"That sucks," I said. Zoe nodded, not meeting my eyes.

Suddenly the area around my twin and I exploded, and Grumblemon burst from the ground.

"Me have new orders from Cherubimon!" He cackled.

"Okay, that's like the third time I've heard Cherubimon!" Jason and I yelled, "Who the heck is he?!" Instead on responding, Grumblemon turned into Gigasmon.

"QUAGMIRE TWISTER!" He chanted, slamming into me. I slammed into the wall, and dropped onto my feet, falling on my face. I tried to get up as Gigasmon turned into Grumblemon, and grabbed my twin, slinging him over his shoulder.

"J...Jason!" I yelled, "N...NO!" Grumblemon turned towards me.

"If you ever want to see twin again," He cackled, "You go to Continent of Darkness!"

"Continent of WHAT?!" I said. Grumblemon didn't reply. He simply dug into the ground, and vanished.

"JASON!" I yelled trying to get up and run towards the whole, but I only managed to fall over again.

"Hey, you need a hand?"

I looked up and saw a girl in front of me. Aki opened her eyes and gasped.

"ALEX?!"

"AKI?!"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Will they ever get Jason back?**

**Who is this mysterious 'Alex' and how does she know Aki?**

**Well, most of that will be answered! xD**

**Takuya: Too. Many. CHARACTERS! **

**Zoe: How do you keep up with it all? **

**Me: I don't -_-**


	14. A Hunka Hunka Beast Spirit Evolution

Gone.

He was gone.

I was in shock. Jason was gone, my older twin brother, kidnapped by Grumblemon, and replaced by Aki's twin, Alex. I couldn't believe it. I wanted a time machine so I could stop Grumblemon. Get my brother back.

"Hey, you okay buddy?" Takuya walked up to me, using his trademark phrase, 'buddy' to address me. I turned my head away from him.

"Fine," I muttered, not meeting his eyes.

"You just lost your brother, and you say you're FINE?"

I glared at him.

"No, really?"

I stood up walking away. Great, I thought, I'm becoming Kouji.

After what I thought was a safe distance away, I broke down. This wasn't what I thought would happen when I got on that stupid Trailmon. Especially when I got my spirit. I felt like taking my D-Tector and throwing it as hard as I could away from me. Biting back another wave of tears, I climbed the nearest tree, examining the D-Tector. I growled in the back of my throat, and befor I knew it, I was asleep.

I dreamed I was sitting in a cell, in front of me where several figures that were unfamiliar to me, but I understood that they were other corrupted Legendary Warriors, since Grumblemon was among them.

"What do you want with me?!" I demanded. My voice was increasingly familiar, before I realized with a shock that it was Jason's. I was Jason.

"Aw suga, we don't want anything with chu, just yet anyway," One of the Digimon stepped into the light. She was a blue human-like Digimon, that was beautiful, and horrible all at the same time. I clenched my fists.

"Ranamon, thou art becoming an increasing annoyance to thy master," A second Digimon stepped up beside the one called Ranamon. He seemed to be made of mirrors.

"Aw you take the fun outta everythin suga," Ranamon pouted.

"You are gettin' on mah nerves Ranamon! Better stop now 'fore I get real angry!" A third Digimon walked to Ranamon, glaring at her. He seemed to be made from wood, and also like a robot.

"Who the crap are you guys?!" I demanded. The Mirror-Like Digimon smiled dryly at me.

"Thou art confused. Very well, I shall give you thy names," He said. "Thou ist Mercurymon, Warrior of Steel."

"And I'm Ranamon, Warrior of Water," Ranamon winked at me.

"Ah'm Arbormon, Warrior of Wood," Arbormon said.

"Grumblemon, Warrior of Earth, but me think you already know that," Grumblemon smirked.

"And thou ist..." Mercurymon examined me, frowning.

"Well I'll be, thought I'd neva see ya again Mysticmon!" Ranamon said.

"Art thou sure it is Mysticmon?" Mercurymon asked.

"Neva sure of anythin' else suga!" Ranamon smiled, "Mysticmon, Warrior of Weather!"

"What?!" I asked.

"Silly boy," Ranamon giggled.

"Me thinks he still stupid human," Grumblemon, well, grumbled. The others glared at him.

"Cherubimon has given 'is orders. This one's important," Arbormon said.

"Well, only if he's got his Beast spirit that is," Ranamon eyed me, "Which I don' think he does. I'll get mah fanclub searchin' for a beast spirit, and we'll get him out there."

"How do you know what my spirit is?!" I demanded, "Do you know what the others are, like my sister and my friends?" Mercurymon sighed.

"Thou arst still connected with those of the world outside," He growled, "Forget them! They mean nothing to you now." He waved his hand, and everything went dark. Last thing I heard was something from Ranamon.

"We'll teach ya to become the opposite of you're bratty litl' sister! We'll make ya into the Warrior of Reality!"

I shot straight up, somehow still in the tree. Jason was the Warrior of Weather, who was going to be made into my opposite, the Warrior of Reality. What did that mean my spirit was?

"Anna!"

Before I could muse further, I saw the others below me.

"What?"

"Bokomon's taking us to the Fortuneteller's Village!" Takuya said.

"And your going!" Karissa added.

"Fine!"

I dropped down next to Angela, Aki, and Alex. I scowled slightly at Alex. As we walked, I thought about the night Jason had woken up screaming.

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_I sat bolt upright, climbing down the ladder to see what was wrong with my older twin. He stared at me, shaking slightly, his eyes wide._

_"Jace," I asked nervously, "What's up?"_

_"I...I..." He gulped, "Cheese," He finally said in a hoarse whisper._

_"Cheese?" I asked confused._

_"Y...yes," He nodded vigorously, "I...It's going to take over the world!" I started laughing._

Cheese. He was deathly afraid of it. I couldn't help but smile at the memory. It was so crazy, I just wanted to start laughing, but now wasn't the time. I had to keep a level head.

We soon arrived at the Fortuneteller Village. J.P started freaking out when some Digimon told him he was going to have a love affair with someone in his life (coughcoughzoecough) and he started daydreaming. Eventually we made to Shamanmon's Fortune telling place, and I stayed outside with Karissa.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked after a long and uncomfortable moment of silence.

"Fine," I said shortly. I wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Are you sure, you don't seem like-" Karissa was cut off as a boom shook the area. (A/N: I'm not sure what the crap happened at this part, it derped when I was trying to watch the episode, so I'm gonna wing it from here. If you have a video of the fixed episode of 'A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon' I'd like to see it)

"Grumblemon," I growled, seeing him on top of some sort of Digimon.

"That's Golemon," Bokomon reported coming from the temple followed by the others, "He's a creation straight from the earth. Good heavens, you don't want to get hit by his Sulfur Plume attack!"

"Okay, let's get down to business," I growled, "Execute! Spirit evolution! Sayurimon!" Taking to the air, the others Spirit evolved and followed me.

"Let's beat the pancakes outta him!" Mason said, "ELEMENT ILLUSION!"

"Not so fast!" Grumblemon giggled insanely as Golemon swatted her down.

"MACY!" I yelled.

"SHEILD OF THE JUST!" Jeffrey yelled, as Gallentmon. Golemon was hit, and stumbled back, but recovered.

"PYRO TORNADO!" Takuya turned into a fiery wall and hit Golemon with his flames. Golemon, unamused, smacked Takuya into the temple.

"TAKI!" J.P screamed, "THUNDER FIST!"

"BURNING BLADES!" Aki chimed in.

"ILLUSION ARROW!" I added. Swatting each of us down, Aki and J.P into the ground, and me into the temple, Golemon howled with glee. I struggled to keep my form. I stood up weakly, shaking my head.

"Buddy! You okay?"

Takuya, in human form, was standing over me. At this, I gave into the temptation to turn into my human form.

"Nope," I said truthfully.

"Shamanmon, what are you doing?!" Takuya suddenly demanded. Shamanmon was reaching for some sort of spirit inside his cabinet. Another one was next to it. I pull in my gut told me one of them might be mine. But it was impossible. I couldn't have a beast spirit. I frowned, shaking off my confusion.

"He's after the spirit," I got up, wincing, "We've got to stop him!"

"Right!"

We spirit evolved and shoved Shamanmon out of the way. He slammed into the wall. We turned into human, and got out or D-Tectors.

"Spirit!" Takuya and I yelled together. A blinding flash of light came from our D-Tectors, and the two spirits flew towards us.

"Oh heck yeah," I grinned as I pulled out my hand, the mash of data appearing.

"Execute!" Takuya and I yelled, "Beast spirit evolution!"

"BurningGreymon!"

"MysticAvmon!"

I was now a Digimon with piercing blue eyes, and a cat like tail coming from my back, and ears poking from fiery red hair that seemed to be like a boys. My hands were now metal claws and my feet were bare. I had on armor that covered my entire body and a pair of huge feathery wings sprouted from my back. My face was feminine beautiful with a blue scarf covering my mouth.

I burst from the temple faster than I thought I could go, my vision washed in red. Enemies were everywhere. I had to take them out. The only person that looked normal was Takuya.

"FLAMING MARIYUKO!" I yelled, unleashing a ball of three elements, water, earth, and air, all surrounded in little balls of flames. They doubled in size, and exploded everywhere.

"PYRO BARRAGE!"

I jumped nimbly out of the way as BurningGreymon shot blindly around. Little pellets of pure heat impaled Golemon and the others.

"What's going on?!" Someone yelled.

"Anna! Takuya! It's-JEFFERY MOVE!" The person that spoke before this one leapt out of the way as Takuya's attack shot towards them.

"They can't control them!" A third cursed, "Tommy just lost his spirit to!" Wait Tommy? My vision cleared for a second, and I saw the true enemy, Golemon and Grumblemon, before I was overcome again.

"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!"

"MYSTIC ENGRAVING!"

Takuya was washed in flames, and he realeased a charge of flames at everyone. I pulled a staff from nowhere, and did the symbol for Illusions in the air. It started glowing, and appeared on everyone. An explosion sounded, throwing us into the air.

I suddenly realized with a shock that I couldn't control it. I couldn't control my beast spirit.

"Slide evolution! KendoGarurumon!"

The evil looking demon wolf-thing quickly was enveloped in data, and became a mechanical evil looking demon wolf-thingy.

"PYRO BARRAGE!" Screamed Takuya from beside me.

"FLAMING MARIYUKO!"

"Anna! Takuya! It's us! Don't you remember?" Evil-looking-demon-wolf-thingy named KendoGarurumon demanded. As in an answer I pulled another staff from nowhere.

"MYSTIC ENGRAVING!"

I realized with a shock as the smoke rose up, I had directly struck Golemon and Grumblemon, the Legendary Warrior of Earth digging into the ground and vanishing, Golemon, dying, his fractal code being absorbed by another evil wolf-looking-thingy. Takuya and I made a beeline for escape, heading for the forest.

"I think she finally snapped," I heard someone say with my superior hearing, "She just lost her twin brother after all." My twin? How did they know about him? They must had kidnapped him.

"DARK WING!" My wings started glowing black. I crossed them in front of me and uncrossed them, releasing a powerful wave of Darkness.

_"You are so full of beans!"_

My body jerked as my vision went black.

**Whoo hoo! Chapter done. :D**

**Takuya: Wow, we can't control our beast spirits...**

**Jeffery: When will I get my beast spirit? **

**Me: When you do. **

**Jeffery: -_-**

**Me: :D **

**Angela: How about me?**

**Me: SOMETIME. **


	15. The Warrior of Reality

My vision cleared again and I was standing in a dark cave. Water was dripping somewhere in the distance, and in front of me was a spirit.

"Well there ya go suga," Ranamon stood next to me, beaming. "Warrior of Reality, your human spirit. Not quite what I expected, but I suppose it makes our job so much easier."

"I'm not taking that," I replied stubbornly. With a shock I realized I was Jason, again.

"You betta take that spirit you brat!" Ranamon's eyes darkened, "I don' think I've ever encountered a Legendary Warrior as stubborn as yourself."

"It doesn't belong to me," I said firmly, but I could feel it tugging at me. It was a mistake I took the Warrior of Weather. Reality belonged to me.

"Take it!" Ranamon scowled at me.

"No."

"You littl' brat! Once you become one of us, I bet you'll be just like Duskmon!"

"Duskmon?"

"Not important. Just take the spirit!"

I frowned. _Is it really mine? _I asked myself mentally, _If I take this, I become the opposite of my sister..._

"If ya don't take that...Lord Cherubimon!" Ranamon instantly sank to one knee, bowing her head. I looked up from the spirit, and saw something that looked like a giant evil bunny. He was purple and dark blue, and smiled at me.

"Jason Anderson," He said softly, "Older twin brother to Anna Anderson, who is the wielder of the Warrior of Illusions. You, should wield her opposite, Warrior of Reality." He smiled softly at me, well, it was actually more of a cruel leer.

"I don't know..." I said nervously.

"Do not fear me," Cherubimon's smile started to wear off on me. Suddenly I felt like Aki, Angela, Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, J.P, Tommy, Karissa, Jeffery, and Mason were my enemies. "Your so-called friends are the enemy. Take this spirit. You can take your revenge on them, and most importantly, your sister."

"No!" I cried, shaking my head violently. "That's impossible...right?" To me, my own words sounded foolish.

"They are your enemies Jason," Cherubimon murmured, "Take the spirit, and your revenge will be complete." I pulled out my D-Tector, pointing it towards the spirit. A bright light came from it, as the Warrior of Weather was expelled from the D-Tector as it was replaced by the Warrior of Reality. Instantly, without spirit evolving I doubled over in pain, my body shifting and changing, before my world going black. I suddenly heard Cherubimon's voice.

"Welcome to life, Warrior of Reality, Dazormon."

And I hit the ground with a crunch.

**Next chapter will be longer! :D**

**Jason: Dude...just...no...**

**Me: :D**

**Jason: JUST STOP THERE! **

**Me: :)**

**Jason: NO! **

**Me: :D**

**Jason: JUST STOP THERE SISTA! **

**Me: Aw... :(**


	16. Grumblemon Strikes Back

"OW!"

I shot straight up, hitting Alex in the face.

"Oops!" I said.

"It's ok," Alex said thickly, rubbing her nose.

"Anna, you okay?" I looked beside me, and saw everyone else sitting beside me. Karissa was the one who had spoken.

"No," I said, "Karissa, can I talk to you...alone?"

"Later," Karissa said firmly, "You just fell from like two thousand feet in the air. You randomly shot into the air, turned into human and fell. Takuya's pouting with Zoe, J.P, Tommy, and Kouji." She motioned over to a nearby lake where Takuya was on all fours, surprisingly, crying.

"No, I need to talk to you, NOW," I said, pulling the girl up and dragging her into the woods, where I knew no one would be able to hear us.

"What's going on?" Karissa asked, concerned. Out of all the DigiDestined I had met up with, Karissa was by far the closest friend I had. I thought of her as my sister.

"I found out what my Legendary Warrior is," I was shaking, "Its the Legendary Warrior of Illusions, and Jason...Jason's been forced to take my opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"Reality," I took a deep breath, looking at Karissa in her eyes, "Jason's been forced to take the Warrior of Reality." I explained to her what happened in my vision when I was Jason. She looked deeply troubled about Ranamon, and even more troubled about Cherubimon.

"Well, look on the bright side," She encouraged, "Jason might...fight it?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said sarcastically. Could this day get any worse? First I can't control my Beast Spirit, and I attack my friends, and then my brother is convinced we're evil and takes the opposite spirit of myself. I sighed, taking out my D-Tector, and examining it. I clicked through my two spirits. Sayurimon and MysticAvmon.

"Are you okay?" Karissa asked. I ignored her.

"Am I going to lose Jason?" I asked softly. The screen zoomed out to show both of my spirits who shrugged. "Thanks," I grumbled, shoving it back in my pocket. Karissa hugged me.

"It'll be okay," She said, pulling away and looking me in the eyes. "I'm sure Jason will be fine. Now, we'd better get back to the others." I nodded, and we hurried out of the woods, where Takuya had finally stopped throwing a tantrum.

We continued in a forest, Takuya leading us, and Jeffery and I bringing up the rear.

"Are you okay?" Jeffery asked me.

"Fine," I grumbled, "I'm getting sick of that question..."

"You seem to not like Aki or Alex all that much," Angela chimed in.

"Obviously," I scowled. "I feel like Alex replaced Jason. I like Aki just fine, but..." I sighed angrily, aiming my breath up at my face, towards my bangs, scowling.

"It'll be okay," Angela promised, "Jason's a strong guy. He can make it." _Obviously not since he was just freaking taken over by my opposite element, _I thought bitterly.

"Angela's right," Jeffery said, "You've gotta have faith in yourself, and your brother." Before I knew it, we had arrived at some sort of root maze. I watched scowling slightly, as the others turned into a game. Tommy and Takuya won, when the earth started rumbling, and Kouji, Aki, Angela, Jeffery, Karissa, Alex, J.P, and Zoe were pulled into a mud pit, and stuck.

"Guys!" I skidded down the remaining rope line and took Karissa's hand pulling.

"It's no good, we're stuck!" J.P wailed. "I'll never get out and live my life!"

"Calm down J.P!" Takuya scratched the back of his head. "Who...?" He didn't even get to finish his sentence when Grumblemon burst from the ground, sending rocks and boulders flying.

"Shoulda known," I growled.

"You still angry about me taking brother?" Grumblemon smirked at me, "Me don't think that you can get him back, since you can't control beast spirit. Now, time to take spirits!"Grumblemon turned to my friends in the mud, smirking. He had struck me and he knew it. I started shaking I was so angry, but he was right. I couldn't control my beast spirit. Grumblemon could control his. It was hopeless.

I shook my head angrily, mentally scolding myself for believing Grumblemon's bribe.

"That's not true Anna!" Karissa yelled from behind me.

"She's right!" Another voice chimed in. I turned around was was surprised to see that the speaker was Alex. "Just remember who your friends are, and you can do this!"

"Same goes for you Takuya!" J.P added.

"Me think this is heartwarming," Grumblemon raised and eyebrow, smirking, and grabbing Tommy. "But this is over now. Execute! Slide Evolution! Gigasmon!"

"TOMMY!" Aki, Takuya, and I yelled as Gigasmon leapt into the trees.

"You think you can get him back," Gigasmon called over his shoulder, "Then you better gain control of beast spirit before I take them!"

"Crap!" I snarled, glaring after him.

"We've got to catch him," Takuya agreed. We exchanged looks, but a lingering doubt was in the back of my mind. What if I lost control and leveled the whole forest?

"You guys can do this!" Angela encouraged.

"We know you couldn't control them before," Zoe said, ("Thanks Zoe," I muttered) "But it doesn't mean you will now! Like Alex said, just remember who your friends are, and you'll be fine!"

"Help!"

"Tommy!"

Takuya and I exchanged glances, again, and raised our D-Tectors. Our symbols blazed to life on the screens.

"Execute!" We yelled in sync, the mash of data appearing again. "Beast spirit evolution!"

"MysticAvmon!"

"BurningGreymon!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Everything looked normal, and I didn't have a savage urge to start going on a rampage, killing everything in my path.

"Whew," I said. "Now, I'm going to go and kick Gigasmon butt." I pushed off from the ground, spreading my wings and scanning the forest. I spotted Gigasmon sitting on a branch with Tommy, smirking, watching the forest, but not the skies.

"DARK WING!"

Gigasmon nearly toppled out of his tree. He stupidly scanned the forest instead of the skies, again.

"Idiot," I said under my breath. Gigasmon was suddenly shoved off his tree by none other then Takuya. I dove into the trees, landing on the branch across from him.

"He was mine!" I complained.

"Well I got there first, stop complaining!"

"Complain, complain, complain!"

Takuya glared at me. I grinned.

"You keep complaining like that, you never get friend back!"

Gigasmon came swinging in like Tarzan on a vine, hitting me in the back. I almost fell out of the tree, if I hadn't grabbed onto the branch like a monkey. Gigasmon stomped on my hand, and I winced, pulling myself upwards and hitting him in the chest. Gigasmon went flying back.

"Give. Me. My. Brother. Back," I threatened, "Or I'm going to vaporize you and take your fractal code!"

"Oo, so scared," Gigasmon said sarcastically. I pulled my staff down from the air, and drew a sign in the air.

"MYSTIC ENGRAVING!"

The symbol for Illusions appeared on Gigasmon and an explosion knocked down the tree he was in, and knocked down big-and-ugly himself.

"You could've killed Tommy!" Takuya yelled at me.

"Guys, help!"

"But I didn't!"

I dropped down from the tree away from the Warrior of Flames, spreading my wings just before I hit the ground.

"QUAGMIRE TWISTER!"

Gigasmon slammed into me while I skimmed over the grass, and I hit the ground, creating a nice clean line of no grass, simply dirt. I stopped near my friends, still stuck in the mud. (Haha that rhymed!)

"Anna!" Karissa and Jeffrey screamed.

"I..I'm okay!" I managed, fighting to keep my Digimon form. A few seconds later Takuya hit the ground next to me.

"Takuya!" Zoe said.

"You okay?" Kouji asked.

"F...Fine," Takuya stated, though he clearly wasn't.

"Fine, he wants to play this way," I smirked. "Let's play." I got up, shooting into the air. "Execute! Slide evolution! Sayurimon!" I saw Takuya, now Agunimon, jump into the nearest tree. A few minutes later, he had Grumblemon in a clearing, who hit the ground, creating a crater. This is where I made my move.

Pulling several arrows from my quiver, I smirked, raising my bow, pointing them.

"ILLUSION ARROW!"

I let them fly, each pinned Grumblemon to the ground.

"Execute! Slide evolution!" I heard Takuya yell at the same time as me.

"MysticAvmon!"

"BurningGreymon!"

I dropped down next to Takuya.

"Well," I said surveying my handiwork, "He won't be able to rip his clothes, or skin through those."

"That was you?" Takuya said, shocked.

"I can't let you have all the fun," I smirked. "Where's Tommy?"

"He's helping the others get free."

"Ah, nice."

"Let's finish him off."

"Right!"

"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!"

"MYSTIC ENGRAVING!"

Grumblemon screamed in pain, and his fractal code appeared. I prepared to absorb it, when I was interrupted by the others arriving. Takuya insisted on giving Tommy back his spirit back first, and came for Zoe's when Grumblemon recovered and dug into the ground.

"Wow, nice job," I glared at him, "I could've found out where my brother is."

"Is Jason ALL you care about?" Takuya demanded. "What about the rest of us?"

"I could care less," I raised an eyebrow, "About someone like you especially."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing," I raised my hands, palms up. "Just saying that you aren't the only person here_ Taki._" Takuya glared at me, his fists clenched. I smirked at him.

"Bring it," I said softly.

Takuya sighed, and lowered his gaze.

"Let's just get going," He grumbled.

**Chapter complete**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Bye! **

**Zoe: xDDDDD **

**Kouji: ?**

**Me: What's up with Zee?**

**Takuya: No idea...she just started...laughing... O_O**

**Zoe: ROFL! ROFL! SOS CAN'T BREATH! xD**

**All: *Scoot away slowly***


	17. The Forest Terminal

"Well, we're finally here." Takuya said.

"I can't believe it," I said, peering through the thick fog.

"My feet can believe it," Moaned J.P.

"The sign even confirms it," Aki bent down in front of sign reading: 'Forest Terminal.'

"Who cares about a sign!" J.P said, completely ignoring the fact that we had just arrived at the area we were told to go to, after much hardships, "Theres a restaurant!" Zoe, Kouji, Takuya, J.P, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon all ran into the restaurant, anxious for food.

They came out several minutes later, looking disgusted.

"How was it?" I asked, pulling myself off the wall, smirking.

"Terrible," Scowled Zoe, "It tasted like dirty socks."

"Well, let's not come here ever again," Alex suggested.

"Did they have pancakes?" Mason asked curiously. Takuya snorted.

"No, Mace, they didn't have pancakes."

We continued walking for what seemed like miles, until we started climbing the tree, reaching some crossroads.

"Now what?" I asked. Tommy frowned taking out his D-Tector.

"It says to go this way," He said, utterly confused.

"Alright then," Jeffery said. We started walking up that side, before we found our way blocked by a pile of trees.

"Great, Tommy your road let us to a dead end!" Takuya pointed out the obvious. I smacked him.

"No, really?" I said sarcastically. He glared at me, before grinning, and we high-fived.

"You two were fighting like, two hours ago," Zoe said, "Now your best friends?"

"Time only can tell," I replied, before my D-Tector went off. I pulled it out, and it started to glow purple and the trees were guided out of the way. "Let's get going." We continued walking, before arriving at a magnificent castle.

"Wow," Zoe said.

"Guys, I don't think we should go in here," Kouji growled.

"Why not?" Takuya demanded.

"I don't trust it," Kouji growled, before his D-Tector started reacting. He pulled it out and the gates blocking our path swung open.

"Well, let's just get going," Aki said, walking through the doors followed by the others. We walked up to the doors of the castle, which were closed.

"You see my point?" Kouji demanded. "I don't trust it here."

"Well nobody cares Kouji!" Aki and I said in sync. He glared at us both. We smirked in reply. Takuya pulled out his D-Tector when it started to glow red. The doors swung open, and a Digimon in a white cloak stood before us, a snowflake-tipped wand pointed directly at us.

"No way, Wizardmon?!" Tommy gasped. "I thought we defeated him!" Zoe added. While all of us besides J.P, Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon, and Takuya looked confused, we figured it was an enemy, and got out our D-Tectors.

"Evil Cherubimon henchmen!" Wizardmon growled, "Stay away!"

"Wait, Cherubimon?" I lowered my hand which had burst into life with data, and lowered my D-Tector, "What makes you think we're in league with that creep?"

"Wait what?" Wizardmon's arm faltered and it fell to his side. "So your saying your not in league with Cherubimon?"

"Are you kidding me?!" We all yelled, "We hate that guy!" Wizardmon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good," He said, "This is a sacred castle I was sworn to protect. Sorry about that, I'm Sorcermon."

"Wait, wait, I got it!" Bokomon said before anyone could ask who he was. "Sorcermon is a sacred Digimon, friendly and kind, but don't get on his bad side! His Crystal Barrage attack will certaintly give you a freeze!"

"So, your not Wizardmon," Takuya said.

"He just said that dumbo!" I smacked the back of his head. Takuya, once again, glared at me. I, once, again, smirked at him.

"Sorcermon," Bokomon said, "These children are Legendary Warriors. Er, at least, we're sure some of them are."

"Come," Sorcermon said, "If you really are Legendary Warriors then maybe you can help us." As he walked, he examined Mason and I closely.

"He's scaring me," Mason whispered to me.

"Agreed," I nodded. He walked into a circular chamber, before motioning for us to stop.

"Now, I have some things to explain," Sorcermon said, "Before, what are you all doing here? Humans should not be in the Digital World."

"We're...not sure really," Mason said. We proceeded to explain what happened since arriving in the Digital World. The others finally got to hear what happened and how I got Sayurimon in the first place. I left out the part of the visions. They didn't need to know that.

"And then we got a weird voice on our D-Tectors telling us to come to the Forest Terminal," Finished Karissa. Sorcermon gasped.

"The prophecy!"

"Pardon?" Bokomon asked.

"Dusk," Sorcermon said, pointing at Mason, "And Illusions." He pointed to me. Mason and I exchanged confused glances.

"Mind explaining?" Mason asked.

"You are the Lost Legendary Warriors of Dusk and Illusions," Sorcermon said, shocked, "I would've never imagined I would see them in my lifetime. It is an honor."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Illusions," Sorcermon said in a hushed tone.

"My name is Anna thank you."

"Yes, brave Warrior..."

"Anna is fine thank you."

"Warrior of Illusions..."

"I said Anna was fine..."

"Brave-"

"What is going on here? Are you deaf?"

"Brave-"

"Enough flattering, just call me Anna!"

"The Warrior of Illusions," Sorcermon said quickly, before I could interrupt him again, "Has an opposite, just as light does."

"Reality?" My stomach plummeted.

"Yes," Sorcermon nodded. "Your mortal enemy. Let us pray that you will never encounter it, much less lose a loved one to it." Karissa leaned over to me, telling me my face was chalk-white. I clenched my shaking fists. _Jason... _I thought.

"Now, listen to me," Sorcermon was talking to the others now, "I have to explain something to you. That voice you heard was Lady Ophanimon. Nobody knows where she is, but it appears she is alright. The prophecy I mentioned earlier, not the one about Illusions and Reality, but about Seraphimon."

"Who?"

"Seraphimon," Sorcermon pointed upwards. We all looked up, and saw a giant crystal covering a body. "One of the Celestial Angels. The prophecy says that humans will come with some sort of light and free Seraphimon from his slumber. I have been waiting for this day to arrive." He sighed, glancing at it.

"I wonder if this 'light' has anything to do with our D-Tectors," Zoe wondered aloud. We all took out or D-Tectors before ten beams of light shot upwards.

"Hey guys," I said, "Aim it up at Seraphimon!" Some of us turned around, and we all aimed the light from our D-Tectors at the cage. It shone slightly, before vanishing, Seraphimon flying in a perfect arc towards us, before landing softly on the ground.

"I...what happened?" Seraphimon questioned.

"Lord Seraphimon," Sorcermon bowed, before straightening up, "You have been asleep. These humans have woken you up."

"Humans?" Seraphimon turned with a start to face us. He didn't have a face, but I could tell he was scowling. "What are they doing here? And where is Ophanimon?"

"The truth is often unpleasant I'm afraid," Sorcermon admitted. "Nobody knows where she is, but hope is not lost! These humans have been in contact with her. She was the one who instructed them to come here, so she must have faith in them."

"Is that so?" Seraphimon said, "Thank you children, but now that I'm awake, your deed is done. I only ask one thing of you before the fighting starts. Return to your own world."

"What?!" Takuya and I yelled, "You want us to LEAVE?!"

"Yes," Seraphimon nodded.

"That's not happening," Kouji and Karissa declared angrily.

"You must," Seraphimon pressed. "Your duty is done. I am free and awake. We will find Ophanimon. Your deed has been completed."

"You are so full of beans!" I declared. Seraphimon stared at me, obviously confused.

"What?"

"Nothing, forget it," I grinned, "Inside joke..."

"Look," Takuya said, "We came what? A thousand miles just to free you, fighting people, losing spirits, regaining them, and just plain getting our snot kicked out, I think we deserve some answers!"

"Agreed," Kouji nodded, "Give us some answers!"

"Alright, fine," Seraphimon didn't look fazed at our rudeness, but then again he had no face so I couldn't tell. "Listen well children.

"Long ago there was a great war between human and beast type Digimon."

"Oh, where have we heard this before?"

"BOKOMON!"

"Sorry, continue."

"After many years of war, hardships, and suffering, a Digimon arose, quelling the fighting. His name was Lucemon. Using his power he declared the war over and we enjoyed a brief era of peace. Lucemon suddenly became obsessed with his power. War once again broke out, throwing everything out of balance.

"The ten Legendary Warriors and the seven lost Legendary Warriors rose up against Lucemon. After a long and gruelling battle, the Warriors defeated Lucemon, restoring the peace. Three celestial Digimon were chosen to rule over the land. Ophanimon, Cherubimon, and myself. Harmony was maintained, but once again, this era of peace was brief.

"Cherubimon, angry and spiteful fell under the same conditions as Lucemon once did. He rose up against us and we had many frequent arguments. While my back was turned, Cherubimon attacked me, and Ophanimon sealed me away, and now I have awoken, ready to stop our comrade, hopefully turning him good."

"Wow, thanks, but we already knew the Lucemon part," Kouji growled. Suddenly the door behind us burst open, Grumblemon, Ranamon, Mercurymon, and Arbormon standing behind us, Grumblemon holding his hammer.

"Crap," I grumbled.

"Me want beast spirit back," Grumblemon's eyes flashed towards me. "Maybe we make trade?"

"Grumblemon, ya stupid littl' Digimon," Ranamon said, "We aren't tradin' the boy for just your beast spirit! He's now her opposite, so I think a littl' more is required for him, an' on top o' that, you didn' even introduce us!"

"Me don't care," Grumblemon snapped.

"Art these the whelps that have been giving you trouble? Pathetic," Mercurymon sneered.

"Who are you guys?" Takuya demanded.

"Me explain," Grumblemon smirked, "Ranamon," He motioned to the Warrior of Water.

"The pleasures all mine," Ranamon said with a flashy smile.

"Arbormon," This time, he motioned to the Warrior of Wood.

"Youses be goin' down, righ'?" He asked.

"And Murcurymon," Grumblemon finished, motioning towards the Warrior of Steel.

"Thou art pathetic little whelps," Mercurymon said, "We shallst dispose of you, quickly. Lord Cherubimon will be most pleased."

"Leave now, quickly!" Seraphimon ordered, turning to us.

"Seraphimon," Grumblemon sneered.

"You are Legendary Warriors aren't you?" Seraphimon said, "Why are you attacking these children."

"You foolish littl' thing!" Ranamon almost screamed. "We work for Lord Cherubimon now thank ya very much. We don' think we could stand workin' for something like YOU."

"What?" Seraphimon said, shocked.

"These are the idiots who've been giving us a rough time!" Karissa explained, "They took Zoe's spirit and Tommy's as well, but we got Tommy's back yesterday."

"Is that so?" Seraphimon said. He was doubtful, I could tell.

"Whatever, we don't need his approval," I told the others. "Let's get him!"

"Execute!" We all yelled together, starting to spirit evolve, "Spirit Evolution!"

"Sayurimon!"

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Muricaruimon!"

"Sakuramon!"

"Sakayamon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Gallentmon!"

"Swordmon!"

"Oh!" I heard Zoe complain, "If only I had my spirit, I'd show them a thing or two!"

"BURNING BLADES!" Aki said, starting the battle. The corrupted Legendary Warriors all leapt nimbly out of the way.

"You call tha' fightin'?" Asked Ranamon, with a giggle. "Lemme show ya how it's really done suga! DRAININ' RAIN!" A thunder cloud appeared out of nowhere and poured down on us. My strength left my body. I collapsed, along with the others. I cursed getting back up.

"How about you get warmed up buddy," Takuya growled, "PYRO DARTS!" He put his gauntlets together, fire erupting from the tip, before shooting the darts of fire.

"ILLUSION ARROW!" I chimed in. Mercurymon walked forward, raising his mirrors.

"DARK REFLECTION!" He screamed. Our attacks were absorbed in the left mirror, before shooting out the other, ten times more powerful. They slammed into us. We shot back, hitting the wall.

"Crap," I grumbled, falling from the creator I made in the wall, and falling with a thump to the floor.

"BLIZZARD BLASTER!" Shouted Tommy.

"WILD INSTINCT!" Shouted Angela. The two attacked hit Arbormon, who grunted as he was pushed back.

"Brats!" He shouted, "ROUNDHOUSE KICK!" He jumped into the air, his feet throwing themselves from his body, and still connected, slamming into the rest of us.

"That's enough!" Sorcermon shouted. "CRYSTAL BARRAGE!" A blast of icy crystals erupted from the tip of his wand.

"DARK REFLECTION!"

Mercurymon shot Sorcermon's attack back at him, and he flew back.

"Sorcermon!" Screamed Seraphimon.

"I'm alright Lord Seraphimon!" Sorcermon said, while being cradled by Seraphimon.

"Why!' Seraphimon rose, "Children, leave this place! Now!"

"No way!" Karissa yelled.

"You must!" Seraphimon ordered, "STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS!"

"NO!"

I noticed the corrupted Legendary Warriors talking, and each of them smirked in a nasty way.

Not good.

"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS!" Seraphimon said again.

"DARK REFLECTION!"

Mercurymon dove in front of his comrades, absorbing the attack, and shooting it back. He screamed, his fractal code appearing.

"No!"

Sorcermon gasped as Mercurymon absorbed Seraphimon's fractal code into his left mirror. (That sounds so awkward xD) turning the celestial Digimon into a Digi-Egg.

"He turned into a Digi-Egg!" Takuya gasped.

"All hope is lost!" Sorcermon cried.

"No, it's not lost!" Zoe ran forward, grabbing Seraphimon's Digi-Egg. "If he's a Digi-Egg we can still save him right?"

"Of course!" Sorcermon said, gasping.

"Then let's go!"

"Not so fast suga," Ranamon said with a smirk. "We're still gonna get every single one of ya." Suddenly Sorcermon hit a button and a blinding flash of light blinded the evil Digimon. We ran through the light through a door, down some stairs, and across a hallway.

"Go, go, go!" Karissa said through pants.

"We ARE going!" Yelled Takuya.

"Sorcermon, where are we going?" Kouji asked.

"To a secret runaway Trailmon," Sorcermon glanced towards Zoe who was hugging Seraphimon's Digi-Egg. "That egg is the only thing that matters now." The door behind us burst open, and the evil Warriors ran after us. We ran faster, before Wizardmon opened a door. A getaway Trailmon sat waiting for us.

"Cool!" J.P said, who had obviously never heard Sorcermon's explanation, "A getaway Trailmon!"

"Everyone on!" I yelled. Takuya, Kouji, and I crawled on the top, the others crammed themselves in the back.

"Sorcermon, are you coming?" I yelled.

"No, I will stay here and fight," Sorcermon declared.

"What, your crazy to fight them on your own!" Takuya said, scandalized.

"I know! But I can hold them off!"

"No!"

"Goodbye, and keep that Digi-Egg safe! It's the only thing that matters now."

And the door closed.

**Super long update, there ya go.**

**Takuya: Well, there goes Seraphimon! **

**Me: Obviously...**


	18. No Whamon

"AH!"

The Trailmon swerved slightly as we turned corners at rapid paces, almost throwing Takuya, Kouji, and I off the sides. I cursed slightly, standing behind Takuya watching the road around us.

"Hey!" Kouji asked, "Can you go a little faster?"

"No problem," The Trailmon replied, "Just hang onto your bandanna." He sped up, almost throwing me off.

"KOUJI!" We all complained.

"What?" He demanded, "I was being sarcastic!"

"Zoe!" Takuya called, "How's everyone doing back there?"

"We've all been better!" Came Zoe's reply. I squinted, scowling.

"There's a crossroads up ahead!"

"What?!"

I heard a string of colorful language from Kouji.

"KOUJI!" Takuya and I yelled.

"What?!"

"How do we know which way to go?" Takuya asked the Trailmon.

"We don't," The Trailmon replied with a grin. "Just go where the tracks take us." The tracks then chose to conveniently go to the right.

"Okay, so we're going to the right?" I demanded.

"Right on!" The Trailmon replied. The road smoothed out, with a lot less twists and turns.

"This part's not as rough!" Takuya called back to the others. "It's okay!" I heard a chorus of sighs from the back. I slowly climbed up to the top, putting a hand on my forehead, examining our surroundings.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I dunno," The Trailmon said. "Just wherever the tracks take us."

"Oh that's reassuring," Kouji said sarcastically. Suddenly we took a sharp turn, plunging almost straight down into a tunnel.

"Hang on you guys!" Takuya yelled, "It just got rough again!" No sooner had he said it, when the lights came on, and we were soaring through the air. With a chorus of "AH!" And Bokomon's, "This is definitely not good for the baby!" We hit another set of tracks with a bump, almost throwing me off the top.

"Ack!" I managed to stay on, cursing the fact that Takuya had to help me up. We eventually made it to the end of the tracks. We slid off, nearly faceplanting in the ground we were so dizzy. The Trailmon then started going backwards out of the station.

"Wow, that's scary," Tommy said, "He has to go backwards the whole way home!" We started running again.

"That. Was. Awesome!" I yelled as we ran.

"Awesome?!" Everyone besides Mason and Karissa screamed at me.

"YEAH IT WAS AWESOME!" Mason cheered. We high-fived while running.

"Light!" J.P said, "Maybe that's the way outta here!" We sprinted towards it, but emerged in a cavern.

"This doesn't look outside," J.P pouted, "Does this look like outside to you?"

"It's not outside J.P!" Zoe stated, "It's an underground cavern!"

"No, really?" Karissa said sarcastically. Zoe folded her arms, and stuck her lower lip out.

"There has to be some way to get out!" Kouji said.

"Right!" Takuya agreed. The two boys ran down the slope, followed by Tommy. I followed Aki and Alex as they hurried down the slope. The water in the small puddle suddenly exploded, slamming Tommy and J.P into the wall, injuring them badly.

I ducked as another wave of water flowed towards me. A Digimon burst from the water, and Bokomon stepped forward, and for the first time I noticed Seraphimon's Digi-Egg tucked safely in his pink waistband.

"That's Whamon!" He said. "He lives in the ocean though, don't know WHAT he's doing in this cavern..."

"He's gotta calm down our we're in trouble!" Takuya said.

"Then let's stop him!" Kouji agreed. "Ready?"I facepalmed at how cliche the two boys sounded.

"Ready when you are!" Takuya said in a shaky voice

"Execute!" Kouji and Takuya said. "Spirit evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

After a bit of talking, Agunimon and Lobomon finally managed to calm Whamon down. He told us his story. When he had been swimming in the ocean, Whamon had come upon some strange glowing plants that looks so tasty, he ate them. After that, Grumblemon appeared to eat the fractal code, creating the cavern we were standing in, and unfortunately Whamon was sucked into the cavern as well.

No sooner had he finished his story then the water around him was sucked into the earth. Seconds later, Grumblemon emerged.

"Me found you. Me getting all you spirits now!" He cheered.

"Your not stealing anyone's spirit ever again!" Takuya growled.

"Agreed," I nodded, "We're not afraid of you anymore!"

"You should be," Grumblemon said, "Just 'cause you have beast spirit doesn't mean me don't have other powers!" He pulled some sort of tiny glass bottle from his pocket. Uncorking it, Grumblemon spread some sort of pixie dust everywhere. Weird symbols appeared literally everywhere on the cave. Ceiling, supporting beams, the ground, the walls, stuff like that. Out of each symbol appeared a Golemon.

"Here we go," I said, and everyone but J.P, Tommy, and Zoe took out their D-Tectors.

"Execute!" We yelled, "Spirit evolution!"

"Sayurimon!"

"Muricaruimon!"

"Sakuramon!"

"Sakayamon!"

"Swordmon!"

"Gallentmon!"

I finished my transformation, ready to fight, when a deathly familiar voice made me freeze.

"Not so fast, _little sister_."

I was hit in the back by a powerful kick. Slamming into the ground I got up, shaking. A couple of meters away stood a Digimon, smirking, his arms folded. He was a tall Digimon, wearing green armor, and a red scarf the covered his neck. His armor was black and his symbol were on the shoulder pads of his armor. He wore black lace up combat boots and had black gloves. In his hand was a black sword.

"Ah, just in time Dazormon," Grumblemon smiled wickedly. "Allow me to introduce, Dazormon, Warrior of Reality!"

"JASON!" I yelled. Everyone gasped when they heard me scream my twins name.

"That was who I used to be," Jason said with a soft smile. "Now, I'm your opposite. Cherubimon promised me-"

"BURNING BLADES!"

I watched as Aki attacked my twin brother. He stopped the attack with a flick of his blade, faster than I could follow.

"He CAN'T be Jason!" Alex growled. "It's my turn now! Execute! Spirit evolution! Rosaleomon!" Alex rushed at Jason, before I tackled her to the ground.

"You didn't see what I did!" I snapped. "I can't believe this. Jason, please, snap out of it!" Jason smirked, walking towards me as I got up.

"This is a fight between us only," He said softly. Flicking his blade, a dome appeared so only I could hear Jason, but not see the outside. Like one way glass.

"Jason, what's going on," I demanded.

"Cherubimon promised me a new life," Jason said softly, "He said I could never suffer, I would have a perfect life, just you and me."

"Me?"

"Yes you. We wouldn't have to fight, no one would bother us. We'd be alone forever," Jason extended his hand, "Just us. A brother and a sister." I froze.

"T...Thats insane," I said. He smiled slightly, and I took a step back.

"You won't attack me," Jason said.

"Until you attack me!"

Jason smirked.

"Fair enough," He raised his sword, running forward at an alarming pace. I swiftly jumped out of the way, aiming my bow at his back.

"ILLUSION-"

"LIGHT OF DAY!"

Behind me, a blinding flash of light hit me square in the back. I crashed to the floor.

"Do you know why you were chosen to wield Illusions, and I Reality?" Jason asked, dropping from the air, smirking.

"No," I said in a shaky voice.

"You were always so ready to make up fantasies," My older brother explained, "Always willing to think that you were something you weren't. I was always ready to accept the truth, always willing to take the punishment, I thought of how badly things could go, or how they could possibly end happily. We're opposites Anna, but if you accept my friendship, we can be inseparable."

_Don't listen, _A voice urged in my head. _He's trying to trick you! _My grip tightened on my bow.

"No way big brother!" I shouted, raising in the air, ready to fire off another attack.

"Anna," Jason looked at me, his smirk failing to mask the fear in his voice, "I don't want to lose you to someone who can't protect you."

"I can take care of myself!" I said, pulling back on the bowstrings, several arrows appearing in the bow, while several of the real arrows appeared behind my brother.

"Who says that?" Jason asked.

_I do. Agunimon, Swordmon, Kazemon, all of them do, _The voice urged again. I realized that it was the Warrior of Illusions, Sayurimon, speaking to me. I froze. _We know you can take care of yourself. He doubts your abilities. Show him what you can do without his protection. _I nodded.

"Everyone says that Jason," I said, "They all believe in me, and your the only one who doesn't. It proves how little you trust me. I'm changed Jason. I have friends that aren't my brother. I've changed, and that's something that you can't control."

"Hm?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," I said, before being cloaked in data. "Sayurimon, slide evolution! MysticAvmon!" I turned my bow into a staff, and dropped to the ground. We rushed at each other, sword and staff colliding. I gasped as Dazormon's harsh face flickered, and I saw my brother, his eyes blank and staring. I could only assume that my form showed my original form as well. We broke off, ready to fight.

"MYSTIC ENGRAVING!"

"ULTIMATE DARKNESS!"

Two attacks collided in midair, and above me the dome cracked.

"FLAMING MARIYUKO!" I shouted, firing of my second attack.

"SEISMIC INFERNO!" Jason countered. The attacks once again collided, and the dome shattered. Everyone froze. I could tell Grumblemon had been defeated, and the others were trying to get into the dome.

"He's mine," I called to the others. "He's my twin brother, and I'm going to turn him good again."

"What makes you think you have the strength?" Jason asked, "You currently with your Beast Spirit. I'm still with my human spirit." My grip on my staff tightened, and I threw it into the air.

"Fine," I said. "DARK WING!"

"SEISMIC INFERNO!" The cavern was collapsing. I could tell, but I didn't have time to save my friends. I glanced downwards and saw a too weak to move Karissa and dove for her.

"FLAMING MARIYUKO!"

Destroying the boulder that would have crushed her, I gave Jason an opening.

"ULTIMATE DARKNESS!"

I turned too slow. The attack hit me in the back. I slammed into the wall, hitting the ground and turning into human. I saw Jason vanish, and the others running towards me, before my visions went dark.

**Well, that was quite the family reunion xD**

**But this episodes name,**

**Is just a really**

**really**

**really**

**really**

**really **

**really **

**really **

**really **

**really**

**really **

**bad pun. **

**No Way Mon. *Facedesks***

**WHY IS EVERYONE JAMAICAN IN THIS SHOW?! xD  
**

**Aki: *Facedesks with me* That's horrible...**

**Me: Yeah. **

**Takuya: I don't get it...**

**All: *Facepalm***


	19. The not-so Toucan Paradise

I was dimly aware of voices, the sound of the sea, and cries of farewell. Did that mean I was dead? No...if I was dead how could I hear the living? My body was moved, lifted off the ground. I was carried for awhile, and the sounds of laughter reached my ears. I groaned, opening my eyes.

"Hey, guys!" Came Karissa's voice. "She's awake!" Faces swam into view which sometimes shuddered like a TV with bad reception. I tried to say something, but the words got jammed up in my throat. Takuya bent down, grabbing me and pulling me over his shoulder. I felt bad giving him extra weight, but I could help it;I was pretty much dead.

"Where to now?" Angela looked relieved that I was okay. The others exchanged looks before searching around.

"How about there! Anna needs rest," Takuya pointed out a small cabin in the distance with fluttering banners and just plain looked inviting.

"Wow Takuya, I think your in lovvve!" Zoe said in a sing-song voice. Takuya's face went crimson.

"I am not!"

The others laughed, and Takuya grumbled something about 'friends who don't know anything.' He started hiking over the ridge. I tried to move but Karissa glared at me every time I tried, so I eventually gave up. We finally arrived, where, as if on cue, four Digimon appeared flew into formation in front of us. They were brown, and like chicks half-hatched, they were in red eggs with brown wings, and red and blue feet. Their beaks were blue and yellow, and were stretched in wide smiles.

"Welcome to Toucan Paradise!" One piped up. "We welcome you weary travelers."

"Oh, uh...that's great buddy," Takuya blinked, "Look, we've got a really hurt friend here, mind helping us out?"

"Bokomon, who are they?" Zoe asked.

"Oh dear," Bokomon scowled, "These troublemaking Digimon are the Toucanmon. They're well-known for thievery and trickery. I wouldn't trust them."

"We've gotta rest somewhere," Kouji pointed out.

"Right, Anna's just about dead," Alex agreed. As if on cue I slid from Takuya's grasp and landed in the sand with a thump. The others stared sadly down at me.

"Don't worry, we've got it covered!" A second Toucanmon said. "Hurt friend, food, and fun all here at the Toucan Paradise!"

"Right! All at the Toucan Paradise!" They all chorused. Takuya picked me up off the ground, and we managed to get inside. They didn't have any bedrooms, but the girls managed to get me some privacy in the girls changing room. Once they left, I managed to regain mobility of my limbs, and pulled out my D-Tector. A single scratch ran across it, from the corner where I absorbed Fractal Code, to the star lining the screen. I ran my thumb along it, looking at my reflection in the dark screen. I was a mess. My braid was out, but lucky for me I always kept a spare hair tie with me. My face was scratched up, I had dried blood on the right side of my nose.

I sighed, pushing the D-Tector back in my pocket. I heard the sounds of the others laughing and joking, but I didn't hear Takuya's voice, or Karissa's. Weird. I rolled over onto my side, examining the wall stuffed with baskets. I sighed, tracing my finger over the white paint. Something wasn't right here. Not at all. What had happened in the cavern?

I remembered that Jason had attacked me while my back was turned. Maybe he was aiming for Karissa? I doubted that. He had specifically aimed at me. But why me? There was Tommy, who was badly hurt, Takuya, who was saving the others, and maybe even Alex or Aki who were frozen. Why me? I sighed, rolling back over as the sounds of well-fed people stood up. A few minutes later, I heard the excited chattering of the boys and girls. A few seconds later, the girls, Zoe, Aki, Alex, Karissa, and Mason came into the room.

"Anna!" Mason said, "You okay?"

"I think so," I managed. I was surprised to hear it sound normal, not raspy and like a dying cat.

"Good," Karissa said, "I would've killed you if you weren't." I laughed weakly. After that the girls got into swimsuits, Mason, taking out a random one that wasn't completely frilly and pink, or ridiculous looking, and put it on. Aki and Alex favored the same one, a red swimsuit with a blue swirl design on the hip. Karissa went for a plain black one, while Zoe was indecisive.

"You guys go on ahead," Zoe waggled her hand at the girls. "I'll meet up with you." The others nodded and left, but Karissa looked suspicious, and I was strongly reminded of Kouji for a second. Then, she walked from the room. Zoe hummed slightly as she rifled through the swimsuits before speaking.

"So, what happened?"

I explained, with difficulty, what happened while the others were trying to free me. It was hard at first, but as I kept going the words came more smoothly. When I finished, Zoe looked at me.

"I'm sure Jason hit me by accident," I added helpfully. Zoe snorted.

"Unlikely," She declared, "We've seen what Cherubimon's influence has done! it's turned even the sweetest, kindest of Digimon into the rudest, nastiest Digimon. Look at Grumblemon or Arbormon for example!"

"You think Grumblemon was kind?!" I demanded.

"Well, he could use some grammar lessons, but he's probably really heroic and kind. Just like all of us!"

"But...how do you know that?" I demanded, "You don't know my brother. You don't know his worst fears, or his hobbies. How can you think you know four Legendary Warriors like the back of your hand?"

"I don't," Zoe said. "But it doesn't mean I can't pretend to."

"You're such a poser," I said, "Pretending to be someone your not, always trying to understand others, when you don't even know yourself!" Zoe turned towards me.

"Well then," She snarled. I heard something moving behind me, but I ignored it. Zoe's eyes widened behind me, and she screamed as loud as she could, and I turned around, and saw a dark shape whipping out the door. Takuya and J.P suddenly ran in, and Zoe started flipping out, throwing things across the room at them, at the thought that she was half-naked.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!' She screamed, hitting them both on the head with random things.

A little while later, Zoe was apologizing to both boys, while throwing me venomous looks. I smirked in reply. The others were excited I was feeling better, but when Kouji and the others found out the Toucanmon stole their D-Tectors, the mood was killed. Everyone except Zoe and I had lost their D-Tectors, and we were all sick to the stomach at the thought that our group's forces were deeply depleted. Once the others had changed, ("GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Said Takuya and J.P to Zoe) We chased after the Toucanmon, who had left footprints in the sand.

We found them throwing the other's D-Tectors in the air, singing something about the prettiest Digimon in the entire Digital World coming and giving them a kiss for stealing out D-Tectors.

"HEY!" Takuya yelled loudly. "Those are ours give them back!"

"No way!" The Toucanmon in the front said, "These are ours now!"

"No they're not!" Tommy protested angrily. "They're ours now give them back!"

"Don't forget some of us still have our D-Tectors," Zoe added. She pulled out her D-Tector, ready to beat the crap outta the Toucanmon, when they took off, running for their lives.

"HEY!" Karissa yelled. We started chasing after them, when the riverbed exploded behind us. We spun around and saw Ranamon relaxing on huge columns of water while we ran.

"Hi kiddy pies!" She giggled, waving. "Look, I like you so I'll make a deal. Hand over y'all's spirits, and I won't have to take them, and I'll just leave you alone."

"Fat chance!" Zoe and I yelled.

"You're not takin' mah, generous offer?" Ranamon asked.

"No way you creep!" Takuya said.

"Fine, then you're gonna get it!"

And a wall of water crashed down on us.

**Okay peoples!**

**ANOTHER UPDATE COMES! But I'm NOT all that sure that I'm going to update much over the next six weeks cause I'm going to be at my Dad's house.**

**Takuya: Dude, you already wrote like half of this...**

**Me: Yup, and it's on this other site called Wattpad! :D**

**Jason: I'M SOWWY! **

**Me: ?**

**Jason: Oops, I'll just...go...hehe...*slinks into the shadows***


	20. Ranamon turns UGLY!

**Well then, I actually could update. :3 So, please enjoy this long chapter. :D**

When the water washed away we were all sprawled across the sand, moaning. I struggled to my feet, before Karissa grabbed my goot and yanked me back down.

"I'm not letting you fight in your condition!" She hissed at me.

"Karissa, let. Me. Go!" I pulled my foot away from her iron grip and stood up, pulling out my D-Tector.

"Aw, sugah, I don't think that's a good idea," Ranamon said. "You're to hurt to do anythin'. Dazormon's the most powerful one of us all, and you were hit full on with it's attack. Don' think you can fight someone as beautiful as me and survive in one piece."

"I'm going to," I growled, "Just watch me. Execute! Spirit evolution!" I was surprised to hear Zoe shout the same thing at the same time as me.

"Kazemon!"

"Sayurimon!"

"You're going down!" Zoe said. She raced for the water columns while I attempted to circle around.

"Not so fast kiddy pies!" Ranamon smirked. He lazily crossed her fingers and two spouts of water crossed, barring Zoe's path.

"Forgot about me," I smirked. "ILLUSION ARROW!" Ranamon looked up at me, before a wave of water covered her body, shielding her from my attack. I cursed.

"Sorry kiddy pie, but while I'm in water, I'm untouchable!" She gave me a smile. "And lemme show you how a real fighter does it. DRAINING RAIN!" The thundercloud appeared above me, but randomly vanished. Ranamon gasped and the water spouts vanished.

"What the...?"

"What's that...what's that callin' to me?" Ranamon. I looked at Zoe who looked equally mystified.

"What is she...?" Takuya asked.

"Outta my way brat!" Ranamon ordered, diving past Zoe into the depths of the ocean. A few minutes later a bright light appeared on the surface of the ocean, just above me. I leapt out of the way as Ranamon's voice was heard from the depths of the ocean.

"Execute! Beast spirit evolution! Calmaramon!"

Ranamon, or Calmaramon burst from the water, and my first thought was, _HOLY CRAP SOMEONE CALL THE FASHION POLICE!_

Calmaramon was THE ugliest thing I had EVER seen. She was a giant creature with two tentacles sticking from her squid like body. Her face was horribly twisted, makeup applied messily to her eyes and mouth. Her long purple hair was messy and everywhere. I glanced at the beach and saw the boys watching Calmaramon with their mouths open and anime teardrops sliding down their faces.

"What're you lookin' at?" She asked me harshly. I burst out laughing.

"You have got to be the ugliest thing I've ever seen," I said, smirking. "Sayurimon, slide evolution! MysticAvmon!" Calmaramon examined me up and down, before sighing.

"Sugah I think you could do better than that! Don' think your more beautiful than me!" She shrieked.

"Oh, really, I thought I was," I said.

"Alright, fine, maybe you are prettier than littl' ol' me, but don't think that determines your power!" Calmaramon raised a tentacle, swatting me out of the air. I raised just as fast.

"Not so fast Calmaramon," I said. "MYSTIC ENGRAVING!" Calmaramon tumbled backwards into the sea, before surfacing, her makeup smeared and disgusting. We all retaliated looking horrified.

"I know your hurt sugah," She said with a wide smile. "Why don't you stay outta the way an' let me deal with little miss buttafly over here." She once again swatted me into the ocean, , but I was exhausted. I couldn't get back up and fight. I turned into human, sinking into the depths of the ocean.

_So this is drowning, _I thought. _I'm an idiot. I should've listened to Karissa. I'm too badly injured to fight...but what else was I supposed to do? I have to protect the others! Zoe just can't hold Calmaramon off on her own! I can't die like this! _I slowly opened my eyes. I was slowly floating down, and ocean's surface seemed to far away. I concentrated and pushed off from nothing, breaking the surface of the water. I realized that Calmaramon had defeated Zoe, and she was lying in the sand, unconscious. I pulled myself out of the water, growling.

"My turn," I scowled. "Execute! Beast spirit evolution! MysticAvmon!"

_Hands high like a roller coaster, this love is taken over!_

"MYSTIC ENGRAVING!" Impaling Calmaramon I swung around in the air, getting ready for another attack.

"Littl' brat! I'm gonna destroy you!" Calmaramon vowed. I smirked.

"FLAMING MARIYUKO!"

Firing another attack, I could tell Calmaramon was extremely pissed off.

_Gravity we're defying, cause we were made for flying! We'ar about the loose control, whoa-oh, welcome to the show!_

"That's it! You're gonna get it!" Calmaramon shrieked.

"Bring it!" I smirked. "DARK WING!" The attack collided with Calmaramon and she rose into the air, growling.

"Now you've asked for it brat!" She declared. "TITANIC TEMPEST!" She began to spin like a top, before flying off into the distance.

_We've only just begun, and you can't run!_

"Someone can't control her beat spirit," I commented, before exhaustion finally took over. Turning into human, I plummeted but was caught by Karissa. She gave me a concerned look.

"You okay?"

"Nope!" I said cheerfully, before pulling away. "So, now what?"

"Dude, how can you...?" Takuya shook his head. I smirked at him.

"No idea!"

The others were giving me weird looks. Some scared, and others concerned.

"Are you okay?" Jeffrey asked.

"I thought I already answered that," I said. "Now, let's get some D-Tectors back!" I turned to Mason and she grinned and we randomly high-fived. Now everyone looked seriously freaked. I laughed.

"Come on, let's find the Toucanmon," I suggested. All the others except Mason stared at me. Mason was still grinning, just as I was.

We searched almost everywhere for our D-Tectors. We were just about to give up when Aki and Alex spotted the Toucanmon flying to an island not to far across from this island. Takuya and Karissa kept shooting me really confused looks because black spots kept dancing in front of my eyes and I kept leaning against trees, trying to clear my thoughts. I would have told them what was going on, but I didn't want to increase their anxiety about me, their D-Tectors, me, Jason, and me.

"We're going to have to swim there," Kouji remarked, scowling.

"I know," I smacked him. "I'll go."

"Noooo no no no no no," Takuya said. "Zoe and I'll go. One, she's at full strength, and two, well, I can't risk having you die."

"I'm not dead!" I scowled. "I would've defeated Calmaramon."

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too! You don't know anything."

I shot Takuya a pouty look and he smacked me.

"HEY!"

"Okay you two, stop fighting," Tommy said, "Zoe and Takuya'll go to the island, and get our D-Tectors back."

"Right," Takuya nodded.

"Don't you even think about going without me!" Karissa said.

"Fine," Zoe sighed. "Let's go!" They took off into the ocean.

"I'll race you two slowpokes there-whoa!" Takuya, who was in the lead, suddenly faceplanted into the water. We started laughing. Takuya ignored us when he surfaced. He was instead looking at a small creature holding tightly onto his ankle.

"Hey, lemme go," He pulled his foot away, scowling.

"Sorry," The creature surfaced. "I had to stop you."

"Why?" I asked, wading into the water.

"There are terrible whirlpools there," The creature shuddered. "One day we were swimming like we always do and they just appeared, separating us, but don't worry. If we swim up real close to the whirlpools we can see our friends from the other side."

"We?" Karissa asked before several other creatures that looked exactly alike surfaced.

"We're the Gomamon," They all chorused. "It's nice to meet you humans. Names?"

"Anna Anderson."

"Karissa Krueger."

"Zoe Orimoto."

"Takuya Kanbara."

"You guys are...?" A Gomamon turned to the others as we walked into the beach.

"J.P Shibayama."

"Kouji Minamoto."

"Tommy Himi."

"Jeffrey Weiermann."

"Aki Bealer."

"Alex Bealer."

"Am Mason! Mason Knight!"

"It's nice to meet you humans," Another Gomamon said.

"Now, about that those Toucanmon..." Takuya said thoughtfully.

"Let's find some sort of flying Digimon to fly us over there!" J.P suggested. The others agreed, but Zoe, Karissa, and I looked at the Gomamon who were whimpering softly, looking at their island. I sighed.

"Why don't you come with us?" I suggested, kneeling down to the nearest Gomamon.

"Okay," Kouji declared. "She's gone completely insane."

"Have not!" I snapped. "You wanna see insane, look at Mace!" They all turned to Mason who was hanging upside down from a tree, grinning insanely.

"I actually agree with Anna," Zoe and Mason said as the white-haired girl dropped from her tree.

"We should take them with us," Karissa said. "Let's build a raft, and we'll deal with the whirlpools when we get there."

"So its official then," Takuya blinked, before grinning. "Let's build a raft!"

It took almost the entire day, especially when we tried and failed to follow J.P's plan. I managed to put together a little barrel for Tommy since he was absolutely terrified of water. Finally we set sail. It was smooth, until we hit the whirlpools, and wouldn't you know it, Ranamon appeared.

"I'm so sick of her, it's not even funny," I grumbled.

"Do think your going to go and fight!" Takuya said, shocked.

"That is exactly what I'm going to do!" I said cheerfully. "Ready Zoe?"

"Ready when you are!" Replied Zoe.

"Execute!" We yelled. "Spirit evolution!"

"Sayurimon!"

"Kazemon!"

I took off into the air, circling behind Ranamon. She looked up at me lazily.

"Oh, sugah, your so cute thinkin' that you can defeat me by circlin' behind me! Not so fast! DRAININ' RAIN!" I quickly dodged the attack, but she anticipated this, and hit me out of the air with a column of water. I quickly regained my balance, shooting back up before hitting the water.

"ILLUSION ARROW!" I yelled, firing off the arrows, pinning Ranamon down.

"Littl' brat!" She screamed. "You're gonna get it now! Ranamon, slide evolution! Calmaramon!"

"Let's even the playing field," I smirked. "Sayurimon, slide evolution! MysticAvmon!"

She ripped through the arrows binding her with hardly a wince. She was glaring at Zoe and I with pure hatred.

"You're goin' down honey!" Calmaramon screamed. "Startin' with you Kazemon!" With a single strike, she sent Zoe sailing down to the water. Luckily, she regained her posture long enough to fire an attack.

"HURRICANE WAVE!"

The attack collided with Calmaramon, who reeled back. I glanced at Zoe who was struggling to regain her balance. I had to buy more time, but how? I was ridiculously injured, and it was impossible for me to do so, unless...

Concentrating, I felt a spark in my stomach, and silently thanked my crazy old teacher who was convinced that if you concentrated hard enough into you felt a spark in your stomach, you could teleport. I smirked and concentrated, and suddenly my vision was a whirl of colors. I focused on Calmaramon and she suddenly was crystal clear, like someone switched my vision on to high-definition. I felt like my stomach was being compressed, and I gasped.

Suddenly it all stopped. I was behind Calmaramon, and she everyone else was as mystified as I was. I raised my hands.

"FLAMING MARIYUKO!"

The attack struck Calmaramon, and she wheeled around, but I teleported again, this time wanting to be beside her. I appeared there.

"Where are you ya little brat?" Grumbled Calmaramon.

"Here! DARK WING!"

"What the..."

"Nope, over here! MYSTIC ENGRAVING!"

"Little-"

"Hi there! DARK WING!"

"I'm going to murder you!"

"Yeah, good luck with that. FLAMING MARIYUKO!"

Screaming in outrage, Calmaramon turned to the only person that wasn't moving at a speed that couldn't be followed by the naked eye; Zoe.

"ZOE!" I yelled. "Look out!" I said it too slow. Zoe looked at me, confused, before Calmaramon's tentacle collided with her head.

"Zoe!" The others on the raft yelled. I prepared to go after her, but I glanced at the others, who were completely defenseless. Suddenly a bright light appeared from the water, the whirlpools calming.

"How did that...?" Karissa and Kouji wondered. A column of water raised up by the wind appeared, and out burst-

"ZOE!" J.P, Takuya, and Tommy yelled.

"Yes I'm back!" Zoe smirked. "And I brought, a little friend!"

"Huh?" The others looked confused, until the mash of data appeared on Zoe's hand.

"Execute!" Zoe shouted. "Beast spirit evolution! Zephyrmon!"

"Alright Zoe!" I grinned. "Now let's kick Calmaramon's-" My words were knocked from me when one of Calmaramon's tentacle wrapped around me, cutting off my air supply.

"ANNA!"

Stars started to blink in front of my eyes. I gasped for air, when I heard Takuya and Karissa.

"HEY, BUDDY!" Takuya yelled. "YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU! FISH FACE, OVER HERE!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BRAT?!" Calmaramon wheeled around.

"She's got to be the ugliest thing I've ever seen!" Karissa commented, loud enough for Ranamon to hear. "Right Kouji?" I could tell from Kouji's expression, or what I could see of it anyways, he had caught on.

"Look over here! We're talking to you fat face!" He called. "Come on!"

"You dare insult me?!" Calmaramon screeched. She turned around and loosened her grip on me. I quickly pulled up, and took to the air. The others cheered.

"Zoe, let's finish her," I scowled.

"Right!" Zoe smirked, "It's time to take you to the fish dump! HURRICANE GALE!"

"MYSTIC ENGRAVING!"

Our attacks merged and collided, throwing Calmaramon into the sea. When she surfaced, we all screamed in terror. Her makeup was smeared all over her face, and her face was twisted into an ugly snarl.

"Your really gonna get it now!" Screamed Calmaramon. "TITANIC TEMPEST!" But, just as before, her attack failed, and she spun out of control.

"So much for that," I snorted.

Zoe nodded. We turned into human landing on the raft.

"Anna, I wanna know something," Karissa walked up to me.

"What?" I asked.

"When did you learn how to teleport?!"

I grinned.

**OKAY! There is another chapter, very long, hope you enjoyed. :D**

**Takuya: I didn't! I want my D-Tector back! **

**Kouji: So do I but you don't see me complaining! **

**Takuya: Point taken...**


	21. A Day at the Autumn Leaf Fair

Once we had realized that the Toucanmon had long left this island for some sort of island where a fair called the Autumn Leaf Fair was located. We assumed that they were going to trade the D-Tectors for something that was way less valuable. We were going along at an alarming pace. I had stolen Takuya's hat and was wearing it and we were laughing about Ophanimon knows what.

"Aw yeah buddy!" Takuya cheered. "Now this is the way to travel!"

"Despite it being slightly cold," I replied, zipping up my jacket. He shrugged. Sooner than expected, we hit land, almost throwing me overboard, but luckily I had Karissa who grabbed my waist and pulled me up.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," She said with a grin. I noticed Takuya's face, and he looked slightly disappointed, but he did a good job of masking it when I noticed.

"Wait, is that..." Jeffery asked as a popular snow creation loomed in front of us.

"SNOWMAN!" We all yelled. Our raft slammed into the giant snowman, throwing us apart. I hit the ground, and cried out in pain when I hit a wound that really did not want to heal. I slowly got up, clutching my side. I could already tell it was bleeding, AGAIN.

"Everyone okay?" Takuya asked.

"Nope!" I called back. Our raft was shattered and we were all scattered everyone, moaning. Tommy was covered with the remains of the barrel, and Aki and Alex were already digging him out.

"Changing bandages?" Karissa asked, examining where I was holding

"No, I'm fine," I muttered, but Karissa still dragged me off.

When we were out of sight from the others, I reluctantly pulled off my jacket and Karissa lifted my shirt (Only the part where the wound was weirdos :p) and bit her lip before removing the bandages. I winced slightly and looked down. I gasped. The wound seemed deeper than ever. I nearly passed out as Karissa pulled antibacterial cream and bandages from her pocket and applied them. It stung like nuts.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap," I muttered, me teeth digging into my lower lip. "Crap..."

"You okay?" Karissa asked.

"Fine," I replied. "Ow, crap..."

"Anna, you know this is for your own good!"

"I know I know!" I snapped as she wrapped up the scratch.

"Good," Karissa straightened up. "Come on." I scowled slightly pulling on my jacket, following Karissa back to the camp. When we arrived back, Takuya stole his hat back.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, wincing slightly as pain shot up my side. Takuya looked like he was going to hug me, but he instead put a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine." He promised.

"Easy for you to say!" I whined. He cracked a smile.

"We should all split up in groups," Kouji said. "Aki and Alex, Jeffery, Tommy, and Angela, Karissa and I, Anna and Takuya, and Mason, Zoe, and J.P."

"Agreed," Takuya nodded. So we set off in our different pairs. Once arriving at the Festival, I realized there wasn't any snow, and it was pleasantly warm. I considered taking off my jacket, but I decided not to. Takuya and I searched almost everywhere in the whole festival. We were just about to call it quits when we noticed an eating ten with thousands of Digimon screaming and cheering were.

"What's going on over here?" Takuya asked.

"Dunno, let's find out!" I took his hand, (Failing to notice his blush) and led him into the tent and saw J.P pigging out on food.

"J.P!"

Karissa walked up to him and smacked him upside the head.

"What?" J.P asked.

"We're supposed to be looking for our D-Tectors, not pigging out, come on!" Takuya yelled at him.

"I was, but then I got hungry and saw this place," J.P explained. "And besides, look!"

"'Whoever eats thirty plates in one minute wins a fabulous prize,'" I read.

"What has that got to do with finding our D-Tectors?!" Kouji demanded.

"Well I thought this fabulous prize would be our D-Tectors!" J.P said earnestly.

"That's got to be the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard of," Karissa and I stated.

"Well Zoe and Mason thought it was a good idea!" J.P protested. He pointed behind them were Zoe and Mason, each chowing down on the Digi-food (Mason slightly faster than Zoe) and demanding for more. All of us except for J.P sweatdropped.

"Where do they put all that food?" Takuya asked.

"No idea," I responded.

We walked out of the tent and saw Neemon and Bokomon running full speed towards us.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" I asked, mimicking Takuya. He smacked my head playfully.

"Neemon saw Tommy running outside of town!" Bokomon reported.

"What?" I turned to the others, who were wide eyed.

"Stupid..." Karissa muttered.

"We have to chase after him," Kouji said, "Who know's what''s out there?!"

"Maybe some evil Digimon!" Takuya gasped.

"Come on!" I yelled. We took off.

We found Tommy slowly trudging towards us. As soon as he saw us he broke into a run. I did too and he collapsed, and I hugged him.

"Tommy, what happened?" I asked.

"I...I..." Tommy dissolved into tears again, and we couldn't understand him. Finally he calmed down, but not before an explosion behind us jerked us out of our senses.

"That does not sound good," I commented.

"The others better be there..." Growled Karissa. "Or so help me..."

"Whatever, come on!" I yelled. We took off, again.

We arrived at the scene of the fight, and saw some sort of tree-flower-bush Digimon fighting a Datamon.

"Datamon!" Tommy yelled. Jeffery looked up from where he was sitting by Datamon, and Angela was talking to the Digimon. Tommy ran over to Datamon, nearly blinded by tears.

"Shoot, come on come on," I muttered, pulling out my D-Tector, but instantly collapsed, clutching my side, the pain from the wound nearly splitting my head open. I could dimly hear Takuya's voice, and someone shaking me.

Then, my world went black.

There was a rumbling beneath me, and I was dimly aware of someone sitting next to me, and my head was lying on their lap. Voices. I heard voices. I slowly sat up, rubbing my head, opening my eyes. I realized with a shock that Takuya was the one sitting next to me, and I was lying on his lap. I fought down an instant blush.

"You're awake?" Kouji asked. "Finally."

"Wh...Where are we?" I asked.

"Long story short, Jeffery, Angela, and Tommy got their beast spirits and kicked Petaldramon tail," Karissa said. She was leaning against the wall, glaring at Takuya for some reason. "Zoe won the food thing, she got Trailmon tickets, here we are."

"Yeah, that's pretty much accurate," J.P laughed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The Rose Morning Star," Angela spoke up.

"Wait a second," I said. "Grumblemon...when he kidnapped Jason, he said something about if I ever wanted to see Jason again, I'd have to go to the Rose Morning Star."

"Maybe we'll run into him," Takuya said earnestly, "And purify him with a little fractal code digitize!" I gave him a grateful smile, which turned into a frown.

"But what if-"

"Relax!" Takuya chided. "You worry too much. We'll worry about it when we get there." I nodded.

"WHOO WH...oh whatever..." The Trailmon grumbled as we chugged slowly towards the rose-star shaped pattern in the sky.

**Not too long this time, but this episode wasn't all that exciting, plus I was lazy of writing battle scene, so I blacked out xD**

**Yeah yeah, whatever say what you will, but I'm bored XP**

**See ya!**

**Takuya: That Trailmon though...**

**Me: Yeah...ANYWHO I'm really having trouble writing the next chapter, but I'll try to update soon! :D**

**Kouji: You'd better. **

**Me: -_-**


	22. Trailmon race

The Trailmon, surprisingly, let us off at a village we weren't supposed to stop at.

"Hey! Buddy!" Takuya said. "I thought this was the Rose Morning Star Express!"

"It is!" The Trailmon said

"Then take us there!"

"Ask me when it's not a Trailmon race! And I'm gonna win it!"

"What?!"

We all sighed angrily.

"Well, since we're here, let's have a look around. It can't hurt," Kouji suggested.

"Yes it can," Grumbled Jeffery.

"Oh come on, I'm fine!" I insisted. Skeptical looks told me that they didn't believe that. I sighed.

'Let's just have a look around," Karissa said, folding her arms. Since no one dared to ever disagree with her we started walking.

"Wow," Angela said, "It's so nice!"

"I wonder where that Trailmon race is," Aki and Alex simultaneously wondered.

"Let's find out then!" Jeffery and Tommy cheered.

It was pretty easy to find the location of the race. Several hundreds of thousands of Digimon were crammed in one area. I smiled, leaning against the wall. Karissa and Takuya were next to me and the others were cheering. After an Angemon started flying overhead, the cheers quieted down slightly.

"Welcome!" The Angemon cried. "To the annual Great Trailmon Race! Where each and every Trailmon contestant has the chance to win something fabulous, which happens to be, a hamburger!"

At that moment, Zoe's stomach chose to grumble loudly.

"Hehe," She said, "Wow, am I hungry..." She laughed nervously.

"Now, this fabulous prize is not just a hamburger, it's the BEST hamburger one could ever hope to have! Now lets meet our contestants!"

I looked down at where the Trailmon were, and was shocked to see Zoe getting ready to participate, but she was shoved aside by some sort of Digimon.

"Oh dear..." Bokomon sighed, gently pulling the book from his waistband so Seraphimon's Digi-Egg wouldn't be disturbed. "The black Digimon is ShadowWereGarurumon. He's a cheater, and doesn't play nice with his Shadow Claw attack. The yellow one is Doggymon. Good heavens, he's a troublemaker, on top of annoying. He can stretch as far as he wants to at will!" He closed the book and put it back in his waistband, scowling.

"Ug, here we go," I jumped down onto the tracks as ShadowWereGarurumon shoved Zoe. I jumped in front of her, my arms outstretched.

"Excuse me," I snapped. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Who do you think you are? Oh yeah, your a puny human," ShadowWereGarurumon sneered. Doggymon laughed like an idiot.

"Dude, you sound like a dying cat," I snorted. Doggymon glared at me.I smirked.

"Well if ShadowWereGarurumon's participating, I'm not!" One Digimon squeaked, running off.

"Me neither!" Another agreed. Soon all the Trailmon's partners were gone.

"I'll be your partner!" Zoe offered to a particularly disgruntled Trailmon. Soon we were all paired up, well almost all of us. Bokomon stayed back to 'baby' Seraphimon's Digi-Egg. I was paired up with Takuya, Karissa with Kouji, Jeffery with Tommy, Aki with Alex, Zoe with Mason, and J.P with Angela.

However embarrassing it was, Takuya had to help me up onto the Trailmon due to the stabbing pains in my side. Finally the race had begun. Takuya was seated in front of me. Right away, Neemon and his Trailmon lost, since they both fell asleep. J.P and Angela lost because of a Raremon, and Zoe and Mason tried to save their Trailmon but was kicked out. It was only Tommy, Aki, Alex, Jeffery, Karissa, Kouji, Takuya and I left.

Takuya and I had long left the others behind, and we were on a narrow pathway. One wrong move, and Trailmon and riders could go plummeting.I looked over the edge, and gulped.

"We're going to be fine," Takuya assured me.

"I didn't say we weren't," I replied. I looked behind me and saw ShadowWereGarurumon and Doggymon closing in on us. I cursed. Their Trailmon, Buffalo, sped up and hit us straight in the caboose.

"Ah!"

We were thrown forwards.

"Hey buddy! You tryin' to kill us?!" Takuya demanded.

"Probably," I grumbled. As if Buffalo was listening to us, he slammed into our caboose several more times. Eventually I was dangling above the chasm, silently cursing. Takuya was holding onto my wrist, but he was slowly slipping as well. We both knew that one more hit and we'd both go plummeting.

"Well, so much for us going to be fine," Takuya commented.

"No kidding," I agreed. Buffalo slammed into our caboose again, and we both started free-falling. Luckily Tommy, in Kumamon mode, was nearby and grabbed us.

"Thanks Tommy!" Takuya said. "I owe you one."

"Oh yeah," I nodded. Tommy laughed and let us go.

"Alright!" Takuya yelled.

"Execute!" We both yelled, "Spirit evolution!"

"Sayurimon!"

"Agunimon!"

Once spirit evolving, we both shot upwards, Takuya landing back on our Trailmon (Worm) and me, just floating in midair.

"Execute! Spirit evolution! Lobomon!"

"Execute! Spirit evolution! Swordmon!"

Karissa and Kouji had now joined the fight. I tried to ignore the stabbing pains in my side as I pulled several arrows from my quiver.

"ILLUSION ARROW!"

"PYRO TORNADO!"

"LOBO KENDO!"

"BLACK BEAM!"

Doggymon and ShadowWereGarurumon dodged all three attacks, Doggymon using his stretching capabilities to stretch out of sight.

"Uh, hello?" Kouji and Karissa's Trailmon asked after a while.

"What?" Kouji asked.

"Hate to interrupt, but that stupid mutt's eating my brakes!"

"Oh no you don't!" Karissa jumped up towards Doggymon who jumped out of the way with his stretching capabilities. Karissa cursed.

"Kouji!" She yelled.

"Fine!"

Kouji reluctantly left the battle to us. I landed next to Takuya.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah...I think so," I nodded.

"Oi, low gateway!" Our Trailmon called. We both ducked as we entered a tunnel. I dimly heard Angemon talking about how we had just entered a tunnel. I rolled my eyes. No dip Sherlock, I thought sarcastically.

"Anna, DemiMeramon, careful!" Takuya advised.

"Why are you telling me this?!" I demanded, ducking.

"Well Fire is my element and-"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Alright you two I'm taking a shortcut!" The Trailmon said.

"Sounds good to me!" We said in unison. We went on a separate track than ShadowWereGarurumon and Doggymon.

I glanced towards Doggymon who took out another bomb out and chucked it at us. It hit our Trailmon and we went careening off the track. I was thrown off and I hit the ground and skidded into the ground, barely keeping Digimon form.

"Anna!"

Takuya helped me up and I flashed him a grateful smile.

"Thanks," I said.

"Uh, hate to interrupt but..." The Trailmon trailed (Haha, puns) off. We turned around and saw him leaking oil. The DemiMeramon moved towards it and touched the oil and it ignited.

"Shoot!" I yelled.

"We can't get outta here in time!" Takuya said. We looked at each other and nodded.

"Sayurimon slide evolution! MysticAvmon!"

"Agunimon slide evolution! BurningGreymon!"

The gas suddenly exploded behind us.

"We have to go!" I yelled. Takuya nodded and we moved back to the caboose of the Trailmon and pushed. He started to move and we barely got out of the tunnel in time before it exploded. We spotted ShadowWereGarurumon and Doggymon up ahead. We cut through the dirt towards them.

"Let's give them a taste of their own medicine!" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Takuya replied. "WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!"

"DARK WING!"

The attacks collided on the caboose of their Trailmon and shot them into the air. We pulled our Trailmon onto the tracks and turned into human, dropping into the seats.

Takuya smiled at me and slid his hand into mine. I smiled and not caring that if we were on the screen or not, I kissed him full on. I knew I would have to endure a lot of teasing from the others, but at the moment, I didn't care.

**And theres a little bit of fluff. :D**

**By the way, during the race Karissa found her beast spirit while falling, and everyone else found them somehow and I just am really lazy writing about Beast Spirits and finding them. Sorry! :D**

**Sorry about the short chapters **


	23. Burger Time!

It turns out my friends were more shocked than wanted to tease me. We had found out that the prize wasn't a cheeseburger, but a trip to the Hamburger Village. Takuya and I sat together, laughing about Zoe's desperation for food. I had stolen Takuya's hat, again, and was smirking at him.

Kouji and Karissa sat together, smiling, laughing , and joking. We were all excited to chow down on some burgers, but we didn't expect complete destruction, and sobbing Burgermon. We found a particularly disgruntled Burgermon, sobbing her heart out. Once asked what was wrong, she explained that her husband had been taken by Petaldramon and some Chamelemon to make hamburgers for Petaldramon.

"Wow..." I muttered.

"Wish there was something we could do!" Karissa punched her hand with her fist angrily.

"The monster said that he would bring Daddy back if we make a better burger!" One of the TorikakaBallmon declared.

"But I'm afraid that's impossible," Burgermon sighed unhappily. "No one can make a better burger than my husband."

"Well, when will he come back for the burgers?" I asked.

"Young man, would you and your friends help me rescue my husband?" Burgermon asked kindly, ignoring me.

"I guess but I wouldn't even know where to start looking!" Takuya frowned.

"The monster said he'd come back for the burgers when he moos three times!" A second TorikaraBallmon said.

"No silly!" The first chided. "He said when the three moons align!"

"That's soon!" Wailed a third.

"I've got an idea!" Angela gasped.

"Huh?"

"Why don't we make the burgers?" Angela suggested. "Come on! I think we've scarfed enough burgers in our time to make something that at least looks right!" We exchanged looks.

"I agree!" Zoe said. "When the Chameleon take the burgers to the mansion we'll follow them!"

"Nice plan!" Complemented Jeffery.

"Except for I've never cooked before," Kouji blinked.

"Me neither, but I'm willing to try!" Takuya shrugged.

"Me too!" Tommy agreed. "Hey, I always used to watch my mom cook back home!"

"Don't worry," Aki and Alex said together. "We'll make the best hamburger ever and get your daddy back!"

"I think this will be a good experience for us!" I said.

"Agreed," Karissa nodded.

"Anything with food is a good experience for me!" J.P grinned. We all facepalmed.

"Can we make pancakes instead?" Mason questioned.

"Mason, did you even focus?" Takuya asked. "At all?"

"Huh?"

"I don't even know what's in the burgers," Takuya frowned, ignoring the white headed girl. "I guess I'll have to make it up!"

"That's the whole idea!" Angela said. "We can each make one and have judges taste them!"

"Takuya, this will be a friendly competition, right?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

"You worry too much Anna!" Smiled Takuya.

"Yeah no problem!" Kouji added.

"We may be a little rough, but we're ready!" Angela turned to the sad Burgermon. Her children cheered.

"Oh thank you so much!" The Burgermon said happily.

"Why don't I be your taster?" Bokomon asked. "It would be an honor to lend my superior power to such a noble cause. So bring on the beef, bay-bee!"

"That just means you want to eat!" Neemon pointed out. We all started laughing.

"My kitchen is fully stocked so help yourself to anything you need! Now lets get cooking!" Said the Burgermon. We cheered and followed her into the kitchen, which was looking a lot like paradise...at least for J.P.

"Ah man," He said, his mouth watering. "I'm ready to chow down right now!" He picked up an apple, and bit into it.

"Hey!" Aki said angrily. "Save some ingredients for cooking!"

"Yes ma'am," J.P said with his mouth full.

"All of this food is making me drool!" Neemon commented.

"Yes but must you do it on me?" Bokomon said dryly. After almost the entire day, and several mishaps from Tommy, we were finally ready for testing. Everything went fine, until Bokomon and Neemon reached Takuya's and Kouji's burgers.

"Are those supposed to be hamburgers?" Bokomon asked.

"I think I saw one move!" Neemon wailed.

"Are you going to take a bite?" Asked Bokomon.

"If they don't bite first!" Neemon replied.

"Mines the Meaty Meat Burger!" Takuya announced, "Steak, pork, cutlet, and ground beef! I was going for volume."

"My Deep Sea Burger is made with lobster, scallop and shrimp!" Kouji explained. Bokomon and Neemon each took a hamburger and chewed hesitantly.

"And I topped it all off with sardines and some peanut butter!" Takuya finished.

"My special sauce is made with purried squid and white chocolate!" Kouji added.

"Ugh, DISGUSTING!" Neemon and Bokomon said simultaneously.

"Huh?" The boys asked. They each picked up and hamburger and ate it, then tried each others, sticking their tongues out and 'blegh'ing. Bokomon and Neemon moved to Tommy's.

"Hm, interesting!" Neemon said. "Is this one your's Tommy?"

"Why, does it look bad?" Asked Tommy nervously.

"No, we just need a break after the last one," Bokomon said dryly.

"Or get our stomachs pumped," Neemon added.

"Would you like some fresh tea?" The Burgermon asked.

"Yeah!" Angela said excitedly.

"Why don't we all take a little break?" Suggested the Burgermon. "I'll bring your drinks outside for you in a minute."

"These smell good Tommy," I complemented, picking up the tray. "Lets give them a try!" J.P, Tommy, Zoe, and Karissa followed me outside. We had just sat down when the three moons aligned and the Chameleon returned. They tried Tommy's burger and dubbed it delicious. They took us to Petaldramon's mansion, and threw us in the same cage as the Father Burgermon.

He had tried Tommy's burger and we found out the little ones had been kidnapped. We had to work faster. We were almost done when the Chameleon came back. We told him we weren't ready.

"Fine, I guess you don't care what happens to the little brats!" The Chemelemon yelled.

"DADDY!"

"Quiet! Hand over the burgers or I'm making them desert!" Yelled a Chameleon.

"All your making is a big mistake!" Tommy declared

"EXECUTE!" We all yelled. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"Sayurimon!"

"Swordmon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kazemon!"

We burst through the cage and started attacking, but the Chameleon simply vanished. Karissa came up with the plan of freeing the children and having them be our eyes and ears. With that we defeated them, and freed the Burgermon. Petaldramon showed up and after a battle, the father Burgermon showed up with a burger. We escaped and returned to the Burgermon village, where the family was reunited, but Takuya and Kouji were a whole different story.


	24. Enter Duskmon

"Whoo whooo...ah whatever...blah blah blah whoo! Blah..."

The trailmon hooted unenthusiastically as we sped across a thin layer of ground across a large lake. Mason stuck her head out the window, grinning.

"Oh, wow, check it out!" She called to the rest of us, "The Rose Morning Star's GOTTA be close now!"

"Yay!" I cheered, popping out next to her. I examined what lay before us. A dark shroud flew over the continent above us, and a little ways off was an arch with a symbol on the front.

"Fantastico!" Zoe said happily. "But it's midday, are the clouds supposed to be that dark?"

"Hm, hey Bokomon," Angela frowned. "What does the book have to say about this area?"

"Hm, let's see I haven't found anything that-Ahhhh!" Bokomon cut himself off, crying out. At that exact moment, the Trailmon decided to slow down, throwing us off of our seats. I slowly got up, groaning.

"Alright, who was the nimrat that slammed on the brakes!" J.P demanded.

"That'd be me, blue boy!" The Trailmon responded. "End of the line!"

"That can't be right," Aki peered out the window. "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"It looks like the tracks don't stop for miles!" Alex added.

"How observant of ya," The Trailmon said sarcastically, (A/N: I'm sorry, but I really like this Trailmon! xD) "Look, if I say its the end of the line, it's the end of the line! Now go on! Get out! Get lost!"

"Kouji, how did we ever race with this guy?!" Karissa complained.

"You can't do this, we have Digirail passes!" Zoe chimed in angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, write it down, you'll sell millions," The Trailmon said in a bored voice. "Look, if you wanna go, than go! I ain't stoppin' ya!" It opened up it's side and (A/N: THAT'S SO AWKWARD I'M SORRY xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) tossed us out. "I wanna wish you the best of luck, you're gonna neeed itttt!" The Trailmon drove backwards, leaving us behind.

"I'll have to admit, I've been dumped before, but never quite like that!" J.P grumbled as we groaned.

"So, everyone in one piece?" I asked, getting up.

"Yeah," Tommy groaned.

"Aren't there any NORMAL Trailmon?" Angela demanded.

"I think I popped a waistband," Neemon said, staring up at the sky.

"Bokomon?" Aki and Alex asked. Bokomon had a completely and utterly unamused face.

"Welcome to the Dark Gate," He said dryly.

"Huh?!" Was the simultaneous reply.

"That temple-like structure behind you is the Dark Gate," Bokomon said, struggling to keep his voice level. "Through it lies, the Continent of Darkness! Ugh!" We all glanced nervously behind us, frowning.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not a good thing," Miyako mumbled.

"Is it as bad as it sounds?" Karissa asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but to be honest, I have no idea what awaits us there," Bokomon said, his eyes closed and his arms wrapped protectively around Seraphimon's Digi-Egg. "It's an eerie land, shrouded in utter Darkness, but the dangers it holds are just as legendary as it's mysteries!"

"There's gotta be SOMETHING written in the book about it," I pointed out.

"Well, let's take a look shall we?" Bokomon pulled out the book. "Continent of Darkness, chapter twelve. Mhm." He opened the book to that page, and no words were written. Just darkness inscribed on the paper.

"Whoa, it's pitch black!" Takuya gasped.

"How come?" Tommy asked curiously.

"It appears that there's really no first-hand information on this place," Bokomon replied, putting the book back. "Many a-brave Digimon have ventured within, but it seems that none of them have ever returned to tell of it's secrets."

"Hm..." I exchanged a glance with Takuya.

"It seems only the foolhardy would dare enter the Continent of Darkness," Bokomon continued. "We'll have to find another route to the Rose Morning Star."

"But the shortest route is straight ahead!" I protested.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" Takuya added.

"HUH?!" Bokomon gasped. Thunder crackled in the distance as I examined the temple-like structure that was the Dark Gate.

"Uh, I think we should take a vote," Miyako said.

"Agreed!" Bokomon nodded.

"You know, when all of us work as a team, we've overcome some pretty tough stuff," Aki pointed out. "So what's the point of backing off here and giving up?"

"Yeah, if something major happens, we'll just spirit evolve," J.P nodded.

"There isn't ANY trouble that we can't handle," Alex cheered.

"Exactly!" Zoe nodded. "We're the Five er...Eleven Legendary Warriors who stopped Grumblemon, and that guy was no pushover!"

"You guys know I'm in," Kouji and Karissa said together, which made my heart ache slightly. Jason and I would've done that.

"Well, we took a vote!" Takuya smirked as thunder boomed in the distance, again. "Motion carried! Move out!"

"But what about me and Seraphimon's egg?!" Bokomon protested, as we walked away. Neemon followed. "Neemon!"

"Don't forget to write!" Neemon said cheerfully. Bokomon blinked before grimacing.

"I know I'm going to regret this!" Bokomon said, running after us. "Oh, wait for meeee!" Thunder crackled a third time as we walked into the Dark Gate.

Our footsteps were like gunshots in the quiet, eerie darkness of the uncharted continent. We had been following the Trailmon tracks for hours, Takuya and I in the lead, and everyone else behind us, Bokomon and Neemon bringing up the rear.

"I'm wondering, do you think Digimon could somehow end up being ghosts?" Tommy questioned after what seemed like an eternity.

"What kind of talk is that?!" Zoe demanded. "Next you'll start telling ghost stories!"

"It was a dark and stormy night," J.P said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. "Luckily, there was a terrific guy there waiting to come to your rescue!"

"Oh gimme a break..."

Shadows moved in the trees, and everyone started freaking out. I hardly noticed as I kept walking, staring at the trailmon tracks beneath me. I only stopped when I heard voices.

"Tommy, it's just the wind!" Tajuya said in response to Tommy's whimpering.

"Ah...oh, sorry about that!" Zoe said, blushing.

"No problem..." Kouji responded to her hugging him. Karissa looked slightly irritated.

"Ug, stop acting like my Aunt Mabel's dog!" J.P yelled at Bokomon who was clinging to his leg.

"Aunt Mabel's dog would have turned tail and gone by now!" Was Bokomon's response.

"Huh?" Gasped Alex and Aki in unison.

"We're not going back!" I said suddenly. "We've all been walking for HOURS."

"Let's walk back a few hours," Bokomon suggested, still clinging onto J.P's leg for dear life. "And then we can all get ourselves out of this poor excuse for a dark closet once and for all!" I could feel everyone's eyes on my back, but I refused to turn. My brother was here, and I could feel it.

"H...Hey guys!" Tommy said nervously. "Something's glowing!" My head snapped up and I looked over at some glowing object in the distance.

"Fireflies?" Angela suggested.

"Maybe there's a town up ahead," Karissa frowned.

"Come on, let's check it out!" I said, and we all started forwards, running towards the glowy stuff.

As we ran, I started thinking of my brother. He was here alright. This is where Grumblemon told me to go when he was first kidnapped. My mind suddenly flashing. I gasped slightly, seeing Mercurymon, and two Digimon in the shadows.

"Uh...how did he know?" Mercurymon was demanding. "How could Cherubimon doth find that I possessed Seraphimon's fractal code!"

"Uh-huh." The two Digimon in the shadows said.

"I will not be made smart of Duskmon and Dazormon!" Mercurymon said angrily.

"I was clearing my throat," Duskmon said.

"'Tis unlikely!"

"Well, aren't you self-centered?" Dazormon asked.

"Master Cherubimon noticed thy absences at the meeting he requested," Mercurymon said with a smug look.

"Just because Cherubimon gets you three to obey his requests, doesn't mean that you are truly loyal to him," Duskmon and Dazormon said in unison.

"Bite your tongue!"

"Do you deny it?" The two said, again in unison.

"You dare to question our loyalty, you jacken-ape!" Mercurymon yelled. "You, who have never even set foot on the battlefield! Well, perhaps the little humans be too much for you two?"

"We see what you're doing," Dazormon started.

"Getting Ranamon and Arbormon to do the manual labor while you wait for the right moment to strike!" Duskmon completed.

"Those are strong words for one whose actions are so weak!" Mercurymon smirked. "You are a coward." Dazormon and Duskmon turned, and walked away. "Leaving to mope you mollycoddle?" They continued walking, and soon appeared on the outlook of a large base.

"Maybe we should get out and fight," Duskmon said, his features revealed through (A/N: Multimedia for looks) the bright sun. Dazormon nodded.

"After all, those young humans are becoming quite an annoyance," He agreed. "They need to be restrained."

My vision was jarred back into reality with my friends shaking me.

"You okay?!" Takuya was saying. "Anna!"

"Huh? Sorry, I zoned out," I responded, frowning slightly about what I had just witnessed.

"That was some zone out...you sort, collapsed," Karissa said.

"I'm fine, honestly," I stood up. "Lets go." We hurried off again, and arrived at the strange glowy-stuff.

"Whoa, look at that!" Takuya said with a gasp.

"That moss is actually glowing!" Miyako said. "Wonder if it's safe to touch. Hey, wait, Mason!"

"Let's see!" Mason responded to Miyako as she stooped down and picked some up with her bare hands. "Sure is!"

"We can use it to light our way!" I said, following suit. We started walking again.

"Wow, this stuff works great!" Aki said happily. Alex nodded at her, and we neared a cave.

"Look it's a cave!" J.P said, stating the obvious.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Mason and I said sarcastically. J.P glared at us.

"It's almost too perfect, like it was dug out by someone!" Zoe commented.

"Or dug out by something!" Tommy corrected nervously.

"Hey!" Takuya yelled. "Anybody in there?!"

"Hm, I guess not," Karissa said with a frown. We were all suddenly distracted by a cry from Bokomon.

"Bokomon, what is it?" I asked. Bokomon was cowering on the ground.

"I feel like this place is a ghost cavern!" The tan-Digimon responded. "Full of evil ectoplasmic Digi-spirits! I knew I should have stayed behind, but did I listen to myself? No!"

"Huh?" Karissa asked as our head's snapped up at the sound of something zipping through the trees. "Did you guys see that?"

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Takuya shouted bravely, but he wasn't expecting someone to respond.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"What are ya, a parrot?!" Angela demanded.

"What are ya, a parrot?"

"What are ya, a parrot?"

"What are ya, a parrot?"

"Knock it off!" Karissa yelled angrily.

"Knock it off!"

"Knock it off!"

"Knock it off!"

"Oooh!" Bokomon said, cowering again, and overreacting. "They'll mock us before we all go insane! We're doomed! Doomed I tell you!"

"Hey I know," I said suddenly, a thought occurring to me. "Beatles, batter, better, and butter!"

"Beatles, battle, better and butter!"

"Just as I thought!" I said with a smirk.

"That's great!" Takuya said sarcastically. "You wanna clue us in?"

"They're repeating what we say," I started.

"So let's confuse them with tongue twisters!" Mason finished, catching on.

"Right!"

"Oookay," Takuya said, exchanging a glance with Kouji. "Six sick bricks might bring back a snack!"

"Six sick bricks might bring back a snack!"

"Peter Piper picked and poked a pack of pickled peppers!"

"Peter Piper picked and poked a pack of pickled peppers!"

"Toy boat, toy boat, toy boat, toy boat, toy boat, yoy boat-blargh..."

"Toy boat, toy boat, toy boat, toy boat, toy boat, yoy boat-blargh..."

"It's no use, we just can't trip 'em up!" Angela said with a groan.

"Oh yeah?" Karissa asked, chucking her moss at the trees. What was saw was quite startling. Digimon, bat like Digimon at that, were nestling in the trees.

"My goodness!" Bokomon gasped. "Those creatures are Pipismon! They're mutant Digimon whose power is greatest in the dark. They can reflect sound back exactly as it's heard!" The Pipismon suddenly took flight. They whooshed over our heads into the cave, and nestled on the ceilings.

"Ohhh!" Neemon said knowingly. Karissa walked a couple of paces into the cave.

"Huh," She said.

"For cave-dwelling Digimon, they're really rather gentle," Bokomon informed us. "Even if they are a bit scary-looking."

"Well, just between us, I think they're kind of cute!" Zoe said cheerfully, smiling.

"I think they're kind of cute!"

"I think they're kind of cute!"

"I'm amazed to find peaceful Digimon in such a dark place," Bokomon said a matter-of-factly.

"So, I guess it turns out you're glad you came!" Aki said.

"Wha...?"

She turned to Bokomon, smiling.

"You just learned something!" She said. "If you hadn't have come, you'd never known about this!"

"Right," Takuya chimed in. "It's good that you took a risk."

"If your not sure about something, there's really only one way to find out!" Mason said cheerfully. "That's to take a risk and go experience it for yourself!"

"Well bless my buttons," Bokomon said, amazed. "You're right!"

"Why don't you write it down in the book?" Karissa suggested. "You'll be the First Digimon to chronicle the Continent of Darkness!"

"You'll be famous!" I added. Bokomon blinked, speechless, his mouth open.

"Ah...uh...well I..." He stammered. "Really?"

"Sure!" Zoe said, smiling. "And since your writing about Digimon, maybe you could write about us! The true adventures of the Legendary Warriors! You can say how I controlled my beast spirit!"

"I'd like to be mentioned!" Tommy said. "You can write about my cool hat!"

"And don't forget to mention how fearless I am!" J.P added with a grin.

"Yeah, fearless," I said sarcastically and we all broke out into laughter. J.P scowled.

"Alright, then, I'll do it!" Bokomon said bravely. "Today I'll begin the greatest novel of all time! The Legendary Warriors and the Continent of Darkness!"

"So, will you write about me as well?" Neemon asked curiously. Bokomon looked at him distanfully, and pulled on Neemon's pants, snapping them on his waist.

"Oh, I think not," He said.

"Ooh!" Neemon said as his pants hit his waist. We started laughing again.

"Well a great novelist needs great material, so let's continue our journey into the unknown!" Bokomon said happily.

"Sounds great!" Takuya said eagerly.

"Let's go!" We said in unison. Suddenly, the tree nearby us toppled down. We gasped, as the dust rose up. We shielded our faces and heard a voice.

"Yous and your journey are about to be cut shorts, small fry."

"Huh?" I gasped, opening my eyes. "Yeah, says who?!" The others opened their eyes, and looked over at the fallen tree.

"Take a guess!" The voice yelled, and jumped into the light of our fallen moss.

"Ohoho, not Arbormon again!" Bokomon whined as the Wood Warrior got into a fighting stance.

"Good guess!" Arbormon started laughing maniacally. I blinked.

"Miyako, stay back! We'll deal with this," Takuya said.

"O...Okay!" Miyako hesitated, but nodded.

"POWER PUMMEL!" He rose into the air, hitting the poor innocent Pipismon, and eating their fractal codes. I cursed, clenching my fists. "Ooo yeah, feel the power baby! Oh yes, that's good." Zoe gasped from beside me.

"No way!" Alex scowled.

"That was an appetizer," Arbormon said, reading his stance again. "You kids are the main course! Arbormon slide evolution, Petaldramon!" Petaldramon lunged for us, but we moved out of the way, and he slammed into the cave. He pulled his face for it, and dove into the forest, knocking over trees, and looking for us.

"Right, lets do it!" Takuya said as we met with our glowing moss, outlining us in the dark.

"EXECUTE!" Came the unison cry. "BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"MysticAvmon!"

"BurningGreymon!"

"Queenmon!"

"KendoGarurumon!"

"Musicalulumon!"

"Zephyrmon!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"Korikakumon!"

"You know what I think?!" J.P asked. "I think it's Petal pulling time!"

"Right!" I smirked, and darted forwards, the others behind me. "FLAMING MARIYUKO!" His tongue lashed out towards us, and we jumped, and he pulled in a tree, and ate it, growing.

"Man, talk about getting fiber in your diet!" Takuya said.

"Oh!" Bokomon said. "It looks like Petaldramon is growing into a king-sized pest!"

"He looks cool!" Neemon said.

"He is not cool!" Bokomon yelled.

"POLO THUNDER!" MetalKabuterimon fired off his attack. It hit his side, and a tear appeared, but the grass regrew.

"What the heck?!" I demanded.

"Hehe, my turn!" Smirked Petaldramon.

"Oh boy!" MetalKabuterimon said, and backed up. Takuya, Karissa, and I flew up above Petaldramon.

"PYRO BARRAGE!"

"DARK WING!"

"DEATH WAVE!"

The attacks hit Petaldramon, but again the grassy-skin grew back, and he hurled Karissa and I to the ground. I hit with a painful grunt.

"PLASMA PODS!" Zoe chimed in, scraping the skin, and again the same thing happened.

"Come here!" Petaldramon's tongue wrapped around Zoe, and reeled her in.

"HOWLING STAR!"

Kouji appeared out of nowhere, and severed Petaldramon's tongue in two. Zoe escaped, but both friends were hit with Petaldramon's twin tails, and they crashed to the ground.

"FROZEN ARROWHEADS!" Tommy yelled. They wrapped around Petaldramon's head, but Petaldramon pulled from where Aki and Alex were gripping onto him, keeping him steady. They all landed in different places. I cursed, but heard a voice in my head, which made me gasp.

"Five Legendary Warriors, and that's the best they can do? You may handle them Duskmon."

I stiffened up.

"J...Jason?" I muttered, earning me a confused look from Karissa.

"HORN JAB!" Petaldramon cried out, and stuck his twin tails in the ground enveloping us in thick wooden tendrils. We rose into the air.

"LEAF CYCLONE!"

The tornado flew towards us, and we grimaced waiting for impact.

"Hang on guys!" Takuya shouted. "WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!" Fire and Air met in midair, but it was still too much. We were thrown everyone. I hit the ground, and stars exploded to life in front of me.

"Ha!" Petadramon said. "Giving Beast spirits to puny humans like you is like given piles to pigs! So why don't you just do yourselves a favor and hand 'em over!"

"Ugh..." I struggled to get up, my body shaking. Takuya was attempting to do the same.

"N...Never!" Takuya yelled. "If you want these spirits, than your gonna have to come here, and take 'em!"

"Hm, right," Petaldramon said with a smirk, readying 'Leaf Cyclone'.

"LUPINE LASER!" Kouji fired off an attack, hitting Petaldramon in the face. I got up, as did everyone else.

"MYSTIC ENGRAVING!"

Petaldramon fell back, and Tommy went and picked up the Wood Warrior.

"ELECTRON CANNON!" J.P added. Tommy tossed Petaldramon onto his back and Takuya readied for a final attack.

"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!"

"HURRICANE GALE!"

Petaldramon screamed, and went back to his original size. His fractal code appeared, and Kouji slide evolved to take it.

"KendoGarurumon slide evolution! Lobomon!"

Kouji stepped up to Petaldramon, expressionless, and pulled out his D-Tector.

"Petaldramon, it's kindling time," He said. "Fractal code, Digitize!" He left a battered looking Arbormon, beast spiritless. We sighed in relief.

"LOBOMON DID IT!" Bokomon said, celebrating with Miyako.

"Now he's cool!" Neemon chimed in.

"Arbormon, now will you give up attacking us?!" Karissa demanded.

"Well I-uh..." Arbormon was cut off.

"Yes."

"Huh?!" Arbormon turned.

Duskmon stepped from the shadows. I gasped, and took a step back.

"He will."

"Oh...Duskmon!" Arbormon said, jumping to his feet.

"Who is that?" Zoe asked.

"Well, here comes the cavalry!" Arbormon said happily. "A friend in need's a friend in deed, righ'?"

"Wrong," Duskmon said, a red sword coming from his claw-like hands. "With your Beast-spirit gone, there's really no use for you now is there?" He raised the sword, and Arbormon gasped.

"Whattay talk-ahhhh!" The sword slashed across the Warrior of Wood, and his fractal code appeared. "Yesterday's ally is today's enemy, arghhh!" He dissolved, and Duskmon took the fractal code, turning to us.

"He destroyed his own friend!" Takuya said shocked, while I had my fists clenched next to him. Duskmon said nothing, and stared at us, and I automatically knew, this was going to be a long battle.

**YAYYYY I UPDATED! **

**Takuya: DARNIT! **

**Me: HATE YA TOO BRO! **

**Takuya: :D**


	25. Friendships Tested

**NOW. ONWARDS. TO. THE. CHAPTER! :D**

**By the way, this was a chapter I had been planning and looking forwards to LONG before I even got to this point, so please, enjoy the anticipated chapter of mine! **

I froze, scowling as Duskmon stood before us, unmovingly, and, if he had a mouth, smirking. He raised his head slightly.

"Who IS this guy?!" Karissa asked. Duskmon laughed mirthlessly.

"I am Duskmon," He responded. "Legendary Warrior of Darkness."

"Well, that explains the outfit," Takuya said.

"Takuya!" I snapped, and turned to Duskmon. "Where is my brother." Around me, my friends gasped slightly, looking at me like I was nuts. Duskmon smirked.

"Your brother? I daresay he will be joining us soon," He said.

"He looks strong!" Neemon's voice whimpered. Bokomon nodded, and Miyako frowned slightly.

"You have done well against my brethren," Duskmon said, raising his sword. We tensed. "Lets see how strong you really are. Show me your power." He swiped the sword, and a red line flew from it, heading straight for us. We jumped to avoid it.

I turned and gasped slightly. A huge hole was in the side of the mountain we had been fighting Petaldramon by.

"All he did was swing his sword!" Aki said, gritting her teeth, while behind her, Miyako ran into the woods.

"Miyako!" I yelled. "Ah, darnit!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Alex agreed.

"Come on!" Takuya said. "There's only one of him!"

"I don't think that's going to help us much!" I said as Duskmon started to laugh.

"If we've defeated Grumblemon and Petaldramon, than Laughing Boy over there should be a piece of cake!" Takuya plowed on recklessly. "Remember, we're Legendary Warriors!" Everyone but Karissa, Aki, Alex, and I plunged forwards recklessly.

"Idiots!" Aki yelled.

"Right!" J.P cheered.

"There's no way we can lose!" Takuya said, ignoring us. I frowned, backing up slightly.

"I swear," I muttered. "When this is over I'm going to give Takuya a smack in the face. Come on." I turned to Karissa, Aki, and Alex and they grimaced in response.

"This, is going to be 'sooo' much fun," Alex said sarcastically.

"Duskmon knows where my brother is," I insisted.

"But last time you engaged in battle with Jason, you were nearly killed!" Karissa protested. I ignored her as J.P shot off a 'Polo Thunder.'

"Yes..." Duskmon hissed as Takuya flew full speed towards him. I froze as I heard Miyako's voice.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Spiritmon!"

Another Digimon appeared from a little ways off, and everyone snapped out of their reverie.

"Anna!" The Digimon I hoped was Miyako said. "Come on! Let's finish Duskmon! HOLY ARROW!" As the dust rose up from J.P's attack, Takuya darted in. I heard Duskmon laughing, and Takuya's response.

"Laugh at THIS!" Takuya said. "Huh?" The dust cleared, and Duskmon appeared behind Takuya, grabbing him and throwing him into the ground. He cried out in pain.

"Takuya!" The others cried out.

"You idiot!" I landed next to him. Duskmon took a step towards us as Takuya moaned in pain.

"You are weaker than I thought," The Warrior of Darkness said, disappointed. "I should at least give you the chance to surrender."

"You can give it," Karissa snarled. "But we won't take it!"

"You are proving to be very foolish creatures," Duskmon said impatiently.

"J.P, Tommy, switch to your human spirits!" Kouji ordered.

"Right!"

"Korikakumon slide evolution! Kumamon!"

"MetalKabuterimon slide evolution! Beetlemon!"

J.P, Tommy, Kouji, and Zoe raced forwards.

"Wait!" Aki yelled. "Aw come on...idiots."

"Takuya, what were you THINKING?!" I demanded as the boy groaned painfully on the ground.

"LOBO KENDO!"

Kouji jumped into the air in an attempt to bring his light-sword on Duskmon's head and the Warrior of Darkness raised his own blood-red sword, and blocked it. It was a battle for dominance as Kouji and Duskmon tried to overpower the other.

"Each of your attacks seem to get weaker, not stronger," Duskmon pointed out. "You must know you can't defeat me."

"Little help here guys?!" Kouji requested. The others flew in and attacked Duskmon.

"PLASMA PODS!"

"THUNDER FIST!"

"FROZEN TUNDRA!"

The attacks hit in a multicolored shower, and enveloped Duskmon as Kouji leapt away.

"Now that ought to quiet him down!" Bokomon declared, but when the dust cleared, Duskmon was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Kouji demanded. I looked up, and cursed. Duskmon was in the air, and each of his seven eyes were pointed at us.

"DEADLY GAZE!"

"Move!" I yelled, and jumped into the air. "FLAMING MARIYUKO!"

"Or make him fight harder," Bokomon said in dismay as I conjured a sword from midair, and attacked Duskmon. Just as Kouji had done, I was locked in a battle in the air. I frowned in concentration, before Duskmon overpowered me and threw me to the ground. I groaned as Duskmon landed.

"Your efforts against me are pitiful," His eyes wandered around, constantly moving and fixing on one point, and then deciding to move on. "Surely you have more power than that!" I slowly got up, and was dimly aware of Takuya doing so as well.

"Hey, we're just getting warmed up!" He declared. Duskmon's shoulder eyes fixed on the Fire Warrior as he struggled up onto his feet.

"What?" Duskmon questioned.

"Don't take us too lightly you big eyeball!" Takuya taunted. "You want power? I'll show ya power! WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!" The flames enveloped Duskmon in a fiery tornado. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

"Takuya, get outta there!" I yelled, as we started running.

"Why? I just defeated him!" Takuya said proudly.

"All of us COMBINED weren't able to defeat him, and you think you did it by yourself?" I demanded as I stopped, allowing the others to pass me.

"Well, yeah!"

"Just come on!"

"I mean, I hit him pretty good, didn't I guys?" Takuya prompted, flying after us. "Uh...guys?!" We ignored him and kept running, but I knew Duskmon wasn't finished yet.

After turning into human and starting to walk after thinking we lost Duskmon, we started looking for a good place to set up camp for the night. Along the way Takuya was complaining about how all of us were just too weak to hit him right, and he just happened to find the weak point.

"The Dark Continent sure is Dark," J.P said after a glorious moment of silence, which prompted Takuya to start again.

"You know guys, the more I think about it, the more I think I really did beat that guy!"

We let out a collective groan.

"I can't believe an attack that powerful wouldn't do SOMETHING serious to him," Takuya continued, his hands behind his head. "You know?" When none of us replied, he scowled. "Fine."

"Do you guys hear something that sounded like someone talking?" Asked Mason.

"Not me," I said. "But if I did hear that, I'd say it was getting pretty annoying."

"Very funny guys," Takuya scowled. "You can play your little game all you want, but I'm telling you that guy is toast! There is just no way he could stand there and take that fire attack of mine!"

"Yeah right," I snorted. "Were you at some other fight? He took ALL our attacks and he didn't even flinch!"

"Ah, so you can hear me now huh?" Takuya demanded angrily. "So riddle me THIS smart guy, how can you be so sure about what happened after YOU made us all run away?"

"Yeah, I'm a girl thanks," I responded angrily.

"Do you really think he's alive?" Angela inquired.

"There's no doubt about it at all," Karissa replied. "None of us did any serious damage to him."

"So how we supposed to beat him?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know," I sighed. "We'll find someplace safe to come up with a plan."

"Than we'll never have a plan, there's no place safe in this world!" Tommy said sadly.

"You know what Anna, this is all your fault," Takuya accused angrily. "If you just hadn't been so eager to turn tail and run!"

"Just what are you saying?" I demanded, turning.

"I'm saying, that if we only stuck around and worked as a team, we might've beaten him!"

"And what do you know about working as a team?" I demanded.

"Wha...What do you mean?"

"I mean, you didn't look like too much of a team player when you went charging in against Duskmon yourself, did you?"

Takuya glowered at me, and I stared back, arms folded as he relived what happened just after J.P had fired his 'Polo thunder' Attack as MetalKabuterimon.

"You could've been hurt Takuya!" I told the angry gogglehead, equally as disgruntled. "Or we ALL could have been!"

"So?!" Takuya was about to retort when Bokomon intervened.

"Well I'm famished," He interrupted. "Who wants to eat?" Takuya was startled at the fact that Bokomon had stopped a crucial argument in his life.

"Huh?! Are you kidding me?!" Takuya yelled. "We're right in the middle of an argument!"

"Being angered easily is a sure sign that you're hungry," Bokomon said a matter-of-factly. "Now, let's have something to eat, and discuss this like civilized people...If you can."

"Yeah, let's eat!" Neemon said happily.

"I'll second that motion!" Aki, Alex, and Zoe said together.

"Count me in!" Tommy, Mason, Karissa, and Angela cheered.

"Yeah, I'm wasting away to nothing!" J.P moaned. I smiled slightly at J.P's outburst.

"And it'll keep Takuya's mouth occupied..." Bokomon said dryly. Takuya scowled.

We found a safe spot to camp out for the night, and were all assigned separate jobs. Takuya and I were purposefully separated, in case another argument was started and things got out of hand. Nobody said anything, but it was pretty clear. They were worried about us.

As I was walking past the fire J.P built to run down to the river with Neemon and Bokomon, I heard Zoe talking to J.P.

"J.P, I'm worried about Anna and Takuya."

I gritted my teeth. It's not their business to get in arguments they were not involved in. Besides, friends always have these fights, and even more so, Takuya was a huge moron. I started forwards but stopped when I heard J.P's response.

"How so?"

I bit my tongue. Eavesdropping wasn't a good skill to learn, but still. I wanted to hear what Zoe and J.P had to say.

"Well, that fight they got into," Zoe said.

"I wouldn't worry about it," J.P replied. Zoe looked at him.

"Why?"

"When you spend as much time together as we do, there's bound to be friction," J.P said wisely. "Besides, if Takuya weren't so hotheaded, and Anna were less calculating, we wouldn't be complete! You know?"

"No."

"It's the combination of all of our differences that make us such a good team!" J.P explained with a slight smile. "We balance each other!" Zoe still looked slightly confused, but her face cleared a bit as J.P continued. "Seriously, could you imagine what it'd be like with two Takuyas?"

"Two Takuyas..." Zoe said thoughtfully. There was a moment of silence as Zoe pondered this. Zoe sweatdropped a few minutes later.

"Yeah, see what I mean?" J.P asked.

"It's not a pretty picture, is it?" Zoe responded.

"And believe me it'd be the same if there were two Anna's in the group," J.P said, glancing back at the fire. When Zoe tried to imagine this he smiled slightly, and looked at her. "You don't have to imagine it you know."

"Whew, that's a load off my mind," Zoe said in relief.

"In a way, we're all balanced like this fire is," J.P said wisely.

"Okay, you lost me," Zoe admitted. "Just how is a fire balanced?"

"Well, a fire's made up out of parts, just like our group is," J.P explained. "You'll need something that'll burn, but the fire also has to have oxygen from the air, or it'll go out. If the wood's too tight, the fire smothers, too loose and the fire won't even start. Balance."

"Hm," Zoe said. "You know something?"

"Huh?"

"There's more to you than I thought," Zoe smiled. J.P blushed slightly, and I sighed, leaning against the pillar. I looked sideways and saw Takuya heading my way. A new wave of anger surged up inside, and I pulled myself off of the pillar, and I stalked away to the river to help Neemon and Bokomon.

I went down to help them, and saw Neemon stretched out between two rocks holding a bucket to fill it with water, while Bokomon was waiting for him, holding two buckets. I smiled slightly at the sight.

"Uh, how come I have to do this myself!" Whined Neemon.

"I'm the one carrying two buckets you know," Bokomon reminded him.

"But that doesn't help me carry this one, does it?" Neemon asked in a childish voice.I leaned against the wall, breathing out. I knew Duskmon was out there, looking for us, and it was only a matter of time before he found us. I sighed slightly.

Later on, Takuya had just explained a ridiculous plan to us as we ate meat apples around a fire.

"So that is your big plan?!" We demanded in unison. Tommy and Takuya nodded, grinning.

"How long did it take for you to come up with 'attack all at once'?" Karissa asked sarcastically. "A second?" I cracked up at this, earning me a glare from the gogglehead.

"Yeah, we tried that already, remember?" Mason sighed.

"Now, now, now," Takuya said, waving his pointer finger in the air. "Now I realize it may look like the same plan, but once I lay it out for you, you'll see plenty of differences!" Tommy nodded cheekily next to him. "Alright Tommy, show them the plan!" Takuya instructed.

"One plan, comin' up!" The little boy obeyed at once, and pulled out a bunch of random figurines that looked exactly like us in Digimon form. He put down a figure of Duskmon. "Now, say this is Duskmon." We all got up and gathered around the stone slab Tommy was using as a layout. Everyone, except me.

"Wow Tommy, did you make that yourself?" Zoe asked. Tommy nodded.

"Man, it looks just like him!" Angela said admiringly.

"I helped to you know!" Takuya interjected. "Now, back to the plan. I'll spirit evolve into Agunimon and stop him-"

"Do I get my own doll too?" Zoe asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I want one!" J.P said cheerfully.

"I wouldn't leave you out!" Takuya said happily. "Everyone's in the plan, so everyone gets one, but let's get back to my idea." His eyes flashed over in my direction for a split second, but he then looked back at the group. Karissa gave me a backwards glance and I shrugged indifferently, while my insides were boiling with anger. Neemon and Bokomon sighed unhappily.

"Apparently we don't exist, Neemon," Bokomon said sadly.

"Okay, so once I've stopped him, everyone will Beast spirit evolve!" Takuya continued. "Than MetalKabuterimon and Korikakumon will move in! Zephyrmon, MysticAvmon, and KendoGarurumon will sneak up on his flank, and then when _I_give the signal-" ("Oh gimme a break," I muttered seeing how much emphasis Takuya put on 'I') "-We'll all attack! And that's that! So, any questions?"

"Just one, when do we get going?" Tommy asked.

"I'm in shock," Angela said. "That looks like it might really work!"

"I dunno, there's still a big problem," Karissa folded her arms.

"Whattdya mean, where's there a problem?" Takuya demanded.

"Oh yeah, just how do you plan on stopping Duskmon?" Mason asked, eying the gogglehead.

"I mean, he knocked you all over the place last time," Aki started.

"And that was your Beast Spirit!" Alex finished.

"Yeah, well LAST time I wasn't on guard," Takuya said, slightly miffed. "THIS time I'll know what to expect!" Tommy made an 'mhm' noise.

"He sure is confident!" Neemon told Bokomon.

"Yes, and no one can figure out why..." Bokomon replied.

"I don't like it."

My voice had started working before I could register what I was going to say. Everyone turned towards me, still sitting at the fireside. Takuya glared at me.

"Aw, what's the matter, not enough 'running away' for you?" He taunted cruelly. My expression hardly even flickered. "I can't believe her," Takuya said from the corners of his mouth. "When did she become such a chicken?"

"Duskmon's different from anyone we've ever fought before," I said, not breaking eye contact with Takuya. "Instead of fighting we should-"

"Waiiit," Takuya interrupted. "Your not really thinking of running away are you?"

"Yes I am."

"You're pathetic! What makes you think we can even if we wanted to?" This time my face flickered, and it showed the anger that was bubbling up inside.

"Come on, don't fight," Tommy pleaded as I go up, and dug my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Takuya," I said through gritted teeth while walking off. "Let's talk."

"Yeah, let's," Takuya snarled, and followed.

"Guys, don't do anything stupid!" Angela called after us.

"Don't worry," I promised. "We're just gonna talk."

"Yeah, if she's lucky that's all we'll do," Takuya growled. I continued walking not saying anything. I could hear Takuya walking behind me, barely though. The blood was pounding in my ears so loud, I could hardly hear my own footsteps. I took a sharp turn, catching sight of the campfire light, and Takuya's face. He was angry. Very angry.

I walked down a flight of stone steps and stopped. I heard him stop behind me as well.

"Alright, so start talking," Takuya said through gritted teeth. I was silent for a minute before opening my mouth, and replying.

"Why do you think you're here Takuya?"

"Huh?"

"Answer me. I wanna know why your here."

"Well, you know, we're here to save the world!"

"You say that like you don't know what it means!" I said angrily. "What's at stake? This isn't just some video game you can walk away from if things don't work out!"

"I'm not stupid you know," Takuya retorted. "I know that!" I finally turned to look at him.

"Sometimes I really don't think you do."

Takuya's face tensed.

"There's no second chances for us, get it?" I told him. "If we mess up here, it's over!"

"Y...Yeah, I...I know!"

"Than how come you stake our lives on some plan you only assume is going to work? You don't know anything about this guy!"

"S..So what? We'll all be safe if we RUN AWAY?!"

"Argh, I didn't SAY that!" I yelled, both of our voices rising.

"Than what ARE you saying?!" The gogglehead demanded. I grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, and pressed him against the wall.

"Listen Takuya," I snarled. "You weren't there when I crossed swords with him, okay?!" I flashed back to the time when our swords collided in the air. "I doubt he was using even HALF his strength against me! That whole fight, all he was doing was playing with us!"

"Y...Yeah," Takuya said, and I was slightly surprised to hear him agree, but I didn't release him, and that didn't lower the anger in my stomach. "O...Okay maybe...but, we're the good guys! There must be a way to win!"

"He's too strong!" I said, putting emphasis on 'too strong.'

"I KNOW he's strong, but every time we've run into someone more powerful than us, we've worked together and everything has turned out FINE," Takuya said, his voice cracking slightly. "I really believe that if we just attack as one we CAN'T LOSE!"

"Ug, Takuya, open your eyes!" I demanded.

"Open your own eyes! We're more powerful together than you think!"

We glared at each other for a bit, before I groaned, and released him.

"You just don't get it do you?" I said, turning my back on him. "Tell me somethin'. It's obvious you don't care about yourself, but can you promise me the others won't get hurt? Cause if you can't, then you better just go home now, because I won't let you risk their lives!" Takuya stayed silent for a few minutes, before a rumbling shook us out of our argument.

"An earthquake?" Takuya suggested.

"No," I said. "It's him!" We took off from the basement, and ran back towards the camp. The fire was fading, and shadows were moving across it, but we were still too far to get there before the fighting started. I cursed. Takuya surpassed me slightly, and looked behind his shoulder at me.

"I guess we couldn't have run away from this guy even if we wanted to Anna!" Takuya snapped. I didn't respond, and just kept running, my hand sliding in my pocket for my D-Tector. We passed by Bokomon and Neemon who were hiding behind some rock.

"Sure hope the plan works!" Neemon said happily.

"It better, it's all we have..." Bokomon said truthfully. My hand grabbing my D-Tector, and I pulled it out.

"Execute! Beast spirit evolution! MysticAvmon!"

"Execute! Spirit evolution! Agunimon!"

We arrived by the others, and got into fighting stances.

"This is it guys, attack!" Takuya ordered. He shot forwards at Duskmon.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"I guess we have to follow Takuya's plan now!" Karissa and Kouji said grudgingly. I groaned.

"Hey, don't worry it's a good plan!" Tommy said.

"Let's hope so," Angela sighed. I glanced over at Takuya, who was still making a mad dash for Duskmon.

"You're nothing against all of us together Duskmon!" Takuya yelled defiantly. "So, you wanna fight? Here comes the worst you've ever seen!" He jumped into the air and started glowing white hot with flames. He shot a couple of blasts at Duskmon, who avoided them with ease. "Alright speedy, dodge this!" Takuya taunted. "PYRO TORNADO!" He managed to land a blow to Duskmon's face.

"Hey, this is actually working!" Bokomon said in surprise, but instantly ducked down again when Duskmon started laughing.

"You fool," He said, turning his head to look at Takuya. "Did you learn nothing from our last meeting?"

"No! I can't lose!" Takuya said. "But how can I win?" He raised his fist and charged at the Warrior of Darkness.s

"Well Takuya's finally lost it," Bokomon said. Takuya was punching fruitlessly at Duskmon's chest, and Duskmon was hardly even showing any pain whatsoever. He turned to look at Takuya.

"Are you finished?" Duskmon asked, almost lazily.

"He's so strong," Takuya said, in shock. "I can't beat this guy! There's just no way! Well...I guess I better find out if I'm right! It's time to go to work guys!" Takuya's face was gripped in concentration as he jumped around Duskmon and grabbed him by his armpits, and holding him in place. "ATTACK NOW!" He ordered us.

"That's our cue!" Zoe said, and we all shot off from where we had been frozen in place.

"Right!"

We all got into position around Duskmon.

"It's over Duskmon, your finished!" Takuya declared. "Let him have it!" We all simultaneously fired off attacks, and the result was an astonishing rainbow-like dome as Takuya jumped out of the way of our attacks. "Alright!" Came Takuya's cry, which turned into shock when he heard Duskmon's cry of concentration.

"He absorbed all of their attacks!" Bokomon said, shocked.

"It...It's not possible!" Takuya said, landing on the ground a little ways from Duskmon. His eyes turned towards the leader.

"You shall be first."

He vanished and appeared right in front of Takuya, who gasped, and took a step back.

"No!" I yelled. Duskmon raised his sword, and it froze in midair. Takuya's eyes closed as he prepared for the end. I hesitated, before plunging forwards. The blade hit me instead of him, an I groaned in pain.

"ANNA!"

Takuya's eyes opened at the mention of my name Duskmon's blade fell as the data surrounded me, and I landed painfully on my wrist, spraining it. My body followed.

"ANNA! Kouji, what happened?! Kouji answer me!" Takuya yelled, turning to his friend.

"K...Kouji?" Duskmon's eyes narrowed as Takuya gathered me up in his arms, crying out to his friend.

"Anna WHY!" Takuya yelled. "ANNA!" Duskmon gasped, and backed up slightly.

"What...What is this?!" He demanded.

"What's wrong with him?" Zoe asked.

"I dunno, he's acting weird!" Tommy replied.

"No kidding!" J.P said.

"W...What's happening?!" Duskmon asked.

"This is all my fault!" Takuya yelled. "Oh Anna...Anna!" Duskmon started yelling in pain, Darkness leaking from his body, and covering us with a shroud.

That's when my vision went black.

**OK, don't hate on me, this was originally Kouji and Takuya fighting, and Kouji jumped in the way to save Takuya, but dude, I personally wanted this to happen, and this is my story, and if you want to hate on me, I don't really care, but just don't do it! :p**

**So yeah!**

**NOW I SLEEP.**

**GOODNIGHT.**

**Takuya: *Groans* **


	26. Together Again

**Ironically this is posted on my sisters birthday xD **

**And sowwy but this chapter is going to be shorter than the others...**

* * *

"Ow...ow...ow...ow...OW!"

I stood with Karissa, overlooking a large forest in the middle of nowhere. She was wrapping an ace bandage over my wrist.

"Well it's your fault in the first place!" She said calmly.

"My fault? How!"

"If you didn't have such a crush on Takuya then..."

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!"

"The Trailmon race said otherwise..."

My cheeks flushed a bright red.

"I don't get it," I muttered, rubbing my arm. "Why didn't Duskmon finish me off when he had the chance? Takuya yelled for Kouji...but...still..I don't get it." Karissa shrugged and we walked forwards a little more, before hearing Zoe.

"Stop! Leave that alone!"

We froze.

"Hey, stop messin' around with our D-Tectors!" Mason chimed in. There was a simultaneous hum of interest, and we peered through the trees, seeing a bunch of Datamon on a round table, and Angela, Tommy, J.P, Zoe, Aki, Alex, and Mason all chained up.

"Give them back to us!" Aki and Alex yelled in sync.

"You'll break 'em!" Zoe whined.

"I'm warning you!" Mason growled.

"Stop it!" Angela yelled.

"Execute now!" J.P's voice yelled dramatically. J.P's D-Tector started to glow in the Datamon's hands. It floated upwards towards J.P, but hit an invisible barrier. "Yes! Aw..." J.P said, disappointed. "Aw man, what's the use..."

"Don't say that!" Tommy chided. "We can't give up now! I'm sure Anna, Kouji, or Takuya'll find a way to save us!"

"We have to believe in them!" Angela said.

"I want to...but it's hard," J.P sighed. Karissa and I exchanged a glance, before hearing a voice, that made my blood boil.

"So, what is the good word?" Mercurymon asked, walking down the drawbridge with Ranamon. "Have you pried loose the spirits?" The Datamon shook their heads. "Twould be well for you children to reconsider, and give us what we seek!"

"Forget it Metalhead!" Mason retorted. "We're not telling you anything! Not today, not tomorrow, not ever, so you might as well let us down before we get mad!"

"Oh I don't think so," Ranamon said, expressionless. "Mercurymon, can't I squash just one of 'em? All of this whinin's givin' me a headache."

"Patience, my anxious urchin," Mercurymon said, walking up to them. "Me thinks thine humor is ill received. No, we shall use these three as bait to lure the other four out of hiding."

"Oh, but suga, aren't you sick of waitin'?" Ranamon asked. "It'd be faster to just MAKE 'em tell us where their friends are right now."

"Hm, I fear it will be a fool's error, milady" Mercurymon said wisely, looking up at our chained friends. "But, do as you wish."

"Oh, goodie goodie!" Ranamon said with a wink. Five pairs of hands with a feather in each of them materialized in mid-air.

"What're those?" Alex asked.

"Not goodie!" J.P replied.

"Aw, this won't hurt a bit!" Ranamon snapped her fingers, and the hands advanced on Tommy, Zoe, Aki, Angela, and Mason. The feathers rubbed underneath The five's noses, and made them sneeze.

"Uhhh, what're you doing?" J.P asked.

"And now the fun begins!" Ranamon snapped her fingers again, and the feathers started tickling our friends.

"No...No, not the belly-button...ah!" Mason was cut off and she started giggling uncontrollably when the feather started tickling her stomach. "No...No stop it!" She said through laughs. "Come on, seriously, cut it out!"

"Ah...Mason.." J.P said. Everyone else was getting their own tickle torture, and Alex and J.P watched helplessly.

"Alright, give us your spirits and tell us where your friends are, or the ticklin' continues!" Ranamon threatened.

"Do your worst! I can take it!" Alex said bravely.

"Alright, you asked for it," Ranamon snapped her fingers a third time and and the tickling continued.

"Ah...Ah! You're mad Ranamon! MAD!" J.P screamed. I turned to Karissa.

"Okay, one that's just plain stupid," She said, summing up what we had just seen. "Two Ranamon's an idiot, and three, want to go and bust them out?"

"YES."

We froze and turned as Mercurymon's voice came back.

"Tis only a matter of moments, air your spirits shall be mine," He gloated as the giggling and laughing continued. Karissa and I ran up behind a boulder. We spotted Kouji a little-ways-off, and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Kouji and I can take Mercurymon, and you take Ranamon," I muttered quietly.

"But-"

"Please?"

"Fine."

We peered over the boulder at Mercurymon, Ranamon, the Datamon (Who were now pounding on the D-Tectors with mallets) and our poor tickle tortured friends.

"Why not save yourselves from this misery and tell us what we wish?" Mercurymon continued.

"I don't know where they are, but sooner or later they'll show up and then you'll pay, I promise you!" Alex said angrily.

"Now THAT'S funny," Ranamon said in an amused tone.

"S...Stop it!" Aki said, between laughs. "Come on!"

"Don't make me come down off this wall!" Alex threatened. The Datamon continued pounding at the D-Tectors, and one threw his hat the force-field angrily.

"Now, your going to tell me what I wanna know," Ranamon ordered.

"I already told you I don't know!" Alex snarled.

"Come on, talk already!" Ranamon whined after awhile. At long last, Ranamon vaporized the copies of her hands and left Angela, Tommy, Zoe, Aki, and Mason gasping for air.

"What news milady?" Mercurymon asked.

"Zero, hun," Ranamon responded, arms folded. "I don't think their quite gettin' the message. Is it alright if I do something a little more...drastic?"

"Do as you wish," Mercurymon sighed.

"You, sweet thing," Ranamon said. J.P's eyes widened and he cried out.

"Oh...no...not Zoe!" He said. Zoe's eyes were wide with fear.

"Uh...J.P!" Zoe said.

"Pay attention son!" Ranamon ordered. "I'm tryin' to threaten you here! Hello?" J.P turned his head towards Ranamon, and realized that Ranamon was actually pointing at him.

"What are you DOING?" Aki demanded.

"I...was just...it's a long story," J.P muttered ashamedly.

"Don't worry precious, I'll get to your little girlfriend soon enough!" Ranamon smirked. "No offense, but I'm savin' the best for last. DARK VAPOUR!" She surrounded J.P in a cloud of shadow vapour, and J.P gave a small sound that sounded like:

"Eeeeee!"

"Stop it!" Mason yelled.

"Leave him alone!" Angela demanded. Ranamon started giggling, keeping the vapour in place around J.P's body.

"Aw man this has got to be a dream!" J.P said as his clothes began to smoke. "A really bad dream!"

"Stop! Okay, we'll talk!" Zoe said, worried. J.P screamed in pain, and I growled.

"J.P!" Karissa, Kouji, and I yelled. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"Swordmon!"

"Sayurimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"What?" Ranamon turned as we jumped from our hiding spots and raced towards her. Karissa kicked her to the ground.

"It's Lobomon, Swordmon, and Sayurimon!" Tommy said happily. Ranamon got up, snarling slightly at us.

"That is no way to treat a lady!" She snapped. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"And so, the fourth, fifth, and sixth have joined us," Mercurymon said, strutting up to us. We tensed. Jumping into the air, we managed to escape from the others so they wouldn't be hurt in the battle that was sure to come. We landed on the roof, and kept running, jumping into the air, and encountering Mercurymon.

Karissa jumped into the air, trying to land a kick on Mercurymon's face, but was blocked by his mirror. (A/N: That. Sounds. So. Wrong. xD) She jumped back and clenched her fists.

"Enough!" Kouji yelled. "LOBO KENDO!" He charged at Mercurymon.

"I think not," He put his two mirrors at the top and bottom of his frame, covering his body from Kouji's attack. "DARK REFLECTION!" He blasted Kouji back, and I looked at Mercurymon glaring at him. Mercurymon advanced upon Kouji, laughing, and I jumped in front of him.

"A...Anna!" Kouji managed. "N...No! You're too hurt!"

"Hi honey!" I heard Calmaramon's shriek behind me. "ACID INK!" Kouji and I just managed to dodge out of the way, and the acid pooled around where we had just been standing/sitting. The acid melted through the roof, offering us an escape route, that wasn't likely to work.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "You're quite a lady."

"Grrrr..." Calmaramon turned towards us, black acid dripping from her mouth. Even Mercurymon let out a disgusted noise. Kouji raised his light sword and the light died out while I readied my bow.

"HOWLING LASER!"

"ILLUSION ARROW!"

"BLACK MIST!"

The three attacks hit Mercurymon's shield, and shot into one of the castle's towers, making it fall. Calmaramon cackled, and wrapped one of her tentacles around me. She lifted me into the air as Kouji and Karissa screamed my name. She slowly began to wrap tighter as I made futile attempts to escape. She raised me up, and threw me into the roof, making me crash into the ground. I groaned in pain, covered in a pile of rubble, I struggled to get up as Calmaramon slide evolved back into Ranamon, and she and Mercurymon descended down next to me.

"Oh, sweetie, don't tell me your done playin' with me already. She's a weak littl' one ain't she?" Ranamon asked with a smirk. "I think we'll take her out first."

"Maybe the poor lady needs a little bit of refreshment," Mercurymon suggested.

"You are so thoughtful!" Ranamon raised her hand in the air, pointing upwards as I finally succeeded in getting up onto one knee. "One drink of water comin' right up!" A thunder-cloud appeared over her head. "DRAININ' RAIN!"

She directed the rain at me, and it poured down on me, and I could feel my strength leaving my body. Every droplet looked like drips of my power, leaving my body. My sprained wrist was starting to throb horribly. The water poured down on me and I collapsed. The water was overwhelming and I could feel the doors opening as the water flushed out, taking me, Ranamon, and Mercurymon with it.

"Have you no control!" Mercurymon scolded.

"Why are you mad at me?" Ranamon demanded. "It was your idea!"

"Ugh...I'm surrounded by buffoons," Mercurymon stomped towards me and Kouji and Karissa joined me where I lay huddled in a ball. I managed to get to my hands and knees, trying to preserve what little strength I still possessed.

"Sayurimon!" Angela yelled.

"Give me...your best shot," I choked out, now on one knee. Mercurymon chuckled.

"As you wish."

He hit me in the face, and I topped over, hitting the ground, and groaning in pain, feeling my sprained wrist more than ever. A little more, and it would break. I was sure of it. I heard a clap of thunder, and automatically knew there was a storm coming. The wind started blowing furiously at us, and it started blizzarding slightly. I lay on the ground still, hoping that my strength would return so I could kick some Mercurymon butt.

I was lifted into the air, by Mercurymon, and he prepared to throw me into something. I heard footsteps, but didn't bother to look up to see them as Karissa and Kouji watched helplessly, their attacks simply only being rebounded upon them.

"Had enough?" He asked, and slammed me into the wall. I grunted.

"Leave her alone!" Came the simultaneous cry.

"Oh can it," Mercurymon ordered. I heard a cry that sounded awfully familiar. Mercurymon dropped me to the ground and I hit it with a bump, and ground slightly, my vision fading in and out. "At last! The final player hath arrived." I looked up weakly. It was Takuya. I was sure of it.

"Than let's get this show on the road!" Ranamon said, running towards him.

"T...Takuya!" I managed.

"PYRO DARTS!" Takuya yelled, missing Ranamon horribly.

"Missed me missed me, now you gotta ki-ah!" Ranamon was blasted aside by another wave of small fireballs.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Takuya said sarcastically as she landed on her butt.

"That little whelp is stronger than I remember!" Mercurymon said, mystified.

"PYRO TORNADO!"

His foot slammed into a column and it, landed on the table the Datamon were using. The pillar threw a pot of lava, Datamon, and D-Tectors.

"Now Lobomon!" Takuya yelled as the D-Tectors flew through the air. "Free the others!"

"LOBO KENDO!" Kouji jumped up, and freed the others, as I got up, and gave Takuya a small smile.

"Alright guys, it's your turn!" Takuya said as Mason, Aki, Alex, J.P, Zoe, Tommy, and Angela all caught their D-Tectors.

"EXECUTE!" They yelled in sync. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"Kazemon!"

"Sakayamon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Wildmon!"

"Muricaruimon!"

"Roseliamon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Lightmon!"

After spirit evolving, we all stood together in a line, facing our opponent, expressionless.

"Ah," Mercurymon said with a smirk. "Isn't this sweet? Muhahaha! Together at last! I LOVE reunions. Haha! It appears it's time for the final act of our little play."

"I should put on somethin' more appropriate," Ranamon said. "Ranamon slide evolution! Calmaramon!"

"You don't really think you can win?" Takuya said disbelievingly. "Haven't you heard? It's not nice to mess with mother nature!" We charged forwards,

"Lets finish this!" Mason declared. "ELEMENT ILLUSION!"

"HOLY ARROW!"

"THUNDER FIST!"

Our attacks rushed towards Calmaramon, electrocuting her.

"TEMPEST TWIST!"

"BURNING BLADES!"

Aki and Zoe worked together, and hit Calmaramon together, blasting her back and making her hit the ground with a painful thud.

"What is going on?" Mercurymon demanded.

"BLIZZARD BLASTER!"

Tommy froze Mercurymon through his little snowball gun, and froze Mercurymon.

"LOBO KENDO!"

"DAMNED SOULS!"

Karissa and Kouji attacked together, and despite having his mirrors up for protection, Mercurymon was blasted back.

"How did y'all get so strong?" Ranamon demanded.

"We have a stronger ally than you could ever imagine!" Takuya declared. He raised his fist, and on his wrist gauntlet, flames burst to life and were blown sideways by the wind.

"Odds-bodkins!" Mercurymon declared. "They're using the forces of nature to amplify their attacks! The master will be displeased."

"Forget the master!" Calmaramon shrieked. "What about us?!"

"Will you stop sniveling woman?" Mercurymon demanded angrily. Takuya cried out, getting ready to attack.

"You won't defeat us ever again!" He declared. Two blasts of fire were lobbed at Mercurymon and Calmaramon, who yelled in fear.

"Ah...I just love the theatre," Neemon said happily.

"Takuya, my boy, you've matured!" Bokomon said proudly.

"Well, now what do we do?!" Demanded Calmaramon.

"Retreat and regroup!" Mercurymon responded, and Calmaramon turned and ran, while Mercurymon dissolved in his mirrors (A/N: xD) and he snapped his fingers and vanished.

"You brats!" Calmaramon screamed as she fled. "This isn't over!"

"YEAH!" We said happily, simultaneously, and punching the air with our fists.

* * *

Later on, we were all in human, and we were standing together, congratulating Takuya.

"I'm so sorry you guys," Takuya said. "This was all my fault!"

"What're you talking about?" Angela asked. "You're the one who rescued us!" Takuya lifted his head, and his eyes locked with mine for a second, before he looked back at Angela.

"But-"

"It's okay Takuya!" Tommy interjected. "We were worried about you, but I knew you'd pull through!" Tommy smiled, and gave a little laugh.

"Ugh...I guess I really owe you one Kouji," J.P said.

"Na, all of us owe Takuya," I told him before Kouji could respond. "You've really changed."

"Yeah. I hardly recognize myself," Takuya agreed. When we all looked confused, he continued. "I don't feel like a kid anymore!" He looked at his D-Tector and smiled. "I think I finally understand what being a Digimon is all about! We're in for an amazing ride. All of us!"

* * *

**AND THIS CHAPTER ENDS AND I SHOULD PROBABLY GET TO BED BECAUSE MY MOM IS BEING A JERK ABOUT IT!**


	27. Alone but Never Alone

**HIYA! I'm back! Hope you all missed me...and since I haven't done this like all story: **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Digimon, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfictions about it and writing this disclaimer...**

* * *

We had been walking for ages.

Takuya was back, I was still injured, but our friendship had been repaired. It was evident from Bokomon's smile as he turned around, as the Rose Morning Star loomed in front of us.

"Thank heavens your back together again!" He sighed happily while Neemon agreed. "So, is everybody ready to go?"

"But where are we going Bokomon?" Neemon asked. Bokomon facepalmed.

"You're going to follow me and stop asking ridiculous questions..." Bokomon snapped.

"Next stop the Rose Morning Star!" Angela cheered. "Right?"

"And try to keep up!" Bokomon said, pulling Neemon's pants back, and wouldn't release them until he lost his grip and fell over, the force making Neemon fall over as well.

"I'm the leader, follow me everybody!" J.P said, and walked in the middle of Bokomon and Neemon on the ground, moaning. Takuya and I exchanged a look.

"Uh..." I blinked.

"Oh well," Takuya raised his hands palms up, and we grinned at each other.

"One two three four, follow me as we explore!" J.P cheered. "Five and six and seven and eight, I cannot stand an empty plate! Haha!" Takuya looked at me.

"Who elected him?" He asked. "Not exactly 'inspirational' as a leader."

"It looks like he's just showin' off to me!" I agreed.

"What if we don't wanna 'see' what he's showin'?" Aki and Alex asked.

"I wanna turn being the leader!" Tommy told Takuya.

"I don't know, leadership takes independence!" Takuya raised his hand, palm up. "You ready for that?" I laughed slightly.

"Hey, J.P depends on chocolate, and that didn't stop him!" Tommy said. We started laughing.

"You've gotta point there!" I told the little boy.

"Well, I guess it's settled then," Takuya said, looking at Tommy like he was his little brother. "You're the next leader Tommy! I sure hope your marching song is better than the one he's got!"

"Haha so funny," J.P muttered. As the brunette took another step forwards, the ground cracked underneath us, and started rumbling. We all cried out as some sort of black wind blew us into the air

"Whoaaaa!" We yelled as we were sucked into some sort of green eyeball. We were all thrown onto red soil it looked like. Karissa landed on top of me and I groaned slightly in pain.

"Sorry," She muttered. I got up, and looked around us.

"Do you mind, get OFF me!" Zoe yelled as J.P laid on her legs, spaced out.

"Uh...sorry about that Zoe," J.P started rambling.

"I really am getting tired of falling on the time," Mason grumbled. We were in some sort of tunnel with green foam looking stuff lining a pathway, and lining the ceiling above us. We couldn't see the exit of this place. The way I was looking was covered in Darkness.

"I don't know how we got here, but it looks like we're trapped," I remarked, looking at the others.

"Are you serious?" Takuya demanded. "Ugh...there's gotta be a way out!" He put his hand on part of the green-wall lining. "Feels kind of spongy. This isn't normal rock."

J.P started walking forwards, to see where the other side of the tunnel went. He started walking, and was lost from our eyesight.

"Hey," He called to the rest of us. "Yeah, your right, dead end!" I heard him cry out, and a weird sound, and J.P went silent.

"Anna, where's J.P?" Takuya asked me, noticing this too.

"I saw him go that way," I said, pointing down the route J.P had taken. We walked down the pathway, seeing a giant eyeball like the one we were sucked into.

"The owner's sure got a scary decorator," Takuya commented. "J.P! Where ARE you?!" We started searching for the boy, but as the minutes ticked by, we still couldn't find him. Suddenly, Takuya stiffened up.

"Huh?"

"Takuya, what the matter?" Tommy asked.

"You hear something?" I asked.

"No, more like a feeling," Takuya frowned slightly. "J.P is in trouble!" No sooner than the words had slipped from his mouth, some sort of red slate-like things dropped from the ceilings. Takuya and Zoe jumped out of the way. Alex fell and Aki caught her. As Zoe pressed herself up to the wall, she noticed two hand-like things popping out from the wall.

"Ah! Gross!" She yelled, running away from them. Where I landed when I jumped away from the slates, hands appeared and tried to grab me. I cried out and got up from one knee, and joined the others in a back-to-back motion.

"Guess that feeling was right!" Mason commented.

"Go away slimy!" Tommy and Angela screamed. "Back! Back!" One of the hands ran soared towards us, and Takuya captured it under his armpit before it could snatch up Zoe. The blonde flipped out and grabbed a random slate falling from the sky, and hit Takuya over the head with it

"Back off buster!" She yelled, and then realized who she had hit. "Oops.." I kicked away a hand that would've gotten Tommy, and helped him up.

"Come on!" I yelled.

"Sorry Takuya," Zoe muttered, the slate still raised. We all pulled out our D-Tectors.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"Sayurimon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Muricaruimon!"

"Roseleomon!"

"Swordmon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Wildmon!"

"You wanna grab something?" Takuya taunted. "Try my Pyro Punch!" She shot white-hot blasts of flame at the hands, and the hands were burnt to crisp.

"LOBO KENDO!"

"ILLUSION ARROW!"

Kouji cut hands and slates alike into ribbons, while I impaled them with arrows glowing with energy.

"HURRICANE WAVE!"

"BURNING BLADES!"

Aki and Zoe all shot off their attacks and they hit the hands, destroying them.

"CRYSTAL BREEZE!" Tommy chimed in, freezing several hands solid.

"WILD INSTINCT!" Angela finished off, destroying the hands with vines and thorns.

"These thing probably attacked J.P too!" I concluded.

"But where is he now?" Mason asked. Takuya and I turned towards the eyeball.

"They eyeball," We said together.

"Hm?" Karissa and Kouji turned.

"My guess is that it's some kind of portal," Takuya started.

"And he's on the other side," I finished darkly. We glanced at the eyeball, and Zoe gulped as we turned into human.

"You wanna go first?" I asked the gogglehead.

"Together," He grinned at me, and I returned it.

"Right. We'll go together. As a team," I nodded, and we turned towards the eyeball.

"Let's take it at a run," Takuya suggested. "We'll get to J.P faster. If I'm wrong, we'll all slam into a wall!"

"That sounds fun," Kouji said sarcastically.

"Ready, GO!" Takuya and I yelled, and we all started running for the eyeball. I closed my eyes, waiting for an impact that never came.

"J.P!" Takuya yelled, running through the other side of an eyeball on some sort of wasteland filled with rocks. I frowned, and skidded to a stop, glancing around me. I heard jeering in the distance, and my frown deepened.

"Are you alright?" I heard Takuya ask, and I glanced backwards, having to stifle my laugh. Zoe's arms were wrapped around Takuya's waist, and Zoe started blushing.

"Course I am!" Zoe said, jumping back and straightening her skirt. Takuya got to his feet, and looked around.

"Now that's weird," I said, walking forwards a bit. I could see a giant stadium, with copies of all of us jeering and yelling things like: 'We never liked you anyways!' and 'Give up before it's too late!' Takuya joined me, and blinked.

"What is this?" Aki demanded. "Some sort of evil house of mirrors?" I looked to the middle of the arena, and gasped. There was a familiar brunette in a blue and yellow jumpsuit, kneeling down before a Shadow Beetlemon. He was hurt, I could tell.

"J.P!" I yelled towards him, and his head turned. He grinned.

"Hey!" He called back. "Bout time! They came. Told you they're my friends."

"They probably just want something from you," Shadow Beetlemon scoffed. "Whatever. I'll dispatch them as soon as I'm finished with you!"

"Dispatch this Shadow Boy!" J.P retorted, getting up, and retrieving his fallen D-Tector. "Execute! Beast spirit evolution! MetalKabuterimon!"

"Impressive," Shadow Beetlemon said, unamused. "But you forget; anything you can do, I can do better! Slide Evolution!" He turned into Shadow MetalKabuterimon, and landed on the ground. "Let's party," He declared.

"Aw man," Takuya said.

"Wow, there's two of them!" Tommy said.

"WHAT is going on?!" I gasped.

"POLO THUNDER!" Shadow MetalKabuterimon yelled. It hit J.P square on, but J.P closed his eyes, and reopened, them, pointing the cannon at the top of his head at the other MetalKabuterimon.

"Huh?" Shadow MetalKabuterimon gasped, mystified. "What're you, nuts? You blow that thing at this range and we're both going to go down!"

"I don't care!" J.P responded. "It's a risk I'm willing to take to save my friends from you! Bye-bye bad seed! ELECTRON CANNON!" A tidal wave of J.P's power washed over J.P, and what I was guessing was his shadow. A bright light surrounded the stadium, and all the creepy copies of ourselves.

Then, it was all over.

The stadium was gone, and so was J.P's shadow, and the copies of ourselves. We ran towards J.P, who was in human form, and lying face-down on the dirt.

"J.P!" Takuya yelled.

"J.P!"

"Oh no!"

"Hey, Jeep, you okay?"

"Speak to me!" Takuya ordered, worried.

"Did Kouji just really call me 'Jeep'?" J.P demanded, getting up. "Wow! You really are my friends!"

"Course you bonehead!" Takuya said, now stern, but it still didn't erase the smile from his face.

"Yeah, but don't tell anybody alright," Karissa and Kouji teased.

"I was worried about'cha J.P!" Tommy said.

"I'm just happy you're alright," I admitted.

"You mean that?"

"Sure!"

J.P looked down, looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled to the ground.

"Why?" Aki asked.

"I doubted our friendship," J.P said sadly. "It was terrible! I felt like nobody cared about me!"

"Of course we care about you," Zoe said. Takuya helped the brunette up, and J.P smiled at us gratefully

"Thanks," He smiled. "I'll never doubt our friendship again! You guys are like...family to me..You're the best friends I've ever had...Thanks for coming. I love you people!"

"Ookay now I'm uncomfortable," I said, scratching the back of my head, but smiling all the same.

"Sorry, it's kind of been an emotional day, y'know?" J.P apologized. "I'm just glad the gangs back together again!" We all nodded, and I looked down slightly, and saw a hand coming out of the ground.

"AH!" We yelled as more came.

"Not again!" Mason complained. Zoe started panicking and running as more eyeball things appeared. Zoe froze as a eyeball appeared underneath her feet and she started sinking into it.

"Zoe!" Takuya and I yelled.

"Ah where'd she go?!" J.P demanded. He cried out as a hand came by, aiming for Takuya, but I shoved him aside, and was pushed into the eyeball myself by the hands. I could hear Takuya scream my name once, and I groaned inwardly, appearing on an empty plain.

"What the heck?" I frowned, and looked around, the eyeball vanishing behind me. "Where am I?" I froze and gulped, realizing nobody had been pushed in with me. I distantly heard someone evilly laughing and knew that we had all be separated from each other again.

I was alone.

* * *

**AND ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETED!**

**Hope you enjoyed! I certaintly did writing this! **

**But just let me say, watching an episode, pausing it, writing down what they say, is really boring after awhile, but it's worth it to bring you guys this! **

**Takuya: NO! STOP SHIPPING US TOGETHER! **

**Me: NEVER! I'm only doing it to annoy you...**

**Takuya: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Falls to knees dramatically* WHYYYYY?! WHYYYYYYYYYY?! **

**Me: xD**


	28. Ne'er the Twins Should Battle

I was confused.

Confused and alone.

I had to find the others, no matter what. I cursed myself mentally for once again saving Takuya's butt, but having drastic consequences for myself.

"Oookay," I said, getting up, and walking around. I was trapped in a city-like structure, steel buildings crumbling around me. I continued walking, waiting for any sign of my friends. "Takuya! Karissa! Tommy! Kouji! Anyone?"

I sighed, and leaned against a building. It seemed I really was alone. Something flashed in and out of my sight, and I tensed.

"Who's there?" I yelled, getting off the building and glancing around, keeping in the same place. I heard a whoosh from behind me, and spun around, spotting a figure atop a tall skyscraper. I squinted at it, and Ophanimon's voice came from my D-Tector.

"Grademon, otherwise known as the 'Golden Meteor'. He is a swift Warrior that can be very hard to track down by the naked eyes. Don't get him angry! His 'Grade Slash' attack will cut you in half."

I glanced down at my D-Tector then back up at Grademon, who was smirking. I could tell.

"You can see me? Very good...very good Anna..."

I took a step back. How on earth did he know my name? My head turned as he jumped off of the building and landed on another one, until he vanished from my sight, and appeared behind me. I froze.

"You have more potential than I thought..." Grademon gave me an impressed look, "However, that doesn't change the outcome of the battle sure to come...or the fact that I know everything about you...everything."My blood froze, and I turned to face him, only to found he had gone again.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled. "What makes you so special that you know everything about me?"

"Many things...I know what you plan to do, what you will do, I know what your going to do before you even know you're going to do it!"

I glanced around, looking for Grademon, only to realize that he was right above me. I pulled out my D-Tector, and made an angry sound in my throat.

"Execute! Spirit evolution! Sayurimon!"

I shot into the air where Grademon was, but he had vanished again. I growled.

"Oh, you want to fight do you?" Asked the Golden Warrior. "Well then...aren't you hasty..." Something hit me from behind, but I narrowly dodged the sword that came slicing downwards.

"What are you, crazy?" I demanded. "That could've killed me! What do you want from me anyways?"

"Me? I want what everybody wants from you. Your spirit."

"Yeah, like I'm really going to hand that over."

I swung around while Grademon's back was turned and fired off several arrows, but his sword lashed out, and he blocked them without even turning. I cursed slightly.

"You might as well," Grademon warned. "I did say I know you better than you know yourself." I swung my leg and him, but he saw, and caught my leg mid-air.

"I'm not going to!" I yelled, and my other foot wrapped around his waist, and I pulled him over my head, slamming him into a building. He smirked.

"It's hopeless," He said quietly. "Your speed hardly matches mine." He vanished again, and I scowled.

"I didn't want to have to do this," I declared. "Slide evolution! MysticAvmon!"

"It doesn't matter what form you take!" Grademon called from an unknown location. "Your heart's an open book, and I'll read your every move!" I turned and closed my eyes, hearing him dart through the air behind me. There was a swishing noise, which had to be his sword. I concentrated, and vanished, appearing behind him.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming," I growled, pulling my own sword from nowhere, and pressing it against Grademon's throat.

"What is this?" The Digimon wrenched himself free. "Impossible! CROSS BLADE!" I blocked the attack with a swift motion from my sword, and it changed into a staff.

"MYSTIC ENGRAVING!"

The attack I'd done to many evil Digimon now attacked Grademon, adding him to my list. He cried out.

"This...This doesn't change anything!" He yelled. "You're secrets and lies will one day destroy you Anna!" Grademon's fractal code appeared, and I smirked.

"Slide evolution! Sayurimon!"

While Grademon glared at me, I pulled out my D-Tector.

"Grademon, you really need some purification!" I commented. "Fractal Code digitize!" The fractal code vanished into my D-Tector, and I turned into human and the area around me vanished, replacing it with Darkness. I clenched my fists, hearing Grademon's words echoing in my mind.

"You know I'm right Anna...now you'll have to deal with your secrets and lies forever..."

I sighed, breathing in and out, and entered an eyeball that appeared in front of me, hoping this was the way out.

It wasn't.

I appeared in a place that looked like an office. A small desk sat with a bunch of random papers strewn across the top, with several blank books lining the edges of it, their spines showing to me. I noticing a grey and black D-Tector lying on top one of the notes. I walked over, and picked it up, and realized that these notes were notes about US. Our Digivolution forms. I picked up the one underneath the D-Tector. It was about the Spirit of Reality. My stomach churned uncomfortably as I searched through the papers, seeing everyone's except mine.

I found it placed on the chair, like someone had put it there to study it later. I looked through it, my stomach churning with each word.

**Warrior of Illusions**

**Human spirit: Sayurimon**

**Beast spirit: MysticAvmon**

**Fusion spirit: ?**

**Unity spirit: ?**

**Spirit holder: Anna Anderson**

**D-Tector colour: Red and gold. (Could change with Unity evolution)**

I replaced the paper, my head swimming as I suddenly was filled with a random vision.

I was soaring through the sky, next to me was Duskmon, which made me realize I was once again seeing a vision through Jason's, or Dazormon's, eyes. I glanced down and saw Zoe, Tommy, and J.P watching us, worried. I snorted, and separated from Duskmon who went in the middle eyeball to get to the one he called 'Kouji'. I knew my own mission, and I smirked, seeing a flash of her through the top-middle eyeball. I brought out my sword and collided with the substance, breaking into Sakkakumon, and inside the eyeball.

"Well well well...fancy seeing you here."

I was jarred out of my vision, and stood up shakily, seeing Dazormon before me. I glared at him.

"You know, you're actually kind-of lucky...Here I am giving you a second chance, while Duskmon is going to kill you're friend Kouji, and your other friend Takuya is being attacked by Mercurymon." He smirked slightly down at me. My blood froze and my gaze hardened.

"What do you mean?"

"You really can be dim-witted," Dazormon gave an exasperated sigh. I scowled.

"Sometimes I have a hard time believing that in that armour, you're my brother," I said angrily.

"Who said I ever was your brother?" Dazormon said. "I'm not disowning you, trust me, but I don't have many GOOD memories with you...or Jason doesn't." I froze, and suddenly had a hard time breathing, like my lungs were being constricted.

He was right.

I had never been all that nice to Jason. I had always called him an 'idiot' and slapped him after that. Of course he gave into Dazormon. He had nothing to live for anymore, not even his twin sister.

I felt like I had been slapped in my face. My vision was swimming with tears, and Dazormon's ever-growing and ever-present smirk was fading in and out as I blinked furiously, trying not to show weakness.

"Anna, I'm here to give you another chance," The Corrupted Legendary Warrior of Reality extended his hand, waiting for me to take it. "We can stay here forever, rule this world together. Just you and me. We don't have to listen to anyone, and I can watch over you and protect you..."

"Are you calling me weak?" I managed, even though his offer was starting to sound good. Dazormon actually had the nerve to chuckle.

"No...you misunderstood," He shook his head. "I simply want to protect my little sister."

_He is calling you weak,_ Sayurimon's voice prompted in my mind. _He thinks you can't take care of yourself! Prove him wrong Anna. You're strong-willed, and that's not the only reason I chose you to wield my spirits. I know your strong, and Dazormon does not. He doubts your abilities, yet I do not._

_This is a matter Sayurimon and I agree on_, MysticAvmon agreed. _We usually don't agree on anything, but this is a matter of strength, and we both know that you are strong. Dazormon may be a cold sack of metal, but in the inside there is the true spirits, within your older brother. You have the strength to save yourself, and him, from the fate Dazormon is attempting._

_So, the Corrupted Spirits of Reality are using Jason?_ I asked them, clenching my fists, tear buds finally sprouting, and falling.

_Yes._

Their voices spoke in unison, and my boy was overcome in an inexplicable anger. I pulled out my D-Tector, and spirit evolved quicker than I had ever thought I could, and I summoned a sword from nowhere.

"Fool," Dazormon hissed. "Do you want to die that badly? Very well...go join your friends in an eternal sleep!"

And with our weapons raised, brother and sister, charged.

**YES**

**YES**

**MUHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA**

**I LOVE MY CLIFFHANGERS **

**SO MUCH**

**xD**

**I mean uh...O_o**

**I REGRET NOTHING! **

**All: What the duck?! **


	29. The Age of Illusions

My hands vibrated with pure power as our swords collided in air. While Dazormon went to draw another sword, I summoned another one, and grabbed it, by bow strapping itself to my back. I pressed the other sword to his black one while Jason whipped out his other one, managing to hold back my attack.

We were equally matched. Sayurimon and MysticAvmon were egging me on, helping me continue fighting, even though I was only in my human spirit. I pressed harder, and jumped away as Jason's left sword slashed at me, almost slicing me in half.

I parried his sword and tried to trip him, but as he went down, he pulled me down. As I fell, I managed to pin his down, sword pressed against his neck, while he did the same, readying to cut my head off.

"Surprisingly strong," Dazormon smiled dryly. "Impressive, but that's not enough." He kicked me in the gut, and threw me against a wall. Something flew out of my mouth, and splattered on the ground. It was scarlet. My eyes widened at the look of it and I was barely fast enough to stop Dazormon's swords before they sliced off my head. I kicked him in the stomach making him slam in the desk. Papers went everywhere, and the D-Tector flew in the air, and slid to a stop by me. I frowned at it, dropping down, before Dazormon kicked me aside.

"Don't you dare," He hissed.

"You don't tell me what to do!" I retorted. Swords clashed again, but my movement were sluggish and slow. I couldn't hold up much longer, even if Sayurimon and MysticAvmon were egging me on with encouragement.

I blinked back tears of pain as Dazormon threw me into the ground. He pressed down on my stomach, hard. I gagged in pain as he applied more pressure. I felt like he was squishing my innards out. I closed my eyes as he removed his foot, and pretended like I had passed out as I turned into human. I could hear him raising his sword, and realized that I was about to die.

I was ready to give up on a hopeless battle. There was no way I could win this, even when we were both just in our human spirits. He was inhumanly, (Or indigimonly?) stronger than an ordinary Human Spirit, so I had no chance.

_No._

Three thoughts thought run at once in my mind. My own, MysticAvmons, and Sayurimon's. I was not about to let some sick twisted Digimon Spirit take control of my brother's body. With new vigour, I rolled out of the way of Dazormon's sword that would have surely taken my life if I laid there any longer.

_I'm not going to lie there, and let some stupid Digimon, take away the one person who understands!_

I pulled out my D-Tector as the scratch on it started to glow with some sort of rainbow colour. I pulled out my hand.

"Execute! Beast spirit evolution!"

_I'm not giving up. Not when I'm so close!_

"MysticAvmon!"

I turned into my beast spirit, and picked up the fallen swords, which for some reason hadn't vanished, and lunged with renewed effort.

Strike, parry, lunge, dodge.

It was like an eternal dance, a deadly one at that, where neither Digimon was holding back. Neither Digimon was scared of hurting the other.

They were fighting to kill.

I dodged Dazormon's swipe, and parried his other sword as it came for my neck. My free hand jabbed towards his stomach and nearly pierced the flesh, if it weren't for Dazormon's ridiculous reflexes. He smirked, realizing how slow I was compared to him, and started using that to his advantage. I was forced to fight defensive, since offensive was getting a little hard to maintain.

He smirked, realizing this, and sped up his attack. Soon he had my against the wall. I growled, and while I parried his swords with an 'X' shape, I kicked him in the groin, making him slam into the wall. Unfortunately, his sword grazed my arm, and my vision instantly started swimming. Dazormon smirked, and peeled himself off of the wall, striding towards me, his left sword vanishing.

"Well," He said. "I didn't think this would happen, but it did, and I'm quite glad that it did." I gritted my teeth, struggling to keep upright.

"W...What are you talking about?"

"My swords have a certain poison in them which renders Digimon completely useless. Their abilities stop, and they can't attack at all."

"What?" I cursed as my legs gave out from under me. I fell to the ground on all fours, and turned into human hearing a steady drip drip of blood from the wound. I closed my eyes, nauseated.

"I've never seen the results of the poison on a human though," He said thoughtfully. "This should be extremely interesting." Dazormon raised his sword, poising it above my back, the tip of it pressing hard on it, drawing blood. My vision started swimming. "Any last words, Anna?"

"Jason..." I closed my eyes. "I'm really sorry...I wasn't able to save you...just don't give into the temptation." Something was burning at my eyes. Tears, I realized as they hit the floor along with blood. Dazormon inspected it, and had picked me up by my face.

"This will be entertaining," He raised the sword to my neck. I could hear people screaming my name...my friends. Hopefully they were safe from Duskmon and Dazormon's wrath, as I was not.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the end, muttering one final sentence.

"I'm sorry."

It was not meant for Jason alone. It was for everyone. I had let them down, by being unable to save my own brother from two sick and twisted Digimon; Cherubimon and Dazormon. I tried to keep the tears from falling, but to no avail.

But then it happened.

A bright light enveloped me, and my D-Tector started glowing.

"Gah!"

Dazormon released me and I dropped to the ground, opening my eyes. I was in some sort of light-field. On my left was my human spirit, and on my right was my beast spirit.

"Sayurimon," I whispered. "And MysticAvmon...their coming together...fusing. It's a brand new evolution!" I swear I saw them nod as they passed together, and I saw a glimpse of a new Digimon, before they hit by D-Tector. The symbol that was on Seraphimon's Digi-Egg appeared on my D-Tector's screen, and I smirked, raising my hand above my head. The mash of Data appeared like when I beast spirit evolved, except for it was slightly more than a beast spirit.

I brought my hand down, and the data collided with the data, and I pulled the D-Tector off of the data as I yelled, "Execute!" I finished the formation in an X, and pulled my hands apart.

"FUSION EVOLUTION!"

As my body morphed and changed, I could feel the combined strength of my Human spirit and Beast spirit.

"Havanmon!"

I appeared as a female Digimon with long silver hair, and golden armor. My symbol was on my chest plate, and I wore black combat boots. I had MysticAvmon's ears with the same golden bow as Sayurimon, and long feathery wings like MysticAvmon. I wore blue fingerless gloves, and wore a triumphant smirk. Dazormon stepped back, startled.

"What the...this isn't possible! Impossible!"

"Is it?"

I took a step towards Dazormon, and was extremely pleased to see his startled expression. He didn't respond, but backed up slightly, summoning his other black sword. I smirked, and summoned my own swords, and we clashed again in a battle.

Movements were agile, and we were equally matched, but I knew he wasn't using his full strength as I wasn't using mine.

Again we were locked in a deadly dance, weaving around each other as we fought, sword clanging loudly. The room was in complete disarray, but we hardly cared as we stepped on pieces of broken wood from the table, and debris from the ceiling.

"Who are you?" Dazormon hissed, pushing against me, as I returned with the equal-amount of ferocity.

"I'm Anna Anderson," I replied. "Legendary Warrior of Illusions." He cursed, and jumped back.

"Seismic Inferno!"

"Havan Mariyuko!"

The attacks clashed in midair, and the force knocked us both out of the eyeball. As soon as Dazormon shot off, smoking slightly, I turned into human, and let myself fall.

**YES**

**YES**

**YES**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**There was another chapter I was planning for awhile, so I realllyyyy hope you enjoyed! **

**Takuya: I didn't...**

**Me: SHUT UP WILL YOU?! **


	30. Phantasmagoric Sakkakumon

**YES ANOTHER CHAPTER. YAY! **

**LISTEN TO THE SONG, even if you are scared of Five Nights at Freddy's. It's honestly the BEST song I've ever heard, and I'm terrified of that game, and the only scary part is brief, and at the end. All you hear is the machine's screaming and a flash of the duck. Not that bad, and not that scary. **

**SO LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE YOU READ. AND THEN LISTEN TO IT AGAIN IF YOU LIKE IT AS MUCH AS I DO. xD**

"Anna! Anna! Oh come on buddy, please be alive!"

The voices were growing steadily louder, and I could hear concerned cries around me. I could see nothing but darkness, but the voices around me were comforting. I couldn't open my eyes though. My limbs felt like they were dried cement when I attempted to move them. There was a burning pain in my left arm, and I tried to recall the events that seemed like a blur.

I was fighting. Fighting Dazormon, my brother, discovering that Jason was being used by the corrupted Legendary Warrior of Reality. I also remembered something that Wizardmon said.

"Your mortal enemy. Let us pray that you will never encounter it, much less lose a loved one to it."

At the time I was shocked, and a little terrified. Now, I knew more than ever that I had to save Jason from the horrible spirits of Reality before he lost every memory he had of me. When Dazormon said Jason didn't have too many good memories of me, he was actually hinting that he was wiping each recollection of me and his past life.

He had to be saved. I had to go after Dazormon, and most of all, I had to actually get up.\"There goes Sakkakumon," I heard Angela sigh loudly, but I still couldn't move. I wanted to curse, but nothing worked in my body, except for my brain, which felt like it had been microwaved for an hour, and stuck in the oven, pressed against the burning sides of that oven, shoved forcefully back into my head, and rattled around for a bit.

"That's a relief," Aki replied to Angela.

"He's just backing off," Alex said. "Well, at least we got an answer to what was inside Seraphimon's egg!" Wait a second...Seraphimon's Digi-Egg? It hatched? Man, how much had I missed?

"You're sure a cute little fella!" Zoe giggled.

"And he flies!" Tommy chimed in.

"My Papamom!"

A new voice reached my ears a something flew overhead, of course redirecting everyone attention back to me.

"I hope she's okay," Jeffrey commented as I could hear Bokomon cooing to the new voice.

"Awe, isn't that adorable?" He asked. "My baby thinks of me as both his papa and mama!"

"I'm hungry Papamom!"

"Oh, hm..." Bokomon sounded flustered all the sudden.

"Don't look at me, I don't even have pockets!" Neemon told Bokomon.

"We don't even have a crust of bread," The duck-like Digimon said sadly.

"That's okay, I can wait," Bokomon's 'baby' responded. Everyone gave a 'OHHH!' Of surprise.

"That's different," Alex said. "He's so calm!"

"What a good boy!" Tommy added.

"He sure doesn't have Bokomon's genes," J.P muttered sarcastically, and there was an 'mhm' of agreement. _Strange..._ I thought, _Why don't I hear Karissa, Kouji, or Taky? Oh no...please tell me they weren't killed inside Sakkakumon like Dazormon said they were..._

"And just what's wrong with my genes?!" Bokomon demanded angrily.

"Kouji come in!" Takuya's voice, from literally right beside me. I would've breathed a sigh of relief, if my body was actually able to move. "Kouji! It's no use! Wherever he is, I can't get through to him!"

"That doesn't sound good," Karissa said softly. She was farther away than Takuya was, I could tell.

"We'd better search for him," The gogglehead said defiantly as, finally, I managed a groan of pain.

"Anna!"

I still couldn't move, much less form full sentences. I could feel the excitement in the group fade as I didn't try to sit up. I started concentrating as hard as I could with my injured brain and managed to move my right hand's pointer finger. The others noticed this, and after a couple of agonizing moments, I sat up, opening my eyes.

"Anna!"

"Ow..." I muttered. "I feel like I was dropped from a skyscraper..."

"I'm so glad your okay!" Takuya hugged me and my eyes widened slightly. I slowly hugged him back as I heard Aki and Alex mutter, "I ship it..." I blushed slightly as Takuya released me.

"Did...did you guys see what happened?" I asked. The others nodded.

"You were the last one out of Sakkakumon," Karissa said. "Now he's gone so we can go look for Kouji. He kind of fought Duskmon and they were both shot from Sakkakumon..."

"Hold that thought!" Neemon said suddenly. We all gasped as Sakkakumon returned, in all his glory; green and ugly.

"Check it out!" Angela yelled as Sakkakumon started moving about, making weird noises. "He's twitching like he's about to strike!"

"Why is he doing that?" Zoe asked.

"I'm not sure I really want to know," Bokomon admitted, and opened his pink waistband thing. "Hurry Patamon! Get in!" My head turned as I watched a Patamon that must have come from Seraphimon's Digi-Egg. So that was that new voice I heard.

"But Papamom, I don't think I can fit in there anymore," Patamon said. "You're too big!" Bokomon's face, if that was even possible, paled slightly.

"Oh..."

Suddenly Sakkakumon started glowing brightly, blinding us, as I slowly got up. I growled as Sakkakumon started shrinking in size for some reason.

"Ha ha ha!" He roared. "Behold, the Legendary Warriors. I must congratulate thee! 'Tis true that thine efforts have given me more power than even I couldst dream of!" We all gasped as Sakkakumon laughed and contracted his body rotating around. J.P's symbol appeared on one of the eyeballs. "THUNDER FIST!"

"Hey!" J.P complained. "What's the deal, he's stealing my thunder!"

"Yeah, that's Beetlemon's attack!" I agreed.

"And now, one for the ladies!" Sakkakumon rearranged himself again, and shot off several attacks this time. "Hurricane Wave! Illusion Arrow! Black Mist! Burning Blades!" Each attack sailed over our heads as we ducked to avoid them.

"That's just not right!" Zoe yelled angrily.

"No kidding," Angela agreed.

"Let's show him how it's really done!" I said, standing up, taking out my D-Tector, the symbol that was on Seraphimon's Digi-Egg appearing on Takuya and I's D-Tectors.

"Execute!" I yelled. "Fusion Evolution!"

"Execute now!" Takuya chimed in. "Fusion evolution!"

"Havanmon!"

"Aldamon!"

"Patamon," J.P said. "Please tell me the rest of us have the power to Fusion Evolve too!"

"Regrettably, Seraphimon's power has been all used up," Bokomon said.

"I should've bought batteries!" Neemon said stupidly. Patamon looked ashamed, and backed up, landing on Bokomon's head.

"I'm sorry," He apologized.

"Don't worry about it!" Aki interjected.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "The rest of us still have enough power to take care of this!" J.P froze, and slowly nodded. They brought out their D-Tectors, respective symbols appearing on the screens.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Muricaruimon!"

"Gallantmon!"

"Sakayamon!"

The others, as their human spirits, appeared and we got in formation around Sakkakumon. He chuckled and recontracted his body, once again all the eyeballs rearranging themselves.

"My turn!" He continued going, finally stopping, aiming right at Tommy.

"Uh-oh," The little boy mumbled.

"Blizzard Blaster!"

He hit Tommy, and he came tumbling backwards and stopped at Karissa's feet.

"He's got your attack down too?!" She demanded.

"How is he DOING this?" I cursed.

"Simple!" Sakkakumon said, back into his regular non-contracted form. "I lured each of thee into thine own areas to observe thee in battle! Oh how valiantly thou fought against my minions. Meanwhile, I meticulously recorded all of the attacks thou could muster! Alas, not one of thee suspect the method to my madness! My DEEPER purpose. I must admit your efforts surpassed even MY expectations! The stronger the foe, the greater the response, all in the name of glory! MY glory! And now, all of thy power can be mirrored by me!"

"You planned this from the beginning!" Takuya yelled angrily. "So that's why we had to put up with the stench of fighting inside of you! (A/N: xD PERVERT MIND STRIKES AGAIN!) You were using us!"

"He made us fight so he could copy our attacks!" I explained.

"Aw man!" Alex growled. "You mean we had to go through all of that for HIM?! That stinks!"

"You said it!" Her twin agreed.

"I relish the thought that thine efforts shall be the cause of thine own undoing!" Sakkakumon said, his voice laced with amusement. "Oh what fools these mortals be! Give me thine spirits, and the Digital World shall bow before me!"

"Hate to soak your blanket big mouth, but we're the originals and no crooked copy cat's going to tell us when to call it a day!" J.P declared. He shot into the air as Sakkakumon retracted, and spun around, pointing one of his eyeballs at J.P. "Thunder Fist!" J.P yelled, attacking. Sakkakumon grinned and absorbed his attack. J.P's eyes widened with obvious shock. "What happened?!"

"Thunder Fist Reflection!" Sakkakumon barked, and shot J.P's attack back at him. J.P cried out in pain, and Jeffery and Mason managed to catch the Warrior of Thunder before he slammed into the ground.

"What can we do?" Karissa asked. "When we attack, he returns our attack with even more power!"

"We can't give up!" Zoe responded and pushed off from the ground, throwing out her hands. "Hurricane Wave!" Tendrils of wind surrounded her fingers and she tossed them at Sakkakumon by swiping her arms downwards. Again Sakkakumon absorbed the attack.

"Hurricane Wave Reflection!" He shot back. Zoe groaned in pain, and hit the ground with a painful thump.

"Kazemon!" We all yelled. She slowly got up, and glared at Sakkakumon.

"I can't believe I was hurt by my own attack," Zoe mumbled, clenching her fist.

"Most apt!" Sakkakumon smirked. "The invention returns to playing the inventor!"

"Enough!" Takuya and I yelled as once again, Sakkakumon got ready to absorb our attacks and shoot them back at us.

"Atomic Inferno!" Takuya roared.

"Havan Mariyuko!" I responded, and the attacks hit Sakkakumon, as he grinned maliciously, laughing.

"Atomic Inferno Reflection!" He responded our attacks. "Havan Mariyuko Reflection!" The attacks collided with us, and we were thrown back, and we smashed into the ground. "Thine attempts to attack are futile!" Sakkakumon taunted. "The reality is that you cannot beat me. Or to be more accurate, you cannot beat yourselves!"

"He couldn't be more right," Bokomon said grimly. "And every time they use their attacks, they lose even more energy! And if that's not bad enough, he returns their attacks double their original strength! I wish there was something we could do to help them!"

"I wish I had a sandwich!" Neemon said flatly, folding his arms.

"Lets see how thee fare, when friend becomes foe!" Sakkakumon rearranged himself again, and shot off attacks. "Burning Blades!" Aki's attack collided with Alex and vice versa. "Blizzard Blaster!" Tommy's attack collided with Zoe, and we glanced nervously up at the green mass above us. "Hurricane Wave!" Zoe's attack collided with poor J.P and he rocketed back. "Lightning Blitz!" Tommy was attacked with the Warrior of Thunder's attack, and he was tossed back as well.

"Tommy!" I yelled, and glanced at Sakkakumon.

"And now, for the most evolved attacks of all, from Aldamon and Havanmon, with love, Atomic Inferno! Havan Mariyuko!" Sakkakumon aimed these two attacks at our weakened friends and I gasped.

"NO!"

Takuya and I jumped in the way of the attacks, and Takuya was hit with my own strike, and spasms wrecked my body as the Flame Warrior's assault collided with my body. Everyone who wasn't hit with attacks was now given their own dose of pain as Takuya and I dropped.

"Aldamon! Havanmon!" Our friends cried out.

"To acquire thy attacks, I made a small sacrifice," Sakkakumon said, smirking. "But my human spirit was nothing, when compared to this!" We all slowly got up, and Karissa glared at Sakkakumon.

"This isn't all we can do!" Karissa said, and looked back to the others in their Human spirits. "Time to evolve!"

"Slide evolution!" Came the simultaneous cry.

"Zephyrmon!"

"Raidramon!"

"Korikakumon!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"Musicalulumon!"

"Wildmon!"

Our friends, now in their beast spirits, appeared and got in fighting stances around us. I managed to get up, cursing the blinding pain.

"Hurricane-" Zoe started.

"Let me finish that for you, darling!" Sakkakumon said, and rotated around, again, giggling to himself, like the psychopath he was.

"Gale!" Zoe finished, and shot her attack towards the green mass. It went inside one of the eyeballs, and Zoe's symbol appeared on it briefly before her attack was shot right back at the Warrior of Wind. She came smashing to the ground, at the feet of the others. "B...But how?" She murmured.

"Attacking individually gives him time to react," I said. "We got to attack him at the same time!"

"Right..." The others agreed half-heartedly as Takuya ran forwards. He took to the air, and I soon followed him on the other side of Sakkakumon. Beneath us, the others took different positions around the demon, and readied their attacks.

"Ready?" I called. "Havan Mariyuko!"

"Atomic Inferno!"

"Polo Thunder!"

"Avalanche Axes!"

"Hurricane Gale!"

"Flaming Howl!"

"Wild Instinct!"

The rest of us shot off attacks, but Sakkakumon moved around rapidly, and managed to absorb them all. We all let out surprised cries. The Corrupted Legendary Warrior of Steel cackled, and shot off our attacks to each other. We all flew back and came crashing to the ground. Sakkakumon finally opened up again into his original form, and smirked at us.

"I fear this is the end!" He said mockingly.

"What can we do now?" Angela asked. "He knows all our attacks!" We glanced nervously at Sakkakumon, as he started laughing.

"We've never faced an enemy like this," Aki said softly.

"It's no use, we'll never win!" Jeffrey sighed.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Asked Tommy.

"Pull back," Jeffery said. We turned to him, shocked. "Let's get outta here!"

"What?" I gasped.

"You're not serious!" Alex said.

"Its our only hope," Jeffery said grimly. "If we stay here we're not gonna make it! There are times when running away is the only way to win, and this is one of those times!" Takuya glanced up at Sakkakumon who seemed to be taunting us with his ever-present smirk. Everyone's losing faith, I thought. We can't fight like this! If we don't believe we can win, there's no way we will!

"But we can't just run away!" Angela protested.

"No way!" Aki agreed.

"Let's pull back," Takuya and I said in unison.

"What?" Our friends turned to us, confused.

"Guys, we have to think long term," Takuya said.

"But Takuya-" Zoe started.

"How can we stop this guy if we don't survive?" I pointed out. "We've got to regroup and come up with another plan!"

"You're right..." Angela sighed.

"Yeah," Aki and Alex agreed half-heartedly.

"Finally," Jeffery muttered. Data streams surrounded those who didn't have a fusion spirit, and they returned to their human-like Digimon forms. I glanced around, and saw Sakkakumon slinking around us, and in a flash he was wrapped around us in a tight circle.

"How did he...?" Takuya said, shocked.

"I've never seen him move so fast!" Karissa said.

"Oh great we're surrounded," Jeffery said, obviously irritated.

"So much for running away!" Alex sighed.

"What're we gonna do NOW boss?" J.P asked, directing to Takuya.

"Move it!" Takuya said. "Otherwise, we're sunk!" Takuya and I jumped over Sakkakumon, and barely avoided the attacks he blasted at us. Everyone else following, and barely escaping. We started running, and we could hear Sakkakumon thundering after us.

"He's right behind us!" Jeffery yelled. I noticed a small crevice in the land, and turned to the others.

"Jump!"

We leapt over the edge, and fell down the crevice, which was deeper than I expected it to be. We hit the ground with a light bump, and we looked upwards, watching for Sakkakumon. He came seconds later, sliding over the edge of the fissure like a snake.

"Here he comes!" Karissa said.

"Great..." I said sarcastically, and Takuya glanced around, his voice wavering as he spoke.

"Guys, this way!"

We started running from Sakkakumon, but no matter how fast we ran, it seemed he was right behind us the whole while. We ran into a cave, hearing Sakkakumon rumbling along behind us.

"I wonder where this tunnel leads to!" Angela wondered as we ran.

"Just keep moving!" Tommy yelled as Sakkakumon cackled behind us, lighting our way by somehow glowing.

"Huh?" J.P glanced behind us.

"Thou art running to thine own demise!" He told us, slithering behind us with ease.

"He's gaining on us!" J.P yelled.

"Don't look back, run!" Karissa chided.

"Tis no use!" Sakkakumon declared. "No matter how quickly you may gallop of haste, thou shalt never outrun me!" We continued running into an opening of a cave, but that is where we realized we were trapped, and locked in the cold embrace of Darkness. Sakkakumon came in behind us, blocking the only exit in the cavern.

"Dead end!" He smirked, and started laughing, slithering around us. "And time is up!" He raised into the air, and when Neemon, Bokomon, and Patamon entered, he suddenly stopped glowing. We were in utter darkness. I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face.

"He disappeared!" Jeffrey's voice came, delicately laced with carefully concealed fear.

"It's so dark," Angela whimpered. "How can you tell?" Silence closed in around my ears, before a blinding flash of light shot towards us; Beetlemon's Thunder Fist attack. We scattered and hit the ground, and got back up, looking around blindly for Sakkakumon. A burst of flame soon followed Beetlemon's attack, and we narrowly avoided the scalding flames.

"He's gone again," J.P said, and from the sounds of feet on gravel, he was looking for Sakkakumon. "I can't see him!" J.P and the others were starting to panic, which wasn't going to end well for us when he did.A flash of light appeared from behind us, the fear level reaching an enormous height when the light vanished.

"Where's he gonna pop up next?" I asked, hardly allowing my own fear to creep into my voice.

"Who knows," Aki and Alex said softly.

"It's so dark," Zoe said.

"I can't see," Takuya murmured.

"I can," Sakkakumon said, earning gasps of fear from all of us. "Ah...sweet Darkness...Let it embrace thee with it's...fear; and loneliness...yes...It controls thee now..." We all lapsed into silence, and I wanted to swear loudly at Sakkakumon, but resisted the temptation. How could we beat something we couldn't even see?! Suddenly, J.P screamed in fear, and shot off thunder, which freaked out Tommy, who attacked Zoe.

"Kumamon stop! Stop it!" Zoe yelled.

"Everybody calm down!" I ordered. "Just CALM DOWN!"

"Whatever your gonna do just do it!" Jeffery screamed. "But turn on the lights will ya?!"

"Make it stop!" Tommy's voice came as his footsteps came barreling past mine. I heard a cry of pain and then Bokomon's voice.

"Hey! What are you doing? He's just a baby!"

"Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of fears!" Sakkakumon said tauntingly. "Oh what's the matter? Scared of the dark?"

"Huh? Why you...!" J.P yelled, and I growled.

"Beetlemon STOP!"

"J...Just because you can F...Fusion evolve, doesn't make YOU the boss here, got it?" J.P snapped.

"He's right," Jeffrey agreed. "You need to chill out."

"Huh?" I gasped.

"Leave her alone!" Takuya and Karissa yelled.

"Splendid," Sakkakumon said, and if I could see, I knew he would be smirking. "There's nothing like discord to oppose a leader."

"We've never acted this way towards each other before!" Aki said. "Why now?"

"There is a black, bottomless pit of doubt and fear in all of your hearts!" Sakkakumon replied.

"I'm not the coward here," Jeffery yelled.

"Well your the one who wanted to run away!" Tommy yelled.

"Well your the one who was trying to freeze us all!" Zoe retorted.

"Calm down you guys!" Takuya, Karissa, and I said together.

"Self doubt," Sakkakumon said softly. "Jealousy. Betrayal. Now you will drown in the fear of your own darkness!"

"No!" Zoe yelled.

"Enough!" Tommy chimed in. The attacks they shot off collided in midair, but it wrapped around Takuya, and he grunted with the effort of destroying it. He took in a sharp breath when he suddenly realized something.

"I'm afraid..." Tommy and Jeffrey whispered.

"I'm so scared..." Zoe, Aki, and Alex agreed.

"I'm...I'm..." J.P, and Angela stuttered, before they were all snapped out of their trances by Takuya's tail colliding with the ground.

"Stop it!" He roared. "No more fear!"

"But the dark-" Angela started.

"Stop saying that!" I agreed with Takuya, glaring at the people I really couldn't see that well. "With faith, we can win."

"Sorry pal, but faith alone ain't gonna cut it here!" Jeffrey whimpered.

"Listen to me!" Takuya insisted. "There's still only one of him."

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop him from beating us so far, has it?" J.P demanded.

"Close your eyes," I instructed, which earned me a chorus of 'huh?"s from the others. "I said close your eyes!"

"We're not humans now," Takuya said as they did so. "We're Digimon! Our senses are sharper than when we were in our human forms! You have to trust the Digimon inside of you!"

"You're right," I heard Zoe said softly. "I can feel the strength...the power!"

"It's him...can you hear it? His breathing," Mason said. "I can hear Sakkakumon's breathing!"

"I hear it!" The others chorused.

"The eleven of us are not alone," I said as we took each others hands. "Our power lies in the faith we have in one another. Even if you can't Fusion evolve, we can still use all of our attacks, together!"

"We can use our attacks..." Miyako started.

"Altogether..." Kumamon continued.

"To win," Beetlemon finished.

"Right," Sakkakumon said sarcastically. "Whenever your finished. I believe you have a little something to give me?"

"Oh yeah," We said, smirking. We released each other's hands and got into a fighting stance. Sakkakumon started chuckling, and a glow lit up the cavern as Sakkakumon started to glimmer with light. Tommy and Zoe nodded at each other.

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

The two attacks collided, creating the attack that had swarmed around Takuya before. Sakkakumon looked baffled, before the attack collided with his body, and he cried out, getting blasted back.

"Gadzooks!" He gasped. "I don't have that attack in my records!"

"Of course you don't," A smirk crept up Takuya's face. "That attack's never been used before, buddy."

"It can't be!" Sakkakumon said, shocked.

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Burning Blades!"

"Thunder Fist!"

The three attacks collided, creating another brand new attack, colliding once again with the corrupted Legendary Warrior of Steel.

"Thunder Fist!"

"Crystal Breeze!"

Tommy and J.P combined their attacks this time, creating an icy jet of electricity arcing towards Sakkakumon.

"You stopped our attacks individually, but now that we're mixing our attacks, you can't beat us!" I said tauntingly, while Sakkakumon hung there, mouth agape. "You'll never steal our spirits now. Our attacks have changed, so you can't copy 'em! You're through Sakkakumon!"

"You're wrong!" Sakkakumon said, his voice wavering slightly.

"Don't think so," I smirked. "The tables have turned here, and now you're the one who's afraid and left in the dark! Try and guess what we'll do next."

"I...I'll still win!" Sakkakumon declared, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his ball-like face. "I can't lose to the likes of you! I am superior! You little whelps can't defeat me! You will never survive my power!"

"You know what they always say," Karissa said mockingly. "Never say never!"

"Oh can it!" Sakkakumon said, rotating around again, readying to attack us. He shot off a 'Hurricane Wave' at Karissa, which she dodged with ease.

"We're not gonna run!" She declared as Sakkakumon rotated around again, shooting off a 'Thunder Fist' attack. "And we're not afraid!" Sakkakumon froze at where his mouth was, and breathed fire at Karissa, which like the last two times, she dodged with hardly even any effort. "And together, we'll destroy you once and for all!"

"You!" Sakkakumon roared as he rotated, and I gasped, looking at the ball in the middle. It wasn't moving. "You will never stop me!"

"The center orb!" I said, realization dawning on my face. "He's never attacked us from there! It's always been covered up! That must be where he controls all the data he's been storing! If we could get him to stop moving, even just for a second, it might give me a clear shot at him!" I glanced at the others. "I have an idea! Can you guys hold him still for awhile?"

"Sure!" Ai and Alex said running off.

"You got it!" Tommy said. "Blizzard Blaster!"

"Thunder Fist!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Burning Blades!"

"Wild Instinct!"

All the attacks collided into one giant tornado, and it collided with Sakkakumon. He froze, giving me a clear shot of the center orb. I looked at Karissa and Takuya who understood. Karissa tossed her sword at it while Takuya and I attacked.

"Atomic Inferno!"

"Havan Mariyuko!"

Sakkakumon cried out in pain as it's fractal code appeared, and Takuya stepped forwards to take it.

"Time for some purification!" He said. "The final chapter to a long and overwritten book! Fractal code, Digitize!" Sakkakumon's fractal code vanished into Takuya's D-Tector, and the cave went dark again, but I wasn't as frightened as I was the first time.

"We did it!" Zoe said in celebration.

"Finally..." Angela said.

"We conquered our fears and beat him as a team," Tommy agreed. Bokomon and Neemon started tossing Patamon playfully back and forth, and I smiled, before hearing a voice.

"My finest Warrior, destroyed...the time has come to break the seal..."

We climbed out of the cave and back out into the sunshine, well as much sunshine as the Continent of Darkness had, and turned into human, where we started talking about the battle.

"Once I realized I wasn't alone, the darkness wasn't scary!" Alex said happily.

"I know what you mean," Tommy agreed.

"That's what real friends are for," Aki smiled at her twin.

"Speaking of friends, we gotta find Kouji," Karissa said urgently. The others nodded, and I sighed, and turned away, clenching my fists, before starting away from the other, breaking into a run, and vanishing into the forest.

They had their mission, I had mine.

I had to purify my brother, no matter what the cost, even if it killed me.

**WHOOO HOO!**

**THAT TOOK ME LITERALLY TWO HOURS TO COMLETE! Hope you enjoyed! Bai!**

**Kouji: Honestly Takuya, get your face out of the toilet. **

**Takuya: *Pulls face out of the toliet* Why? I'm trying to drown myself so she can't ship us...**

**Kouji: *Facedesks* Honestly Takuya...**


End file.
